


Primo Meets Decimo

by Fate_Camiswhil



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Camiswhil/pseuds/Fate_Camiswhil
Summary: Giotto couldn't believe it, time-travel just can't be possible. But when an Arcobaleno pays him a visit and presents to him a four-year-old child with big doe-like eyes that creepily and eerily resembles him, all doubts were blown away. Chapter 1: Giotto's Future Son.AN:Decided to publish this here too with an update.





	1. Giotto's Future Son

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed-to-be the tie-in story with 'The Sky's Little Gift,' but you can read this without reading that other one.

 

It was just another typical day in the Vongola mansion, everyone was home because they all just got back from an international underground meeting the day before, and since today was supposed to be their day off. Having said so, everyone would be free to do whatever they want, well except for their beloved Boss who has to work during their days off because of paperwork. And speaking of Primo, he's probably drowning in papers inside his office right about now, and no one is going to disturb him, pretty much because they don't wish to be used as an excuse for him to avoid paperwork, that or they just don't want to suffer the wrath of a frustrated Primo when all he could ever want is to finish everything before even more paperwork comes.

Thus, brings our bored guardians to pick fights with each other like little kids.

"For disturbing peace and order, I will arrest you to death," Alaude held his handcuffs high in front of Daemon's face.

"Nufufu~! That doesn't even make sense, my dear Skylark-kun," Daemon managed to say before jumping backwards to avoid a sudden attack.

Not far from the insufferable duo, G was chasing after Lampo for calling him "Pinky," the insult never fails to make the right-hand man blow. And as usual, Asari would be laughing at the both of them for being silly, with Knuckles not far behind yelling "Extreme!"

Needless to say, it was a peaceful day at the Vongola mansion, nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal typical day... well, maybe except for that small and feeble-looking child who creepily and eerily resembles Giotto, sitting on the couch watching them with the biggest most curious doe-like eyes they've ever seen.

And they all stopped.

"What the heck?" G felt the color of his face slowly drain as he struggled to come up with the most logical explanations why there was a kiddie Primo-look-alike blinking at him as they caught eye contact.

"Who's the brat? He looks like Primo," Lampo was the first to comment.

"Has he been here all this time? I didn't even notice him," Asari started to take a few steps closer.

The kid then suddenly flinched upon realizing that all of them had just turned their undivided attention on him, he shrunk in his seat, whimpering silently.

"Aww, don't worry little one, we won't hurt you," Asari prodded, offering a hand.

"Yes, we're all very nice to the extreme!" Knuckles also took this chance to approach the boy.

"So, what's your name, bambino?" [1] Daemon knelt down in front of him.

"Uhh, uh... Re-reborn..." that wasn't his name, rather it was the name of the person who came here with him and left him here all alone as punishment for crying out loud. _Reborn, where are you?_

"Your name is Reborn? How peculiar," Daemon thought audibly.

"Eh? Ah, no... I'm so-sorry, my na-name is Tsuna-Tsunayoshi Vongola, but-but everyone calls me Tsuna," the child stuttered.

At this the minds of the guardians clicked, all except for Alaude blinked twice.

Giotto was the only person in the world with such a surname.

* * *

"Excuse me, my good man. But who are you and how did you get in here?" Giotto just got back in his office after fetching a book from his bedroom when he noticed another person's presence, he prepared himself.

"Buongiorno, Primo." [2] The tall and lean man's back was turned to him, so he couldn't make out his face. The man then slowly moved to look at him, but his fedora was hiding his eyes. "I am the world's greatest hitman, my name's Reborn."

After hearing the word 'hitman,' Giotto didn't think twice lighting his flame, and in an instant, sapphire eyes turned amber.

Reborn smirked, silently applauding Primo's choice to activate his flames but not make a rash movement of attack. "Relax, I'm not here to kill you or any of that sort. I actually came here to ask you a favor," by the time he finished what he was saying, he was already fully facing Giotto, revealing his eyes to stare him down.

Giotto's eyes then widened upon seeing the yellow pacifier dangling from the neck of the man calling himself Reborn, "you're an Arcobaleno."

"Right you are," the said Arcobaleno took off his fedora and bowed slightly before locking them both in another stare off.

"Well? Let's hear that favor," Giotto took the initiative, thinking there was no going around this since an Arcobaleno of all people came to his house for a favor, but not entirely loosing his guard.

"You believe me?" Reborn had to question.

"You're an Arcobaleno, that much is obvious by the strength leaking out of you," _with that dangerous hint of killing_ _intent_ _,_ Giotto chose to leave that last part to himself.

"And so I assume you wish to hear the favor first before deciding to do anything about it?" Reborn couldn't help smirking at that unsaid line that was so obviously written on the other man's face.

Giotto merely nodded, ignoring the mocking grin that seemed to be forever plastered on the face of the taunting man.

"Very well then, the favor is simple... I just need you to babysit," and again, that smirk made its way to be expressed.

Giotto blinked, "babysit?"

"Yes, babysit. Simple enough, isn't it?" Reborn nodded to himself. But just as Primo was trying to ponder about it, there was a sudden banging on the door.

"Giotto! Open the damn door! You gotta see something!" Came the frantic voice of his right-hand man.

Giotto was baffled, not by the panic of G since he's always like that, but by his door, he didn't remember locking it. _"It must've been the hitman,"_ he thought to himself as he tried to peer behind him, but it surprised him that Reborn wasn't there anymore. He was about to call out when he heard the opening of his door, he quickly turned around to see the man he was looking for answering his door.

Reborn opened it wide enough to allow the person in, but G didn't step inside, he was surprised to see another man in the room with Primo.

"Who are you?" G tried to feel his gun under his shirt, but before he touched it another voice was heard.

"Reborn!" Tsuna rejoiced upon seeing the man who left him back there.

Giotto got surprised at the little voice, but before he was able to find the source, Reborn had blocked him from seeing. G was stunned speechless, the hitman moved too fast, even Alaude and Daemon were alerted.

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna, didn't I tell you to stay put?" Reborn bent down at the boy and made sure Giotto wouldn't see even a glimpse of him.

"I-I'm so-sorry, they sa-said that I sho-shouldn't be t-there," Tsuna kept his head down.

Reborn sighed, "well, I guess it can't be helped since you're here already," he turned to look at Primo.

"Is he the child?" Giotto asked as he tried to take a peek, but Reborn made sure not to let him, this made him frown.

"Once you see him, you might not be able to say no anymore," the hitman explained.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked, further perplexed by the situation.

And as the man in the fedora took his sweet time, G decided to break his silence, "hey, Giotto, what's going on? You know these people?"

Giotto was broken off from his staring competition, "well..." but as he thought about it, the little voice was heard once again.

"Nee~ Reborn? I feel fu-funny-weird," there was an obvious tug at the pants of the hitman, and the man looked down behind him.

"Oh, like how?" He already had an idea but it would be better to have Primo and the first generation guardians witness it for themselves.

"Li-like somethin's gu-gonna happen, a-and I'm not gunna li-like it," the voice sounded meek, but also a little troubled.

"Hmm, I see... your hyper intuition, it's developing too fast," Reborn noted to himself, making sure everyone else heard him. He smirked.

"Nee~ I-I wanna go-go home," Tsuna tried to plead, feeling a great dread for what was to come.

At that Reborn lost his grin, then he knelt down, making sure to shield the boy from Giotto's line of sight once again. "I'm sorry, Dame-Tsuna. But you're going to have to stay here."

"Eh? Wh-why? A-and you're not even re-really sorry," Tsuna whined childishly.

Reborn let out a chuckle, "well, you know what this pacifier means, right?" He pointed to the yellow trinket dangling from his chest.

Tsuna nodded, "it me-means that yo-you're an Arco-baleno."

At this, the guardians were alerted.

"And...?" Reborn prodded.

"A-and, you have an im-portant j-job...?" Tsuna was unsure.

"That's right, and do you wanna know why we're here?" When Tsuna shook his little head, the sun Arcobaleno finally took this chance to explain. "Right now, there's a big problem that the Arcobalenos have to solve, I'm one of them so that means I have to go. And while away, I won't be able to watch over you so I brought you here... to your father."

Everyone suddenly felt something took a dive in the gut of their stomachs, but they didn't say anything, they waited for the boy's response.

Tsuna's eyes shone hopefully, but it quickly passed, "but I-I dun have a Pa-papa."

"Yes, you do, otherwise you wouldn't be born," Reborn scoffed sadly.

"But th-that's impossible, Papa's de-dead," Tsuna tightly closed his eyes, shaking his head again.

"No, he isn't, would you like to see?" Reborn gave him a push towards himself and allowed him to take a peek behind him.

Tsuna tightly clung to the hem of his shirt, before slowly inching to take a look.

From Giotto's point of view, he saw a spiky brown mess of hair slowly making its way out from the corner of the hitman's body, he blinked twice. And then, he saw that eye, and it made his breath hitch. He only saw one because right after that big chocolate doe-like eye curiously peered at him, it quickly hid away as soon as it came. But that one millisecond was all it took, for Giotto to be overwhelmed by the urge to see the child entirely. He took a step closer, but stopped when the child suddenly wailed.

"I wa-wanna go-go home! No-now!" Tsuna's hiccups becoming prominent. "Th-that's just an ill-illusion! Yo-you're playing tri-tricks on me again! Re-reborn, you're so-so-so mean!"

"I trick you not, Dame-Tsuna. That was your father right there," Reborn was sounding serious now, he didn't like it when Tsuna started crying.

"No, no, no! Se-secondo told me-me himself that my Pa-papa died!" Tsuna continued to wail, and Giotto couldn't take it anymore.

"Just what in the world is going on?‼ I demand you tell us now," Giotto didn't understand why the hitman was telling the child that he was his father, sure the spiky hair was familiar but that was just impossible since he was never in a relationship with any women. And it also bothered him that the child kept saying that his Papa was dead.

Reborn sighed, before taking his stand again. He faced Primo, but before he could say anything something started beeping. He looked at the source of the sound, his watch.

"Hmm, looks like my time's up, I'll have to cut the long story short," Reborn's eyes turned into that of a killer, before he confidently raised his chin. "This child and I came from the future, roughly ten years from now, and he is going to be your son."

Everyone held their breaths, tension fell thick.

"In our time, the current Vongola Boss, Secondo, is waging war and is putting a lot of people in danger, including your son, Vongola's heir. We, the Arcobalenos are being called for help and while fighting you can't expect any of us to be babysitting your son, and we can't trust anyone either so we decided to bring him here, in your care. Now, you don't have to believe me or anything, but this child has to stay here, it's the only way we can assure his life," Reborn finished in one breath.

But before Giotto, or any of them could react, the child beat them to it.

"No, no, no! I dun wa-wanna stay he-here! I wanna go-go home! I wanna be with Mama!" By this time, tears were already steadily streaking down his face.

Then Reborn's very short string of patience snapped, "Dame-Tsuna, you do know how much I hate spoiled brats, right?"

"Eeep!" Tsuna was silenced at that, but then it was Primo's turn.

"You can't talk to a child like that," _and most certainly not to 'my' child,_ Giotto made his way towards the child, brushing against Reborn in his fury. But as he was about to take hold of the child and comfort him, he stopped. This was the first time he's able to fully see the child, and their resemblance was just undeniable even he couldn't believe it.

This child is going to be his son in the future, and in all honesty, it would be harder to _not_ believe he was his son.

Tsuna stared at him, but he didn't hold his attention long enough, "Reborn!" The child called for the hitman who was slowly being covered in glowing blue embers, desperately trying to crawl his way to his Tutor, he cried even more. "No! Re-reborn! Dun le-leave me! I dun wa-wanna stay he-here! Ta-take me with yo-you!"

"I'm sorry, Dame-Tsuna, but even I can't do anything further," Reborn then turned to look at Primo, "don't get too attached, I'll come back to fetch him when things have settled down."

"Nooo! Uwaaah!" Once Tsuna finally realized that he was indeed being left behind, he let out his loudest wail. And much to everyone's surprise, flame flickered on his forehead surrounded his body as he continued to cry.

Reborn merely stared, this wasn't the first time he lit his flames after getting upset, he turned to Primo one last time, "well, he's your problem now." And with that, he promptly disappeared. "Arrivederci..." [3]

"Waaahh! Uwaaah!" Tsuna continued to cry even more after Reborn had already left.

"For God's sake, Giotto! Do something!" Daemon reprimanded after getting over the initial shock.

 _He's right!_ Giotto panicked as he quickly knelt down beside the poor boy, "hey there, little one. Please stop crying, we're going to take care of you so there's nothing to worry about."

But Tsuna didn't let up, he didn't even seem to listen.

"What now?" Giotto turned to his guardians, but they also did not have the slightest clue as to how one consoles a child.

"I don't know! Touch him!" G bellowed, panic hitting their senses as the child's crying toned down, only because he was starting to pant.

"He can't control his flames, he's hyperventilating!" Knuckles too got on his knees.

And when Giotto saw that his child was going critical, he did what intuition told him to do. He activated his hyper dying will mode, before enclosing his son in his warmest embrace. He didn't know if he was doing it right, but he cradled him as gently as he possibly could.

"There, there, little one. Shh... calm down, I'm here." He then raised a finger in front of his son's forehead, and diminished the flame by overcoming it with his own. He whispered his gentle reassurance, "shh... don't be scared, Papa's here."

And that was when Tsuna finally calmed down, tightly gripping on Giotto's shirt as he was slowly being lulled to sleep.

Primo kissed his son's forehead as the child completely drifted away to dreamland, then he stood up and faced his guardians, dismissing his own flames. "Looks like I have a kid."

"No," Daemon retorted with a smirk, " _we_ have an _heir_."

* * *

Giotto led the way through a door connecting his office to his bedroom, he didn't want to put his son in one of the guestrooms because he wants to be as close as possible for when he wakes up. Followed by his guardians, they saw how he carefully tried to lay down Tsuna, but he couldn't because the child was clinging too tightly. He chuckled and lied down beside his son, gently taking the small fingers off his shirt one by one.

After successfully freeing himself from his child's grasp, Giotto allowed himself to give his little angel a kiss, one on the right cheek and another on his forehead. He smiled to himself as he covered the sleeping little figure on his bed.

Suddenly he heard a snicker, so he turned to look at his guardians, only to find most of them struggling in fits of laughter. Lampo and G were holding their stomachs, Asari and Daemon were covering their mouths, while Knuckles was smiling to the extreme, and Alaude just rolled his eyes on him.

"What?" The well-renowned Vongola boss asked in slight whisper, not wanting to wake up his boy.

"It's only been a few minutes and you're already acting like a love-sick doting father!" G laughed and tired to control himself so he would't be so loud.

Giotto felt his cheeks go warm, but merely ignored them as he led the way back to his office.

"So... how did this happen?" G asked as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

"I don't know," Giotto sighed as he took the seat behind his desk, "the man from before said they were from the future..."

"Did he say anything else?" This time it was Alaude who questioned him.

"Well, he introduced himself as the world's greatest hitman," Giotto rested his chin on intertwined fingers, "that he was an Arcobaleno who needs to fight so he can't watch over my child."

"We heard that much, anything else that we don't already know?" Alaude pressed.

Giotto shook his head, "we just started talking when all of you arrived."

"That brief, they were really in a hurry, huh?" G walked over to the open balcony behind Giotto and pulled out a cigarette.

Before silence took over Daemon voiced a concern, "Bambino mentioned something about a Secondo, didn't he?"

They all looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" Daemon narrowed his eyes.

"That from the time they came from, we're not in position anymore?" Asari tried to answer.

"But he also said that his Papa was dead, didn't he?" Daemon continued to push it.

"Then, could it be that they came from a time where..." Asari trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Where we're already dead," G finished for him.

Silence.

"We need to interrogate him once he wakes up," Alaude motioned to leave.

"What? But Alaude!" Giotto tried to protest.

"We won't lock him underground, we'll just talk to him," Alaude clarified, opening the door to the hallway for his exit.

After Alaude closed the door, Giotto slumped back in his seat. And for a while, silence filled the air again until he realized he had completely missed something. "Wait—what was the child's name? The hitman, Reborn, called him 'Dame-Tsuna', but I don't think..."

"His name is Tsunayoshi Vongola," Daemon was the one who answered.

"Tsuna is probably his nickname," Asari added with a smile.

"I see," Giotto nodded to himself, pleased to hear he was bearing his name, "so his name is Tsunayoshi."

Funny, he liked how the name rolled off his tongue.


	2. Babysitting Uncles: Part 1

 

Morning finally came and Giotto just woke up to the most endearing sight ever, Tsuna was still sleeping, hugging his arm as if his life depended on it. Clearing a few strands of the child's now messier hair, Primo started to caress the heir's cheek. It was soft, smooth, puffy due to the prominent baby fat.

Tsuna was the most adorable little thing ever, even his drool was cute.

"I wonder if I was like this when I was younger," Giotto couldn't help asking himself, "nah... those eyes aren't mine, their probably his mother's."

 _"Hmm, his mother, huh? That means my future wife?"_ He thought about it and all the possibilities of whether he already met her now or not yet, _"what would she look like?"_ But he wasn't able to ponder about it for too long because as he was imagining his future wife's face, a flash of little Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will Mode occurred to him. Tsuna looked much like him then.

"How old are you to be able to summon your flames like that?" Giotto whispered, and was surprised when someone actually answered his query.

"I'm fo-four," Tsuna woke up rubbing his eyes, and then stretching cutely.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun," Giotto chuckled at him.

Tsuna suddenly stared at him, "you called me, Tsu-kun."

"Yeah, I thought it would be cute to give you a special pet name that only I would call you," Giotto smiled sheepishly.

"That's what Mama calls me," Tsuna had to say.

"Oh, what a coincidence then," The older man blinked, then smiled again. Reminding himself not to question any further.

Tsuna nodded cheerfully.

"Well then, shall we get ready for the day? Breakfast will be served soon," Giotto got up and carried Tsuna to the bathroom. He gave Tsuna a bath first, before taking a shower himself. After getting dressed, Primo carried his son again as they made their way to the dining hall.

The doors opened and everyone stood up to greet them.

"Mornin', Gio," G gave a smirk.

"Good morning, Primo. And to you too, Tsuna-kun, my name is Asari Ugetsu," Asari bowed slightly.

"Good morning to the extreme!" Knuckled held a fist.

"Yeah, yeah, morning whatever, can I eat now?" Lampo waved them off.

"Good morning, Primo. And also, Bambino," Daemon motioned for them to sit.

While Alaude merely nodded.

"Good morning, everyone," Giotto then turned to Tsuna as a signal for him to greet them too.

"Go-good mo-morning," Tsuna bowed his head shyly, then hurriedly tried to hide his face at the crook of Giotto's neck.

"Now Tsu-kun, before anything else I want to introduce you to the members of my family," Giotto motioned for his guardians one by one, making sure Tsuna was paying attention. He took his seat and placed the little sky on his lap.

"This good man with red hair and a tattoo on his face is your uncle G, my right hand man and Storm Guardian," Primo gestured to his right.

"Now, sitting beside uncle G is uncle Lampo, the one with the green hair, he's my Lightning Guardian. Then, the person sitting at the farthest of my right side is uncle Daemon, he's my Mist Guardian" Giotto then turned Tsuna to his left.

"This is uncle Asari Ugetsu, my Rain Guardian. The person sitting beside him is your uncle Knuckles, he's a priest and my Sun Guardian. Finally, the last person at the back is uncle Alaude, my Cloud." Primo, turned back at Tsuna.

"Do you think you can remember all those names, Tsu-kun?" But he was surprised when Tsuna was suddenly in his Dying Will Mode, although it was strange, there was no flame coming out of his forehead, as if he was just in a trance.

"It would be hard to remember all those names immediately, but it would be easier for me to tell who they are by their flames. Each flame attribute differs greatly from one another, and it exudes from each individual much like their color of aura." Tsuna leaned on Giotto's chest and looked up at him, "I can see and feel all of your flames clearly... I like yours the best, Papa."

Giotto blushed a little at that, but was still able to ask, "thanks, but are you feeling all right, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna stared and opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out so he closed it again. And stared some more.

"Tsu-kun?" Giotto's smile vanished and was completely replaced with an expression of great worry.

But Tsuna still didn't answer, he turned in his seat to face Giotto and ducked his face in his chest, shaking his head almost frantically.

"Tsu-kun!" Giotto was starting to panic, he held on his son's shoulders.

"I'm so-sorry," Tsuna's little voice was finally heard, he looked up at his father, eyes back to normal albeit teary. He whimpered, "I think I-I need my-my me-medicine, bu-but Reborn didn't gi-give me some."

"Medicine? Are you sick?" Giotto held him high and sat him up on the table in front of him.

"I du-dunno," Tsuna kept his face downwards.

"How often do you take your medicine?" Knuckles made his way to them.

Tsuna turned to look at him, "every ti-time I use my-my flames."

"Do you know what your medicine does?" This time it was G who asked.

Tsuna looked down, as if thinking about it, "it ma-makes my flames st-stronger...? I re-really du-dunno."

"That sounds extreme, I'm not sure if we have such medicine," Knuckles gestured to think.

"Do you think you can bare with not having your medicine for a while, Tsu-kun?" Giotto asked worriedly, expecting another weak answer.

But instead, Tsuna smiled brightly at him, "I'll be fi-fine, because I ha-have Pa-papa."

"Aww, how sweet," Asari couldn't help a squeal.

Giotto allowed an almost exasperated sigh of relief, the worry was still there but it felt endearing that his child would bear with sickness as much as he could for him. He pulled back Tsuna in a gentle embrace and smiled contentedly to himself, silently swearing that he would also do his best to assure his child well being.

"Ehem, I believe we still need to eat breakfast, and afterwards you still have work, a lot of it, Gio." G reminded him of the things he doesn't really deem a important as spending time with his son.

"But G~! I want to spend time with Tsu-kun~!" Gio reasoned in an almost whiny tone, before adding the sure-win guilt-trip that would break anyone. "...while he's still here."

G glared at him, but relented nonetheless, releasing a frustrated sigh. "Fine, but you gotta finish what's left on your desk, and that lunch meeting at noon."

"But G~! That's exactly what I have for today~!" Giotto whined some more.

"That's because you didn't let me finish! After those your free for the rest of the week," G declared and slumped in his seat, knowing full well that he has to do the work instead.

"Oh G~! Thank you~! Thank you so much~! You're the best~!" Giotto beamed with obvious glee, then started to raise Tsuna up and down in his mirth.

"Yeah..." G watched them, and so did everyone else, all aware of the same thought. He whispered to himself, "...just don't get too attached."

"Nufufu~ it might already be too late for that," Daemon was the one who replied.

* * *

Since Giotto had so much to do he allowed, with too much whining on his part, for his little angel to be taken away from him. Doing only what he could do, he would work nonstop for over three hours to finish all the work on his desk by lunch, then go to the meeting and after it's all done and over with he's free for the rest of the week! And hopefully enough, Tsuna would stay even longer than that.

But while he was working of course he had to leave Tsuna in trustworthy hands, and whom does he entrust his child's care into? Not his family of course, they were terrible with kids! Well, more precisely, G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckles, Daemon and Alaude. Yes, all of them in short.

G just doesn't go well with kids, it was just downright impossible. They tried in an orphanage once, _once_.

Asari, while he was an enjoyable fellow and easy to getting along with anyone, that includes kids, but his room is filled with deadly knives of all shapes and sizes. Not to mention that his eyes change drastically once provoked, and it was always as if he was a different person, a skilled assassin who might lose control when he snaps, sometimes, kinda, sort of, yeah.

Lampo, is an obvious no-good. A child takes better care of himself compared to him, obviously. Add that to the fact that he's lazy, will only boss the kid around, whines too much, and could never be imagined giving a damn. Well, damn.

Knuckles, as caring and as fatherly as he is, he could still get little too extreme, and you know what I extremely mean.

Daemon, although he openly adores children, in a mocking way. He also kinda scares them away, and he laughs creepily. And Giotto would trust him with his life, but not with Tsu-kun's. He is still family, but that's besides the point, he will not have Daemon babysit.

And finally, Alaude is Alaude, that's it.

But still!

Tsu-kun was left in their hands no matter how much Giotto had begged, or pleaded, and almost cried—they closed the door on his face before that happened. And so our little bundle of irresistible delight was currently in G's hands, the rest of the guardians around him as he placed little Tsuna in the middle of the couch.

But why and how did it happen if Giotto was so against it?

Simple, because Tsuna wanted it that way.

"So, let me get this straight, you actually want us to take care of you?" G asked him as he knelt in front of the child.

"We-well, I just wa-wanna ge-get to know Vo-vongola's first ge-generation," Tsuna meekly answered.

"You know about Vongola?" Alaude narrowed his eyes.

Tsuna nodded, "it's m-my family."

Everyone smiled a little inside at that.

"Why?" Alaude continued.

"Because I-I don't know a-anything about Pa-papa and his fri-friends," Tsuna looked up at him tentatively before looking back down on his shoes again.

"They didn't tell you anything about us?" Asari sat beside the boy.

Tsuna shook his head, "Re-reborn said it-it wasn't ti-time yet."

"Because you're still too young," Alaude gave a nod of understanding.

"But you do know how your Papa looked like, right?" Daemon sat on his other side.

Tsuna looked at him as if he would be punished if he gave an answer, "...no."

"What? Are you telling us that this is the first time you saw the face of your father?" G asked, trying to maintain a gentle posture.

Tsuna nodded, "the ma-mansion was bu-burned down, so-so everything go-got ruined."

"When did that happen?" Alaude prodded again.

"During the fa-fall of the fi-first ge-generation." Tsuna hunched his shoulders, not feeling any comfortable with their questions.

Tension was thickening.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now to the extreme," Knuckles glanced at Alaude before walking over to the child, G stood and stepped away to make room for him. "So, what do you want to play?"

"I du-dunno," the child answered weakly.

"Hrmmm," Knuckles didn't know what to say after that.

So it was Asari who gave it another try, "what do you normally do in your free time?"

Tsuna looked down as if he did something bad, but still answered as honestly as he could, "we-well, I ha-have training."

Eyes widened. Even Lampo who didn't care and was only watching, felt a little bothered.

"But Tsu-kun, you're only four years old, am I right?" Asari asked, voice laced with concern.

Tsuna nodded, but didn't say anything further.

"What kind of training?" Daemon asked as he gently placed a hand on Tsuna's hair to play with it.

"They ma-make me run a-around the ma-mansion," the child answered, raising his hand to his hair trying to fix what Daemon was messing.

"How many laps?" Alaude had to admit, that if he wasn't sympathetic with the little one, he is now, a little, sort of.

"Uhm, I-I dunno, I al-always lose co-count, so I-I just st-stop when I ca-can't run anymore," he finally gave up on his messy hair, it's not like Daemon is doing anything that would make it look any different.

"Doesn't that make you feel tired?" Asari asked, more worried now than ever.

"No-not really, Re-reborn gives me a lo-lot of me-medicine," Tsuna started to play with his toes, waving his foot back and forth, not even noticing how his father's guardians have stiffened at his last answer.

"Why do you train?" Alaude got over it fast.

"Reborn sa-says it's for sta-mina, so I-I could be-be str-ong and protect the family," he didn't stutter the last part which only made the guardians believe further how normal it was for him, to even have such a reason at such a young age.

Silence.

There was no doubt this child was being raised as an heir, the future Boss of the famiglia.

"That was such a nice answer, little one, but right now you don't need to have training, so do you have anything else that you want to do?" Asari thought that it was finally time to change the topic, he was starting to sense boredom coming from the innocent child.

"Re-reborn te-tells me to stu-dy all the time," he answered again, not knowing anything else to say.

"Could you tell us something that this Reborn doesn't tell you?" G snapped, failing to not raise his voice at the child, granted that he wasn't mad, he just couldn't believe what life awaits the children of Vongola.

Tsuna flinched and hid his face on Daemon's coat, hands tugging tightly.

"G!" Knuckles and Daemon reprimanded him.

G sighed, "okay, sorry..." he knelt back down in front of Tsuna, "I just want to know if you do anything else other than what that Reborn tells you."

Tsuna peeked at him with one eye before slowly revealing his angelic face again, but he didn't say anything, he just shook his head.

"You don't play?" Asari asked, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"We-well, I ha-have a lot of to-toys, people gi-give me gifts ev-everyday," Tsuna wasn't really sure if he answered him right.

"What about friends?" Knuckles prodded.

"I-I'm the only kid li-living in the man-sion," Tsuna asked a bit shy about his situation.

And that was just sad.

"What about your mother?" G carelessly blurted out.

"Mama's al-always in the ho-hospital," Tsuna bit his lip.

And that was just sadder, they couldn't pry deeper.

G sighed again in exasperation for God knows how many times already.

"Okay, so what do we do?" G stood up from his position, looking at all of them for any suggestion at all.

"Well, since Tsuna originally wanted to get to know us, why don't we all spend time with him, one by one?" Asari asked everyone good-naturedly.

And truthfully, it would be a feat to say no after all the things they asked the poor little boy, an in which he answered as honestly as he could.

Also, it was because they knew they'd feel like the worst man that ever lived if they refused the little Primo-look-alike who is by now staring at them so expectantly with his big, gooey, almost melting doe-like eyes made out of chocolate and all that's nice.

G sighed yet again, "fine! I'll go first since I'll be going with Gio later for the meeting."

Quickly after saying this, Tsuna inched closer to the edge of the couch and raised both his arms, repeatedly curling his fingers as if to tell G to carry him. And of course he did.

"Since it's only nine, we'll all get to spend at least an hour with him, until Gio and I get back from the meeting which would probably end by three," G moved to leave and Lampo tried to make up an excuse to clear himself out of it, but nothing came out, so he merely watched G leave.

"So we're babysitting a brat?" Lampo's shoulders sagged.

"It's not gonna be so bad, after all that child's too adorable for his own good," Asari defended, chuckling to himself. "I'm next after G, okay?"

"And I'll go after you to the extreme!" Knuckles proclaimed.

"I'm going last," Alaude informed them before he turned and left.

"Nufufu~! I shall go after Knuckles then," Daemon assigned himself too cheerfully.

"Can I pass? I'm not good with kids," Lampo whined some more.

"I don't mind taking over you time, but you have to tell bambino yourself that you don't want to spend time with him," Daemon sneered before walking away.

"I can't do that! What if he cries?" Lampo tried to be stubborn.

"He won't cry if you would just do it to the extreme!" Knuckles chided him.

"That's right, Lampo. Even G who is admittedly worse in kids than you was easily persuaded, don't worry and just play with him in an hour and you won't even notice time's already up." Asari continued to coax him as they started to head out.

"Geez... this is so bothersome," Lampo let out a dejected sigh, if only he knew how wrong he'd be.

* * *

G carried Tsuna over to his room, he didn't know what to do with the boy but he figured he'll just wing it. Unfortunately, once he opened the door, he was gravely reminded why they didn't keep kids around. His room littered numerous weapons of all kinds, from disassembled guns lying on the coffee table to the armalite on his bed, to the pistol collection he had displayed over the fireplace to the grenades on top of his bedside table and so on.

He looked down to see the brunette mildly interested at the sight.

"What can I say? I'm a messy person," G justified, putting the child down so he could clean up a little, "don't touch anything."

After gathering the disassembled gun pieces, and throwing them inside one of his drawers, G took the armalite and tried to look for a high enough place where Tsuna can't reach it, not that he thought the kid would try. Thinking that last thought, G looked back to the kid by the doorway, Tsuna hadn't moved from his position.

"Hmmm, since you're already on training and have a hitman for a bodyguard, I assume this isn't the first time you've seen a gun?" G didn't know where this might take them but he just got curious all of a sudden so he asked.

Tsuna nodded, "Reborn al-ways ha-had a gun, he also sho-showed me how to asse-mble and fi-fire one."

"You tried to fire a gun before?" G inquired, further not liking what he was hearing.

"On-only an air-gun," Tsuna shifted his gaze, unsure if his answer was pleasing or not.

G nodded, and put the armalite inside his closet, then he collected the grenades and placed them inside one of his dressers, when he saw one of his revolvers. A thought occurred to him, and he decided to take it.

"Come on, let's go outside, we'll have target practice," G scooped him up and made their way to the garden.

When they got there, G sat him in the porch then he positioned himself. But then a thought occurred to him, "hey, what should I be shooting at?"

"Ple-please not ani-mals," Tsuna held his hands together.

G shrugged before pointing on random things he thought he could shoot.

_Bang!_

* * *

"Tsu-kun!" Giotto was alerted when he suddenly heard a gunshot, he quickly rushed out of his office, running as fast as he could to the direction of the ongoing shots. And apparently, he was not the only one alerted, he met up with Alaude, Daemon, Asari, and Knuckles on the way there.

"Where's G?" He asked, his every step precise.

"He's the one babysitting Tsuna right now," Asari replied, also quick on his feet.

"Bambino should be fine, even Pinky isn't that irresponsible," Daemon assured him as they made their way over the nearest veranda, surprisingly, Lampo was already there.

They came to a stop and gaped, blooms of red roses littered the yard as G continued to shoot at the said flowers.

"G! What on earth are you doing?" Giotto asked frantic due to the sight that greeted them.

But before G could look back to answer him, someone else already did, "it's ta-target shoo-ting, Papa."

Giotto looked towards the side to see Tsuna happily sitting there.

"Tsu-kun!" Giotto was immediately by his side, "are you all right? Did he scare you?" But before Tsuna could even reply, his father immediately redirected his attention. "G! What in heavens were you thinking?‼"

"I was just showing him how I shoot, because he wanted to get to know us, remember? It was the only thing I could think of," G tried to explain but Giotto wasn't relenting.

"But still! You could've just taken him to his room and played something! Anything!" Giotto knew he wasn't usually this frantic, but the mere thought that his son was there, made all sorts of emotion elevate from him to the extreme. "God! You weren't thinking at all!"

All eyes widened.

That was the first time Giotto blew up on anyone, and it was on his best friend at that.

"PAPA!" Tsuna shouted his loudest.

And that snapped Giotto out of it, he slowly looked towards his son, who was now running towards him.

Tsuna hugged his legs and rubbed his face on his pants, "I'm so-sorry, Papa. I-it was my fa-fault, ple-ase don't get ma-mad at Uncle G."

"I'm not mad," Giotto sighed in exasperation before assuring Tsuna by ruffling his hair, but then he remembered his earlier action, "was I?"

The Vongola Boss looked at G, and saw his right-hand man still a bit stunned at what happened, then he looked back down at his son before looking back at G again.

"I am so sorry, G! I didn't mean to yell at you!" Giotto explained, he didn't know what had gotten into him.

Finally, G was able to recover after hearing the apology, "it's okay, it's fine, I was just a bit surprised."

"Are you all right, Giotto?" Asari came up from behind, worried glances thrown at him by his other guardians as well.

"I'm fine, I'm just... really sorry everyone," Giotto turned his attention back to his son, kneeling down in front of him before hugging him tightly. "I still haven't finished my work yet so I have to go, I'll see you later Tsu-kun," he kissed his son's forehead and immediately went on his way. "I'll leave Tsu-kun in your care."

"Papa," Tsuna murmured to himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, little one, your Papa will be fine," Asari assured him.

"Yeah, I'll watch over him," G said as he started to follow after his Boss, "take over, Asari. It's your turn."

"Gladly," Asari nodded with a smile as he stood back up again.

Once G was out of earshot Lampo couldn't help asking, "okaay, what just happened?"

Unexpectedly, it was Daemon who answered, "Giotto's starting to feel the pressure, everything's different now that he's a father."


	3. Babysitting Uncles: Part 2

Since it was Asari's turn, he guided little Tsu-kun into the open veranda of his room. He made sure to clean up all his weapons in fear that Giotto might blow up again, and on him this time so he had to be extra careful. According to what Daemon said, it was due to pressure. Of course, he knew that being a father meant a lot of things, but he wouldn't know how that would feel, because he isn't one. He glanced over Tsuna as he prepared tea, the child was enjoying the japanese setting of his room, looking around with eyes wide in wonder.

"You're japanese, aren't you, little one?" Asari had the urge to ask, he often wondered about the child's name.

"Uhmm, ye-yes, I think. Bu-but only half fr-om Mama," Tsuna answered with some difficulty since he wasn't well-versed on the topic.

"I see, have you ever been in Japan? On that thought, where do you live?" Asari knew he was supposed to be the one answering questions, but he just couldn't help himself, the child was just so interesting.

"I've been to-to Mama's house o-once, but I li-live with Reborn in I-italy," Tsuna answered as truthfully as he could.

"I see, only the two of you?" Asari didn't know why but he felt he needed to know more.

"No, there are al-also a lot of ma-maids and but-lers," the child explained.

Asari decided to stop at that, while he still wanted to know more but he didn't want to pry. He placed a plate of cookies and their tea cups on the table, motioning for the child to help himself.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" [1] Tsuna happily took a cookie.

"Dou Itashimashite," [2] Asari smiled fondly at the little sky, then he sighed, "it's so nice to be able to speak japanese again."

After finishing their snacks, Asari obliged himself to play a piece for Tsuna in his flute and that's how the rest of his babysitting time was spent.

* * *

After finding out the kid had been doing a little bit of training, Knuckles had wanted to see how much the kid could keep up with him. But after witnessing Giotto blow up, he immediately diminished the idea, which now brought the two of them into the chapel. He was only keen on two subjects after all, boxing and praying. So, if Giotto obviously wouldn't like boxing for Tsuna, he decided to take the little sky to pray.

"Have you ever been in a place like this, Tsuna-kun?" Knuckles led the little sky through a row of long chairs.

"Yes, Grandpa bro-ught me to a place li-like this once, he sa-says it' s important to pr-ay." Little Tsuna answered in earnest, "it he-lps us ga-gain the str-ength to fi-fight. But I do-dun like fi-fighting so I'd ra-ther just pray."

"That's basically right, God is always watching us after all, and he'll definitely listen to innocent angels like you," Knuckles smiled, he entered a long chair and sat on it.

"It's li-like when we use fla-mes, right? We pr-ay for str-ength, and then do-do what we must," Tsuna followed, sitting beside him.

Knuckles nodded, pleased that the child knew things like that were important, he pulled something out of his pocket, showing it to the little sky. "Do you know how to pray the rosary then?"

Tsuna shook his head, "bu-but I've se-seen people do it-it before, they were ev-en kneeling and stu-ff."

"I see, must've been devotees," Knuckles then took Tsuna's small hands into his and allowed him to hold the beads, "here I'll teach you."

Just like with Asari, the time spent with Knuckles was pretty peaceful. By the time they walked out of the chapel, it was nearly lunch time, and there was a car waiting in front of the mansion. They walked back and was greeted by Giotto and G, as the two made their way out.

"We were looking all over for you two," G motioned for the both of them, as Giotto seemed a bit timid.

"Papa," Tsuna approached him with worry written all over his face.

Giotto smiled, bending down to scoop him up, "don't worry my child, I'm fine."

"But papa," Tsuna hugged him around his neck without hesitation.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm all right now, see?" Giotto pulled him back a little so he could give him a smile.

Tsuna smiled back.

"Come on, and let's get this over with so you can have the week off," G called for him to get in the car.

"Yeah," Giotto placed Tsuna down and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you later, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna nodded with a smile.

"Take care of the rest, we'll be back soon," Giotto told Knuckles as Daemon, Asari, Lampo, and Alaude walked outside to see him leave.

Tsuna waved goodbye as they watched the car disappear, and once the car had left the gates of the estate, he felt a sinking feeling inside. It wasn't his hyper intuition, it was different. Like, he was missing him already. And he had to admit that to himself, that even though he knew this wouldn't last, he still wanted to hope it would.

* * *

Daemon was in charge of him now, and it was lunch time which meant he didn't have to spend the entire time with the illusionist alone, not that he would've mind. The Mist guardian sat him up beside him on the long side of the table, the rest of the guardians taking seats around them, except for Alaude of course, the aloof guardian of the cloud chose to sit farthest from the lot of them.

They were having pasta for lunch and Tsu-kun happily tried to eat it by himself, keyword: tried. Just rolling the pasta around on his plate made so much mess, Daemon had to do it for him, he just refused to be fed, he was a big boy already after all. The illusionist merely chuckled, it was a refreshing sight to see a child try to be responsible for himself, and an extremely cute one at that. Oh, he could just imagine Giotto when the said Boss was younger, he couldn't help but smirk creepily at that.

"Un-cle, Da-Daemon," Tsu-kun brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes? What is it, Bambino?" He didn't know why he was so fond to call him that, but he wouldn't be breaking the habit anytime soon.

"Ca-can you pl-ease make so-some illu-sions for us to-to watch whi-le we eat?" The boy meekly asked, blushing a little.

"Nufufu~ what kind of illusions?" Daemon made to clarify, he knew if he showed Tsu-kun some kind of twisted morbid gore, Giotto would have him burned on a stake.

"Ha-happy illu-sions!" Tsu-kun beamed, eyes wide with expectation.

And of course, Daemon had to comply. He tapped his fork on a wine glass, and pointed it on a fruits basket in front of them. When he placed his fork down, the leaves still attached to the fruits started to rustle. Then, one by one the fruits climbed down the basket, having little arms and legs, and lined up in front of them. There was of course, the pineapple, apples, oranges, bananas, a watermelon, and many pieces of grapes. When they all got out, they started to do a dance. Running around in circles, jumping up and down, it was so cute since the fruits were singing in squeaky small voices of some unidentified fruit language.

"So-so amazing!" Tsu-kun watched with eyes as big as they can get, clapping his hands all the while.

"This is extremely cute!" Knuckles had to make the comment as the fruits marched around the table.

"Wow, I didn't know you can make pleasant illusions," Asari commented, unaware that his words could mean something offensive but Daemon shrugged it off, knowing full well how the Rain guardian was like.

Daemon scoffed proudly, he only made illusions like these with Elena, but if it's for the heir of they're famiglia then why not, right?

Lampo was surprised at first, but got over it, and was currently bored watching the fruits pass him by in their performance. Then, he noticed a grape walking near his plate, he just loves grapes. So without thinking he stabbed it with his fork and proceeded to eat it.

A loud gasp was suddenly heard from Tsu-kun, "poor grape-chan..."

"You idiot," Daemon remarked icily.

"What? It was coming to me," Lampo reasoned dumbly, raising his hands.

Daemon let out an exasperated sigh, tapping his glass again to call the fruits back to their basket. He wouldn't want Tsu-kun to develop nightmares over fruits being eaten by humans. And thus, ends their lunch time. Tsu-kun kept a adorable pout on his face, very displeased with what Lampo did.

And unfortunately for Lampo, it was his turn to babysit.

* * *

Lampo found himself standing by the doorway of a sitting room where Tsu-kun was currently in, the child refused to be carried by him, insisting to walk by himself, and he wouldn't even look at him. Clearly, the child was mad at him, if the incessant huffs and pouting were any indication.

He sighed and ruffled his hair messily, well, he only had to watch the kid, right? He didn't really have to play with him, right? He sighed again, remembering what Asari said about apologizing. But why should he even apologize? It was just a fruit for goodness sake!

 _'How troublesome,'_ he thought as he tried to watch over Tsu-kun, keyword: tried. Because Tsu-kun wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd he go?" Lampo started to panic when he couldn't find the boy anywhere in the room. He ran back to the hallway, but the kid wasn't there either.

...

"Should I even look for him?" The thunder guardian questioned himself as he didn't really want to play 'hide and seek.'

Minutes after deliberate thinking he finally felt guilty, and started to look for the boy in the huge mansion.

"Tsu-kun, I'm sorry already, so please come out!" He called, too panicked to even think about himself saying words of the sort. What would Giotto do if he finds out he lost his son? Fear started to creep into him, he called out again. "This isn't funny, young Vongola! You better come out before my time to babysit is over, or else I'll tell Alaude on you!"

"That's something you don't hear everyday, ne, Tsu-kun?" Daemon watched Lampo's back as the green-haired teen walked aimlessly down the hall.

"We-well, let's no-t wo-rry him to-o much," Tsuna giggled sheepishly as Daemon carried him, following after Lampo. But making sure not to be seen.

"Nonsense, I say we should punish him a little," Daemon suggested as he materialized his scepter and waved it around.

For some reason, Lampo then started to run for the gardens, seeing "Tsu-kun" run into the bushes. When he was already in the bushes, he heard Tsu-kun call for him in one of the windows of the fifth floor in the mansion. He ran back inside.

"Ho-w come ano-ther me wa-was there, whe-n I am he-here?" Tsu-kun asked in great wonder, looking up at Daemon as the illusionist carried him away.

"It's called magic, my dear bambino," Daemon laughed inwardly.

When Lampo was already in the fifth floor, he saw Daemon walk away carrying Tsu-kun in the gardens. He sighed, turning back to go out again.

Arriving outside, the thunder guardian walked tiredly towards the table where Tsu-kun and daemon were watching candies dance around.

"I hate you," he grumbled, taking a seat.

"I'm flattered," Daemon chuckled to himself.

"So-sorry, if we pla-yed tricks on yo-u, Uncle La-lampo," Tsu-kun apologized, handing him a bunch of candy.

"It's okay, as long as Giotto wouldn't be mad at me," Lampo leaned back, resting from all the running he did. He yawned.

And Tsu-kun yawned as well.

"Nufufu~ it looks like you need your nap now, bambino," Daemon commented at the tired looking Tsu-kun, and the kid merely nodded. "Please have the honors then, I believe it's your turn now, Alaude."

Alaude suddenly came out of nowhere, carefully taking the little sky in his arms before walking back inside the mansion. "Hn."

Daemon and Lampo watched his back, they weren't expecting him to actually carry the boy.

Tsu-kun waved goodbye to the two remaining guardians, then rested his head on the shoulder of the Cloud guardian.

By the time Alaude arrived in his room, Tsu-kun was already fast asleep. Deciding to have a little nap himself, he didn't bother detaching himself from the boy as he sat comfortably in a couch, keeping a protective arm around the child.

An hour later, Giotto and G finally arrived back in the mansion. Shock evident at the state they found Alaude and Tsu-kun in, not that they would say anything about it.

* * *

Three days after Tsuna's initial appearance, Giotto and the rest of his guardians have started to seriously grow fond of him. They would take him around town, they would play with him in the park, or eat sweets in the ice cream parlors. They wouldn't go as far as introducing him, but they did allow him to say hi and hello, under the pretense that he was a distant relative. It pained Giotto that he couldn't boast about his child all he wanted, but at the same time understood and prayed to God he would be given the chance in the coming future.

Tsu-kun became like what you would call a breather in their daily dangerous life in the mafia, the little angel just made them forget all that was bad in the world. Like, all of a sudden they lived in a heavenly paradise and nothing, and I mean nothing, could go wrong. As if he blows all the troubles away with just that bright smile, such a refreshing sight that made them think they could do anything, and no worries could ever bother them.

Until of course, when reality came knocking on their door. And no, it was not Reborn coming to fetch his son as he had first expected, it was, rather a more probable threat. It was Ricardo, a long time friend and ally.

Giotto greeted him upon entry, showing only smiles of the friendliest intent. While it's true that Ricardo looked frightening, he was at the same time one of the most loyal members of the famiglia. The tall, dark and handsome young man bowed down in front of him, straightening up with the barest of smiles. Ricardo was truly a man of great discipline and valor. One of the most prominent assets of the famiglia, a man who would die for Vongola.

But why was he a threat, you ask? Well, Giotto didn't know about it at the time, and when they found out, it was a little too late to even question it.

"Se-secondo," was the first thing they heard coming out of Tsuna's mouth after being presented in front of Ricardo. The child's eyes were as wide as they can get, mouth gaping open, struggling to say something.

Ricardo, openly stared. He didn't know his Boss had a distant relative that looked like his exact carbon copy, except for the eyes, he noted. In all honestly, he didn't know what to say, he was surprised but he knew there was no need to be worked up about it. So, he just sat there, staring at the child gaping at him, "what did you call me?"

"Secondo," this time Tsuna's voice sounded more certain, as if he couldn't be wrong. His eyes started to water as he couldn't resist the urge anymore, he ran towards Ricardo, not hearing his father or his uncles call to him. He didn't care about anything right now, the Boss he'd always known was in front of him, he could only yell out all the more. "Secondo! Secondo!"

No stutters, no doubts, no fear. Tsuna immediately latched himself in Ricardo's leg, hugging him as if his life depended on it. Afterwards, he climbed up on Ricardo, digging his face in his chest, and then he cried.

Giotto and his guardians were shocked, too shocked to give an immediate reply, even Alaude's eyes were slightly widened. Ricardo was also stunned himself, he didn't know the child, and he most certainly didn't know anyone being called "Secondo."

The child cried, hiccuped, and murmured in his chest, mumbling things he couldn't even fathom.

"Bambino, aren't you mistaking him for someone else?" Daemon was the first to speak, breaking everyone out of their minds. Based on what Tsuna called him, he could only deduce one thing, Ricardo would probably be the second Boss of Vongola.

Hearing that made Tsuna flinch, but his fists tightly clutching on Ricardo's shirt didn't loosen even a little bit. He lowly shook his head, as if wiping his tears away before carefully taking a look at the man's face. It was Secondo, certainly, and there was just no way he could be wrong. He'd known Secondo for as long as he could remember, being one of the people who raised him. But something was amiss.

Teary chocolate orbs widened as realization dawned him, this was truly Secondo. But this was much, much younger than the Secondo of his time. Ah, that's right, he almost forgot. This wasn't his time. This wasn't the Boss of his famiglia.

Tsuna slowly looked behind him, towards the direction of a worried Giotto, towards his papa, as another tear slipped down his cheek. He looked back at Ricardo, this time with a meaningful gaze as his grip of him started to weaken until he completely let go. He stared down at his hands as he released the shirt, he had realized his mistake, but he wouldn't say anything about it. He couldn't.

He allowed Giotto to pick him up, and off Ricardo, turning to bury his face on crook of his father's neck. He made no more sound.

"I'm sorry about that, Ricardo, but it seems Tsu-kun needs to rest now," Giotto smiled sadly at him, and Ricardo didn't know what to make of it. But before he could think of a reply, the Vongola Boss was already in his back, walking out of the room.

The little sky peeked at him from his father's shoulders, and much to Ricardo's surprise, the child's eyes were gold.

They never spoke of the incident since, the silent understanding clear in their minds.

* * *

Walking back to Tsuna's room, Giotto couldn't help thinking of the possibilities. Their famiglia would go on without them, towards a second generation where Ricardo would be the next Boss, and then his future son growing up to be their heir. He felt all kinds of emotions stirring within him, and honestly, he wasn't even sure if he liked the way things were going or not. He was sure Ricardo would make an excellent Boss, the man was quite capable. But what about the war the future Vongola was fighting now? What about his child growing up?

And yet again, another question. Tsuna would need to go back to his time eventually, he just didn't think it'd be as soon as now.

"Papa," Tsu-kun called over him.

"What is it, Tsu-kun?" Giotto felt dread creep up on him, Hyper Intuition acting up again.

"I'm so-sorry," the child's voice wavered.

"It's okay, my dear little one, I understand that you must miss him." There was no need to ask, and confirm anything. He already knew, and probably more than he should.

"No-ot that," Tsu-kun shook his head and leaned back to look at his father, "I ha-have to go."

_"I love you, Papa."_


	4. The Second Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> 10 - Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyoya  
> 9 - Takeshi, Hayato  
> 8 - Chrome, Lambo  
> 7 - Tsuna
> 
> *It's been three years since Tsuna's first travel to the past, but for Giotto it has only been one month.

One month, it had been approximately one month since Tsu-kun first magically appeared into their lives, only to flicker away in that one instant before they even realized what had happened. When Giotto woke up the next day without Tsu-kun beside him, he had originally thought that everything had been just a dream, too good to be true. Until of course, the testaments of his guardians proving that the past days were indeed true, some servants were even looking for the young heir.

He sighed as he walked the long hallway to the conference room, he had expected the hitman Reborn would come to fetch him, but he certainly did not realize that Tsu-kun could go back to his time on his own. He wondered what made the child be so willing to go back so soon, they weren't even sure if things have already settled there.

Ah, that's right. He remembered Ricardo.

Or was it Secondo? That's what Tsu-kun called him, and for a while he knew. Ricardo might possibly be the one to replace him, he frowned.

Don't get him wrong, Ricardo would make an excellent Boss. Giotto just wasn't sure if he wanted to know if having a replacement would define him dying in the near future as well. And of course, it wasn't the fear of death, it was the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his role as Tsu-kun's father.

He stopped in front of large oak doors, slowly opening for him.

"Good morning, everyone," Giotto greeted as he made a swift entrance.

All of his guardians were present, standing in greeting back to him before taking their seats again. He sat at the head of the table.

After the disappearance of Tsu-kun, their lives started to go back to how it was before they met the child. The daily routine of endless meetings, skirmishes, paperworks, just the mundane life as it used to be. Thinking back at it all, they never really get to explain anything to Ricardo, and they were lucky that he never asked.

Suddenly, he heard G curse, one of the papers he was holding softly wafted to the table.

Giotto blinked, he hadn't been paying attention. He slowly brought his eyes up to the face of his best friend, only to notice that G wasn't even looking at him.

"What the fuck?" G murmured loud enough for everyone to hear as he stood from his seat, supposedly reading a report. But instead gaping at something from behind him.

Primo then noticed the rest of his guardians doing the same thing, he slowly turned back to be greeted by the sight of a young boy halfway entering through the window. But that wasn't the catch yet, because this boy just so happens to look exactly like his Cloud guardian, except for the hair.

And for a while, the boy gaped back at them, eyes slightly widened staring mostly at the platinum blond at the far back of the table.

But before any of them could make a peep of reaction, there was a sudden sound of explosion coming from downstairs, the room trembled slightly. The boy jumped forward, running as fast as he could.

G tried to grab him but failed when the child ducked and rolled towards the door, slamming himself to open it before making a mad dash through the hallways. Alaude was the first to react, running out to chase the boy.

"After him!" G yelled as they all started to make their way out.

Running in slight panic, ten-year-old Kyoya wasn't sure if what he had seen inside the conference was an illusion or just his imagination. If he didn't know his father was supposed to be dead a long time ago, he would've sworn he saw him sitting at the far back of the table. He shook his head, he didn't sense mist flames so they shouldn't be illusions. On the other hand, it was impossible for them not to be as well.

"Tch," he quickened his pace, he'll think about it later, what's important now is that he must protect Vongola HQ from the enemies.

Turning towards the direction of the staircase, he suddenly felt awkward. The mansion felt a little different from how it was this morning, there were few bits of furniture and paintings that he did not recognize, although basically everything was the same. He shrugged the feeling off, jumping off the second floor banister when he reached the main entrance where the explosion came from. Primo and his guardians hot on his trail.

"He jumped off! What a reckless kid!" Lampo commented frantic.

Alaude who was running upfront followed after the example of the child, jumping off without hesitation.

"What the hell is he getting so worked up for?" G muttered under his breath, a smirk underlining the entire sentence.

Giotto smiled inwardly, he was tempted to expect the best of such chaos, but he wouldn't admit that loudly. At the very least, his Hyper Intuition wasn't flaring up.

Unlike the two skylarks however, they didn't jump off the banister. Instead, they just stopped there to survey the area, and try to make sense of the attack. The entire receiving area had been completely demolished, shards of glass and burnt pieces of wood littered the place, along with gravels of stone. Thick smoke covered most of the area, making anything barely visible.

Suddenly, they caught sight of Alaude's mini look-alike being thrown back by a huge robot-like figure.

"Kid!" G and Asari yelled to him because they didn't know his name.

Giotto looked for Alaude, and saw him busy fighting back against another advancing robot. From the looks of things, he's barely pushing the big thing back.

Three other robots were slowly approaching the kid, the rest of the first generation started running towards the kid to protect him. And just as they thought they wouldn't make it in time, a little girl who looks a lot like Daemon came out from the side, beating them to him.

She was carrying a trident twice her size, but as small as she was, she was still able to spin it around swiftly, calling out for her defense.

"Cortina Nebbia!" She stomped the bottom of her trident, and a huge barrier made out of mist flames shielded her and the boy behind her.

"That isn't gonna be enough, female herbivore," Kyoya rasped, getting up from where he fell.

"Are you all right, Kyo-kun?" Chrome turned to him, a worried expression all over her face. "I'm so sorry about this, it was my fault. I used mist flames to camouflage my body, I didn't think I'd be followed here."

"That's careless," Kyoya's stance was a little unstable but he could still fight, "don't get in my way."

Chrome watched him run to attack, and she knew, that was how the Cloud child expressed his thanks. She spun her trident again, dismissing the barrier as she prepared to attack herself.

"Genjū Gagaia!" Another stomp of her trident, and multitudes of black crows started flying about from the ground. They attacked the robots as well, dissolving parts when they hit. She panted, she's been using her flames non-stop for a long while now. She sat herself on the ground, she was starting to feel her body ache with all the cuts and bruises she didn't know where she got.

Suddenly, a robot was going to dive on her, she didn't notice her mist crows have diminished in number. She was also too weak now to use another Cortina Nebbia, she closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came.

"Dei Hazan!" Waves of sword slashes made out of mist flames erupted from Daemon's scythe, completely shredding the enemy. He was standing in front of her, then he turned to look back, "are you all right, little bambina?"

Chrome's single eye widened unbelievably, the first thing she thought was if the man in front of her was an illusion. But he wasn't, if he was made out of mist flames, she would've felt it instantly. So then, how was is possible for her father who died a long, long time ago to be standing right here in front of her?

"Are you an illusion?" She didn't know why she asked, but she thought he might answer after asking her a question just now, right? If he's just an illusion, that would be too cruel...

"Oh, I assure you, my cute little bambina, we are not illusions," Daemon motioned to the rest of the first generation who started to fight off the other robots as well.

That was when Chrome allowed her eyes to wander, she looked at each of them. They all looked so familiar, but it couldn't be, right? How was this possible?

Suddenly, one of the men approached her, kneeling down to her level.

"Tsu-kun's papa," she recognized him.

Giotto smiled, "I see, so my suspicion was right. I take it, you're from the future?"

"From the future?" Chrome was confused, how could that happen? But still, it was at the same time, possible. It was the only explanation.

"We'll talk about it later, for now let us take care of this," Giotto turned to look back at the fight, sharing a knowing smile with Daemon in the process.

Another loud explosion was heard, as Kyoya managed to destroy another robot. He was thrown by the explosion, and tumbled on the ground.

"Kyo-kun!" Chrome yelled out for him.

"Mini-Alaude is really pushing himself too hard," Lampo couldn't help commenting.

"We better take care of this quickly then," Giotto entered Hyper Dying Will Mode, immediately landing a flaming punch on one of the five remaining robots, destroying it instantly.

"Two down, three to go," G also managed to take out one of the robots with his archery.

"Kuzuryu Kawakuzure!" Asari's rain dragon ate one of the robots, and destroyed it as well.

"Corna Fulmine!" Lampo delivered a strong bolt of lightning that instantly blew up his own target.

"Extreme punch!" Knuckles was the one who gave the last blow.

As the smoke slowly cleared, they surveyed the area and damage again, only to see Alaude standing in front of his supposed son. They watched as he knelt down, trying to help his son up.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your help!" Kyoya slapped his hand away.

That's when Giotto knew something was wrong.

"Kyo-kun!" Chrome's voice was reprimanding, as she ran towards the two skylarks.

"I'm fine!" Kyoya bellowed, steadying himself on fours as his entire body continued to shake.

Giotto followed by the rest of his guardians approached them, he waited a little before asking, "you two are from the future, right? Would that mean that you're Daemon's daughter?" He asked Chrome, the girl stared at him, then at Daemon, then back at him again before slowly nodding shyly.

He then turned to Kyoya, "you're Alaude's son?"

"No, he's not my father! My father is dead!" Kyoya surprised all of them with his outburst, not daring to look up at Alaude.

Dread started to creep up on Giotto, and his guardians. They remembered all the things Reborn said to them, that they were already dead in the future.

Giotto knelt down, it didn't matter if they were dead, he had a really important question for the two children right now. He faced Kyoya and Chrome, "I don't know what kind of issues you both have in the future, but I just have to ask you something important... By any chance, is Tsu-kun with you?"

The cloud child snapped his head up, and shared a shocked expression with Chrome. They completely forgot.

Kyoya then fished out something from his pocket, a purple box. He released what's left of his cloud flames, stunning the first generation, even Alaude and Giotto had to take a step back. The child's flames were quite powerful.

"Roll! Cambio Forma! Cirrocumulus Dispersion!" [1] A hedgehog with big spikes covered in cloud flames came out of the box, multiplying by a hundred at the command of its master. "Search for Tsu-kun at once!"

"Mukurowl! Cambio Forma! Misty Reflection!" [2] Chrome also released strong mist flames that was inserted into her violet box, where an owl coated in flames came out and multiplied itself by reflecting. "Please look for Tsu-kun and the others, hurry!"

Giotto didn't know why, but the sight made him smile. These children were quite the reliable little guardians.

Suddenly, Kyoya felt drained and dropped unconscious, he had completely exhausted his energy and flames. Without thinking, Alaude had picked up his son, carrying him in his arms. Chrome also fell down on her knees, panting raggedly as she tried to stay awake. Daemon approached her with a sincere smile, then she let him carry her.

"It seems Vongola's future is truly bright," Asari couldn't help commenting, the power of their children was such a sight to see. And now the rest of them just couldn't wait anymore to meet their mini-mes.

"Still, what were those things?" G turned to the girl in Daemon's arms.

"Gola Mosca, it's a prototype robot, a new kind of weapon," Chrome felt she was going to shrink from all their attention on her.

"So which family sent them to attack you?" Giotto asked, this might not be the best time, but he knew this was far from over.

Chrome kept quiet for a moment, "they are inventions of Vongola."

"What? Then why would they attack you?" G was slightly incredulous.

"Right now... Vongola is not in a good state..." the little girl trailed off vaguely, and they knew they weren't going to get the answers they wanted any sooner.

"And I bet that's already putting it too lightly, considering the fact that they attacked our children," Daemon was seething, and he struggled to control his temper. They all needed to calm down.

Unfortunately they didn't get a chance to do so when another explosion was heard, it came from outside the mansion and was very near.

"What is it this time?" Lampo whined, as he followed after Giotto and the rest of the guardians, they didn't even get the chance to put the kids down somewhere safe.

Once outside a couple of Mukurowls and Rolls returned to their owners, they must've found another child where the explosion came from. But the box weapons had not enough flame in them to fight since the technique was only for reproduction for easier search. This allowed Chrome to gain a little bit of her Mist flames back, giving her the energy to scream when she saw the person Roll and Mukurowl found, and couldn't help. "Haya-kun!"

Nine-year-old Hayato was gliding though the skies, firmly standing on a Storm disk. He was barely dodging the attack of the robots but he will not be thrown off, he was consistently firing his flame arrow switching from various cartridges.

"Multitudes of Flame Thunder!" [3] An attack combining Storm, Lightning and Cloud attributes, he released countless barrages of red lightning, eliminating five Moscas. But there were still three remaining left, he then summoned his box weapon. "Uri! Cambio Forma! Storm Leopard!" He released a great magnitude of Sun flames to make Uri grow big enough for him to ride.

"Haya-kun's a genius... he commands five flame attributes..." Chrome muttered unconsciously as she watched in complete awe as the bomber fire a rain cartridge to freeze the three remaining Moscas in place as he struck them with another Multitudes of Flame Thunder.

"And that's G's son, am I right?" Lampo was the one who confirmed.

Chrome merely nodded.

Suddenly they all heard a creepy cheer coming from the forest, "kufufu... as expected from Tsu-kun's right hand- _dog_. You defeated all of them and you didn't even need my help," it was a mini-Daemon so to speak. A few Mukurowls and Rolls floating around him.

"Onii-chan," they heard Chrome mumble, she was beginning to become really quiet, but why, shouldn't she be excited of her brother's appearance? Daemon on the other hand, was all smiles and had sparkles in his eyes. Not only did he have a daughter, but also a son! Oh, such wonderful joy!

"Yes, and that's the difference between you and me, you fucking idiot." Hayato landed with Uri, approaching the other boy.

"Definitely G's son." Lampo uttered deadpanned, and everyone else nodded, except for Alaude and G who developed a tick.

"Oya? So mean... but don't worry, I understand that everything you say is the exact opposite of how you truly feel, little doggie-chan," mini-Daemon continued to infuriate him.

"What did you say, you pineapple-freak? I oughta shove a dynamite up your ass!" Hayato continued his tirade, completely oblivious of the first generation who were all quite displeased with his language.

"G... of all the things, you had to teach your son _that_?" Daemon was the one who reprimanded the first generation storm.

"I agree, you're already bad enough on your own," Lampo nodded mockingly.

"Would you all just shut up!" G's sudden outburst had finally attracted the attention of the other two children.

"Oya...? What do you think you're doing, Chrome?" Mukuro asked his little sister, determined not to meet his father's gaze.

"They're not illusions..." Chrome clarified, "we seemed to have traveled into the past."

"That's not what I'm asking, get off of that man right now," the mini-Daemon was obviously gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama, but..." the sudden change of honorific when she addressed her brother was quickly noticed by the first generation. Daemon slowly set her down, feeling sudden dread at his 'supposed' son's actions.

"It doesn't matter, just come here," Mukuro was quick to cut her off every chance he gets, he trembled as he clutched his fists.

But Chrome didn't heed him, and instead she even tugged on the pants of their father, silently asking for help. Daemon, being the understanding father that he was, turned to his son. "Nufufu... is there something wrong, my dear child?"

"Yes, the mere sight of you disgusts me, release my sister right now." Mukuro spat, then turned to Hayato as an afterthought occurred to him, and asked him in a softer tone, "do I laugh like that? I hope I don't laugh like that."

"You laugh like that," Hayato replied deadpanned.

"Damn it," Mukuro cursed as he turned his attention back at his 'supposedly deceased' father, and glared.

Daemon glared back, he didn't know what happened in the future, but he doesn't like the way his son said those things to his face. He was also quite disappointed, and for some reason, something was churning from deep down his gut.

Suddenly, Hayato exclaimed. "Ah! Kyoya! What the fuck?‼"

Alaude merely blinked at him after he called for his son, which stirred Kyoya from his sleep. The cloud child opened his eyes, and when he found himself in his father's arms, he quickly swatted him away. Kyoya stumbled but immediately got on his feet, running towards the other two children, taking his position behind Mukuro. He glared at his feet, ashamed at being caught weak and off-guard.

"Kufufu, finally you joined us, Birdie-chan~" Mukuro greeted him, before turning back to Chrome, "now for you, Chrome. Come here."

Chrome lowered her head, gripping tighter at Daemon's pants. "...I want to... stay here with them... onii-sama..."

"Don't elude yourself with some cheap illusion, Chrome. It's true that they are alive here in the past, but nothing will be changed when we go back to our time. They will still be dead," Mukuro tried to keep calm, making sure he doesn't sound too angry.

"Even so, I... I want to be with Papa... while we're still here," Chrome's voice was meek and quiet, but it was still clear. She wanted to be with her father.

And for once Mukuro didn't know how to say no, he understood how much his sister wanted to meet their father, her knew he didn't have the right to take this chance away from her. This couldn't happen again. His eyes softened in defeat, but then he was surprised by the words coming out of Hayato's mouth.

"Fucking stupid," the young storm glared deathly daggers to his father's direction, his entire form trembling with anger his little body could barely contain. He was seething, hands clenched tightly about to bleed, teeth grinding in screech. He was definitely seeing red.

G frowned at that, it didn't take a genius to figure his son was furious at him, but of course there was no way for him to know why. "The hell is your problem, brat?"

"Guhh, you! You're my problem, you fucking asshole‼ Why are you still alive?" Small sparks of red lightning emitted from his figure, Hayato was near to raging.

"But you already know the answer to that, don't you, you damn brat? It's because you're in the past... and here I thought you were supposed to be smart," G scoffed. He knew he shouldn't rile him up any more, but he'd be damned if he didn't teach his son some manners.

"Why you, fucking... —just fucking die already‼" Hayato growled, letting out as much anger as he could possibly muster.

"Why the hell are you so mad?" Apparently, G isn't as patient himself.

"Because you killed my mother!"

To say G was stunned speechless was an understatement, everyone else were completely shocked, dumbfounded even.

"It was you... it was all because of you... —Shit! I hate you! I fucking hate you with every fiber of my being‼ I hate you so much I want to stab myself and rip my veins out, so I could rid myself of that horrid blood of yours!" Hayato was shaking, he was shaking in so much anger, he swore he'd cry any moment now. But he won't, not in front of that bastard-of-a-father of his!

G didn't know what to say, he knew he had a temper, but to see his son like this, hell-bent against him was just too much. He watched the child panted after all the shouting he did, clearly he was already trembling, eyes starting to tear.

"If only you weren't alive... you were gonna die anyway, why didn't you die sooner? You could've spared mom all the pain and suffering! ...I mean, just who the fuck were you kidding? Making a family in the mafia? Screw you‼" It was at this point when tears started to run down Hayato's cheeks, but he went on, "what the fuck were you thinking...? Did you have any idea what you put us through?‼ —Of course, you didn't! You died!"

It was then that Giotto felt he understood something about the boy, clearly he was broken. And they were the one's responsible for it, not G alone. He looked at Alaude's and Daemon's sons, both of them kept their heads down.

"You... and all of Vongola, I hate all of you! You should all just die!" The storm child drew a shaky breath, "die... just go die, or I'll kill you..."

"If you kill him, you'll cause a Time Paradox and you might never be born," for the first time someone interrupted the raging storm, it was Mukuro. "In as much as I hate my father the same way, I wish to continue existing... It's not worth it anymore anyway, they're already dead in our time."

"No, you're wrong... my life is but a little sacrifice if I could save my mother from ever meeting that fucking bastard," Hayato sneered, disgust lacing his voice. "Besides, I'd rather never be born than to go on living as his son."

Mukuro sighed, "fine then, I don't really care. But we'll hold you responsible for this."

Hayato smirked, stretching his left arm as he summoned a great volume of Storm flames, targeting his father, "Tornado Flame Arrow!"

Asari moved upfront to defend them, but someone else beat him to it.

"Sakamaku Ame!" It was a boy with black hair holding a wooden katana, "ahahaha! That was dangerous, 'Dera! You could've hurt someone!"

Asari almost felt his heart stop, he knew that laugh, that was _his_ laugh!

"You stupid baseball freak! I was trying to kill someone with that!" Hayato yelled out in frustration, pointing his finger behind him, "do you even know who it is that you're defending?"

The first generation rain waited in baited breath as his son turn to look back at him, and for a while, everything fell in slow motion. Because just like the rest of the previous kids, this one looked exactly like a carbon copy of him. He was brought out of his thoughts, as the child openly gaped at him, dropping his katana.

"Thanks for protecting us, little one. I almost had to drew my sword if you didn't make it in time," Asari smiled as gently as he could, reaching out to the young rain. But the kid evaded him, falling on his butt before scrambling to grab his katana, and running behind Hayato.

"What's going on? That man! He looks exactly like my father!" Takeshi exclaimed, clutching his katana in front of his chest, while his other hand held Hayato by the shoulder.

"That's because he _is_ your father, you moron!" Hayato fumed, turning to look back at the taller boy who kept a hand on him.

"Ehhh~?‼" Takeshi was abruptly stopped by what he saw on Hayato's face, "ne, 'Dera? Were you crying?"

Hayato shrugged his hand off, turning to briskly brush his face with his sleeve, "no, of course not!"

"What happened?" Takeshi turned to look at Mukuro for answers.

"Kufufu... we got transported in the past, and Hayato was in the middle of attempting to kill his father when you showed up... You should've come earlier to witness his tirade, it was so overly dramatic I honestly wanted to barf," the young Mist snickered.

"What did you say, you fucking pineapple?‼" Hayato tried to pounce on him, only to e held back by Takeshi.

"Is that true? But if you kill your father in this timeline, you could disappear," Takeshi frowned.

"Who cares about my life? It's mine, so I can do anything I want with it!" Hayato continued to struggle.

"What are you talking about? We _all_ care about you, 'Dera." The young rain tried to calm him down, turning to the mist and cloud for confirmation, "right?"

"Really? We do? Do we really have to?" Mukuro feigned confusion.

Takeshi pouted at him.

While Hayato cursed, "I fucking hate you."

"Must you really have that word on your every sentence?" Mukuro frowned at him, deliberately changing the topic, all the while completely ignoring their fathers and acting as if they were never there.

"I'm going to fucking say, whatever I fucking want, whenever I fucking want to!" Hayato yelled at his face.

"Oya? You're only proving to be worse than your father now," Mukuro sneered.

"Don't you fucking compare me to that fucking bastard! At least, I don't laugh like a fucking creep!" Hayato just cursed to no end.

Mukuro was ticked, and was about to retort when Takeshi suddenly replied for him.

"Eh? Is my laugh really that creepy?" The little rain didn't even realize that Hayato meant Mukuro's 'kufufu.'

It was then Hayato's turn to get a tick, "I wasn't talking to you, moron!"

Their childish argument was cut abruptly when they heard a melodious laugh, it came from Giotto. All eyes looked at him, as he continued to hold his stomach trying to tone down his mirth. He wiped a tear from too much laughing, "ahahaha! I'm sorry, you boys were just too cute!"

"You're Bocchan's father," [4] Hayato acknowledged him with a slight bow.

"Eh? Is that what you call Tsu-kun? How cute," Giotto tried to approach them, but with every step he took, the kids would take a step back. "I'm not gonna hurt you kids, you know."

"Thank you, you've done enough damage," Mukuro spat, turning to his back to walk away. Kyoya, Hayato and Takeshi following suit.

Giotto resisted the urge to sigh, "look, you kids can stay here with us, Tsu-kun also stayed with us the last time he was here. Also, maybe, we can talk about all those things that happened to you, and you'll never know, maybe we can do something to change that."

"No way in hell am I staying in the same vicinity as that bastard," Hayato was the one who answered, making sure to keep his distance.

"And there's nothing we'd like to change in the past, those things made us who we are now... Besides, we're all better off without any of you," Mukuro continued to walk, not even bothering to look back.

"But onii-sama... please, let's just stay here," that's when they remembered Chrome was still clinging onto her father's pants.

Mukuro sighed before turning to give his sister a stern stare, "you are free to stay here if you want, Chrome. But you can't make us stay with you... stand by your decision, and be responsible for it, on your own."

Chrome didn't speak anymore after that.

"Don't worry, Chrome. We'll only be looking for Tsu-kun, and after we find him, he'll be the one to decide," Takeshi smiled and tried to reassure her. He walked a little closer, and spoke in a lower softer tone, "also, you gotta give those guys some time... you know."

"Keshi-kun," Chrome understood, but she didn't really wanna be separated from them. Still, she wouldn't force them.

"We understand, please just be careful, all right?" Giotto responded for the rest of the first generation.

"Uhh, uhmm..." Takeshi nodded, remaining a little wary. He turned away from them, glancing towards his father before running off. However, he wasn't even far enough to separate when a huge bolt of green lightning erupted from the foot of the mountain. Instantly, they knew who that was.

"Lambo!" Hayato paused, and summoned his storm flames again, "Uri! Cambio Forma! Storm Leopard!" Then he looked at Takeshi, "hurry up, baseball-freak! Let's go!"

Mukuro, on the other hand, already coated himself of mist flames and promptly disappeared.

Kyoya stopped in front of them, "can you fly?"

"Only me, and Daemon," Giotto was the one who answered.

"Roll, Cambio Forma!" Kyoya summoned his Cloud Hedgehog, huge boulders containing spikes, "get on." With that, he jumped on one of the Rolls, leading the way following after Uri.

The first generation didn't have a hard time balancing themselves on top of the boulders, well except for Lampo. And silently they were thankful to the little skylark since they didn't have to run. When they arrived near the area, they had to stop because numerous lightning bolts were striking the vicinity.

"Watch it, you stupid cow!" Hayato was the first one there, and they all witnessed how the last Mosca exploded after being hit by green lightning.

"What took you guys so long?‼ Where have you all been?" Eight-year-old Lambo was frantic.

"We all had our own battles, of course! Now, what happened to you? You're covered in blood!" Hayato jumped off Uri and ran to him.

"Are you all right, Lambo?" Takeshi was right behind Hayato, as well as everyone else, the Rolls were already landing.

"It's not my blood," Lambo started to tear, shaking in fear.

"What do you mean, it's not yours?" Hayato felt his blood run cold.

"Tsu-kun took a bullet for me!" Lambo cried, tears and snot steadily running down his face.

"What?‼ How could you let that happen? You're the guardian, you're supposed to be the one protecting him‼" Hayato raised a fist to punch him, but someone held him back. It was Giotto.

"Little one, could you please tell us where Tsu-kun is now?" Primo's voice was as calm as ever, but everyone knew he was the one most affected by what he heard.

"He's inside that cave, Ryo-nii's trying to heal him," Lambo's voice was hoarse, he pointed to them the direction of the cave.

"I see, so you were the one left out here to stand guard, right?" Giotto ruffled his hair, "thank you, you did a great job."

Primo then turned to Knuckles, "let's go!"

Knuckled nodded and followed after him.

"I'll deal with you later," Hayato parted with a threat.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tsuna's gonna be all right," Takeshi gave him a sorry smile before running after the storm.

Seeing Kyoya and Mukuro run towards the cave as well, Chrome opted to stay with Lambo. She knelt down and hugged him, "it's all right, Lambo. We're here now... we'll be fine now..."

And that was when Lambo knew he was finally allowed to lose his calm, he wailed.

Asari, G, Lampo, Daemon and Alaude watched them in silence, just what the hell was happening in the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Facts:
> 
> 1.) "Cirrocumulus Dispersion" - it's a made-up technique where Roll creates clones of himself.
> 
> 2.) "Misty Reflection" - another made-up technique where Mukurowl reproduces by reflecting.
> 
> 3.) "Multitudes of Flame Thunder" - again, completely made-up, it's a lot of Flame Thunders.
> 
> 4.) I'm going to have Hayato call Tsuna "Bocchan" here, because it sounds like "Boss-chan," and "Tsuna-sama" doesn't sound respectful enough. Also, Tsuna isn't 'Juudaime' here yet, so I can't call him that, but when he becomes Decimo I will.


	5. The Coming Conflict

Ryohei slumped in the hallway. Giotto said that Tsu-kun needed surgery since the bullet was in too deep, and there was nothing sun flames could do unless the bullet was removed first. They wrapped him up and took him back to the mansion, where there would be sufficient facilities necessary for the operation. All of Tsu-kun's guardians reluctantly came along.

The operation was a success, they got the bullet out, stitched him up and now Tsu-kun's resting inside the infirmary. Still, the guardians couldn't be put to ease. All of them gathered outside the room, most of them dazed, but the ones who took the biggest trauma were Ryohei and Lambo. Both of their faces tear-stricken, their clothes soaking in blood, Tsu-kun's blood. Not to mention, that both of them exerted a great amount of flames protecting Tsu-kun and trying to heal his injuries.

"Hey, are you all right, Ryo-nii?" Takeshi sat beside the little boxer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The bleeding won't stop to the extreme... I really thought he was going to die." Ryohei was starting to feel numb, but he still managed to cringed, "...like the many others."

Silence.

The first generation guardians refrained from trying to console their children, not after the struggles, shouts, curses, most of which coming from Hayato. But anyway, they made sure to keep their distance, the kids were all a little too sensitive. They watched from the other side of the hallway, only a room away from their kids.

Ryohei was nearest to the door of Tsu-kun's room, Takeshi beside him while Hayato was standing in front of them. Lambo was on the other side, also sitting on the floor with his head on Chrome's shoulder, Mukuro standing beside them. While Kyoya was nearly in the middle of the hallway, leaning on the side, he was the closest to the first generation guardians.

The silence was steadily growing, and no one was keen on breaking it, no one knew what to say. Thankfully, Giotto and Knuckles chose that time to finally exit Tsu-kun's room. Earlier, only a maid gave them the news that the surgery was a success, now they get to hear the complete details.

When Giotto came out, all the first generation expected the children to immediately surround him, and fire of endless questions. So, when none of them moved from their places, they were really surprised. Still, all eyes were on him, eyes speaking volumes of what even they didn't know how to express.

They were also expecting them to ask questions like, 'is he all right?' 'How is he?' 'Are you sure he's gonna be okay?' But no, they only had one question in mind, and it was very much sensible.

"How long until he wakes up?" Hayato was the one who asked, no one else made the slightest of sounds. They were rather calm, too calm in fact. But the worry, guilt, sadness, anger, were very much clearly seen through their eyes.

"Tomorrow morning, at best," Giotto replied simply.

Hayato merely nodded before looking down on his feet.

"Thanks a lot for everything, uncle Giotto, uncle Knuckles," Takeshi was the one who offered graces. No one else made a sound.

Silence.

"You kids are awfully quiet, I'm not sure if you're taking this well, or..." Giotto trailed off, standing awkwardly in the middle of the children. He was tasked to act as the spokesperson of the first generation since the kids were still quite livid with their fathers.

"It's not the first time, something like this happened. In fact, scenarios in the infirmary happens almost on a daily basis... It's all the same, just different people behind closed doors," Hayato provided a little hint of their background, glancing at the doors of Tsu-kun's room.

"Are you telling me that all of you have been in a situation like this before?" Primo dreaded the suggestion.

Hayato shrugged, "kids make a good target... especially if they take after their parents so much."

"Don't worry, it's not like we're completely defenseless," Takeshi chuckled.

"But still... you get hurt," Giotto could only worry so much for their welfare.

"Getting hurt isn't always bad, it tells you your weak points, keeps you in the game," Takeshi did his best to lighten up the mood, at the same time explain how they fare. Asari stared at him.

"What a nice way to put it," the first Boss couldn't help smiling at such optimism. Then he knelt in front of Ryohei, "in any case, we should get you all fixed up... the blood is already drying."

"I'm fine to the extreme, I don't wanna go anywhere," even though he had his catchphrase, Ryohei still sounded too meek to be fine.

"Listen, it's not your fault. The bullet was in too deep for you to have taken it out with your fingers, and you were too young to know how to proceed with a surgery," Giotto gently patted his head. "You got him to live long enough for us to get there, that was already a great effort coming from a child like you. So, I'm truly grateful, thank you so much." He then turned to his back to comfort Lambo, "you too, you did well protecting them."

"Of course, all of you as well," Primo had to address the efforts of the rest of the children. "Now, come on and let's get you all a bath and a change of clothes, dinner will be prepared soon."

But no one made a move, they just stared at him.

"We don't deserve your kindness... we failed in our duties," again, Ryohei's voice came too soft, too meek, too broken. "Just leave us, we need to embrace our loss... to make sure we remember the bitterness of defeat, to never want to taste it again."

"How could you be so cruel to yourselves?" Giotto couldn't believe he would be hearing things like that coming from a child of only ten years old.

"Cruel? What are you talking about? It's normal to wanna grieve of defeat, we need time to accept things," Hayato mumbled loud enough for all to hear.

"I understand... but I think Tsu-kun would be really sad, once he wakes up to see all of you in such a state," the Vongola Boss would not allow them to punish themselves any further.

Hayato sighed, "Turf-top, you go on first, we'll stay here until you get back. You too, stupid cow."

"But... what about my punishment?" Lambo's voice trembled.

"Punishment? For what?" Giotto was lost, but he knew he didn't like the sound of that.

"Be-because I got Tsu-kun injured," the cow child was close to tears again.

"We'll think about that when we get back to our time, for now just go," Hayato crossed his arms.

"Wait, you're going to punish yourselves for getting someone injured?" Giotto had to ask.

Hayato nodded, "it's only for Bocchan's case because he's the heir and we're his guardians. It's no big deal, just additional rounds and laps."

"But there's no need for that," Primo didn't know why they had to be so harsh on themselves.

"Like I said, its really no big deal, nothing we can't handle. It's just additional training, that's all." Hayato let out an exasperated sigh, "besides, our mentors won't let us get away with this unscathed."

"Your mentors?"

"You didn't think we learned how to fight like that on our own, did you?" Takeshi was amused by the first Boss' reaction, he's been observing him and the only impression he had was that he was exactly like Tsu-kun.

"I see... well then let's get a move on," Giotto moved to lead the way, trying to brush the feeling off. But when he saw the faces of his guardians, he remembered something. Turning back, he asked, "by the way, we haven't really introduced ourselves, have we?"

"We already know all of you, you guys are the first generation after all," Hayato scoffed.

"And we all know Tsu-kun already, but not the rest of you little guys," Giotto smiled a little sheepish.

"I didn't know Bocchan went to the past already, but anyway, I'm Gokudera Hayato."

"Takeshi, just Takeshi... since I'm using my step-father's surname and I can't tell you that," the little rain averted his eyes.

"Ryohei, I'm using my mother's surname, and we can't tell you that either."

"Same here, and I'm Lambo."

"Chrome Spade."

"Mukuro," the young mist deliberately left his name unfinished.

"Kyoya."

"So, except for Tsu-kun, Hayato and the mist... everyone else isn't using our names?" Giotto clarified, knowing that his guardians' feelings could've been hurt.

"Actually..." Hayato looked away, unsure how to give the news. "Bocchan's mother remarried, right now he's using his step-father's surname like Takeshi... As for me, I had no choice in the matter since my mother made me promise."

"I see... for now let's leave it at that."

* * *

The next morning, Giotto and the rest of the first generation woke up to the sight of their kids sprawled all over the floor of Tsu-kun's room. They must've sneaked out during the night, and decided to camp out on the floor, they even had their pillows and blankets. It would've certainly been the most adorable sight ever, if the kids didn't harbor such a strong vendetta against them.

Hayato was sitting on a chair beside Tsu-kun's bed, he's upper half resting on his arms propped on the side. Takeshi was in a sitting position on the floor, his back leaning on the foot of the bed, with Lambo using his lap as a pillow. Ryohei was on the other side of the bed, sprawled without a care in the world, pillow and blanket in a mess. Mukuro cradled Chrome in his position by the wall. And lastly, Kyoya... he was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

Ah, speaking of the younger skylark, he just opened the window and swiftly hopped in without making a noise. He stood and leaned by the window, staring at them as if questioning why they were there.

"Don't you ever use the door, Kyoya?" Giotto couldn't help being amused, since Kyoya looked so much like Alaude, everything he did was rather entertaining.

"I can come in and go out wherever I please, don't think you can bound me with your stupid logic, herbivore."

 _Stupid logic? But that's common courtesy!_ The Vongola Boss tried not to dwell on such childish reasoning, he was reminded that this child was indeed his cloud guardian's son. "I see... very well then. Could I at least ask you talk to you outside?"

Kyoya blinked at him, before pushing himself off the window pane, making his way towards the door that leads to the empty hallway. All of the first generation ended up following after Giotto led the way towards him. Once outside, everyone stared at the cloud child who leaned on the wall as soon as he deemed his distance far enough. "What do you want?"

Giotto sighed sheepishly at the child's demeanor, he stood in front of him and knelt down to put himself on almost the same level, "let me cut straight to the point... why do you kids hate your fathers?"

"Wait, Gio-" G was about to protest when Giotto held a hand up to stop him, he looked back at Kyoya.

"Is this about that loud herbivore's tantrum?" The child asked, glancing at G before looking back at Giotto.

"Not just him, almost all of you kids showed a little, if not such a strong aversion toward your fathers." Primo frowned at the memory of Hayato shouting obscenities at his father, even going as far as try to shoot at him.

"You are mistaken," Kyoya answered, crossing his arms and closing his eyes at the same time. "I don't particularly hate my father... I just refuse to acquaint myself with weak herbivores."

"And how exactly did I become a weak herbivore?" Alaude finally found his voice, staring down his own flesh and blood.

"Simple," Kyoya stared back at him with just as much intensity, a small smirk on his face, "you died."

...

Giotto didn't get a chance to ask about the rest of the children because they suddenly heard Hayato's outburst from back inside the room.

"Bocchan! You're alive!"

Kyoya was the first to make a run for it, slamming the doors open only to see Tsuna wide awake, already up in a sitting position, quickly surrounded by the other kids. It was obvious by his heavily lidded eyes that the little sky was forcing himself to reassure everyone that he was all right. Suddenly, those eyes drifted towards him and the people behind him. The reaction was almost instantaneous.

"Papa‼" Tsuna yelled as loud as he can, gripping on his sheets so he can move and attempt to approach his father. "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

"Shhh..." Giotto quickly made his way towards his child, before he falls off the bed. "Calm down, Tsu-kun... I'm here already."

The Vongola Boss reached to caress the face of his son, gently rubbing his fingers on puffy cheeks. Then he situated himself on the bed, Tsuna immediately latched at him. Crawling on his lap, and burying his face on his chest, hands clutching as tight as it can get.

"Papa! Papa!" Tsuna was already crying, tears flowing like an endless waterfall.

"Shhh..." Giotto tried to soothe him again, rubbing small circles on his tiny back, before pressing a long gentle kiss on his son's head. "I missed you, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna nuzzled his face deeper into his father, shaking his head before looking up, "I missed you more, Papa! So much more!"

Primo smiled that most sincere smile, wiping tears away as he continued cradling his son in his arms before nestling himself securely on the bed. He ruffled his son's hair, before giving him another kiss on the forehead.

And all of this they did in front of the other children and their fathers.

Chrome's lips quivered, both of her eyes glassy as she continued to watch the sight in front of her. When she couldn't take it anymore, she ran to his father, raising both hands for him to scoop her up. "Papa," she almost whimpered.

Daemon quickly lifted her in strong arms, "oya~? Was my cute little angel being envious? Nufufu..."

Chrome blushed, hiding her face on the crook of her father's neck before profusely shaking her head.

Daemon's eyes softened as he smiled sheepishly at such cute childishness, then he noticed Mukuro looking at him with wide wary eyes. "Nufufu~ would you like me to carry you as well, Mukuro-kun?"

That seemed to snap the little mist back to his senses, his facial expression morphed into an ugly frown. He glared, gritting his teeth, both fists tightly clenched as he little form started to tremble in uncontrolled hatred. "Like hell I would! After you abandoned us, you're gonna act so lovingly now?‼ Fuck you‼"

To say Daemon was shocked, was and understatement. No words would ever be able to describe his expression of utter shock at his own son's words, he opened his mouth but now words came out. The entire deal wasn't just shocking, it also hurt him inside. And the idea that he was actually hurt made the feeling all the more worse.

"Mukkun, please don't..." came Tsuna's voice from the bed, he looked sadly, pleadingly at his mist guardian.

And Mukuro understood of course, he looked away before promptly disappearing in the mist.

"Papa," Chrome's sweet and soft voice broke Daemon out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry about Mukuro, Uncle Daemon. Please forgive him, he's just confused," Tsuna clutched tighter at Giotto's shirt.

But Daemon couldn't answer, he was still a little dazed. He nodded dejectedly.

Hayato observed them carefully, with the knowledge of the future he knew the other kids don't feel as comfortable with their fathers as they should be. Of course, there were exceptions, but judging from the current situation and into the possibilities, the best answer would still be...

"Bocchan, may I ask for how did you end up travelling here into the past the last time you were here?" First, he has to know as much detail about this time-travel as much as he could, there was no time to waste.

"Reborn took me here, I didn't know how, all I remembered was the explosion of pink smoke," Tsuna tilted his head towards his self-proclaimed right-hand man.

"Hmmm... since we were all within the vicinity of Vongola when we were transported here, it should be safe to assume that we were all sent here by the same device. Did we all encounter pink smoke?" Hayato turned towards the rest of the kids for confirmation.

"The last thing that I could remember was that Vongola HQ was under attack, explosions were heard from all directions. I couldn't make out any details, I was too busy fighting, but it's true that pink smoke engulfed me from somewhere..." Takeshi trailed off, explaining in a serious manner. "I wasn't sure, if the explosion came from the enemy or our allies though."

"I didn't see anything either, I was blindly running for my life when I saw pink... the next thing I knew I was in the forest surrounded by Gola Moscas," confusion and frustration was obvious in Lambo's voice.

"That's another thing, back in the mansion there were only mafiosi that attacked us, but when we got transported here Gola Moscas were everywhere," Takeshi frowned in the memory.

"So, it's possible that the enemy was behind this, separating us from the rest of the famiglia and preparing an ambush," Hayato crossed his arms.

"But why here? And why with Moscas?" Lambo whined, he was so scared at that time he almost peed his pants.

"Not to mention those Moscas were inventions of Vongola," Takeshi held his head down.

For a moment no one spoke as they absorbed the information, until Hayato turned to Tsuna again, "Bocchan, just how long were you stuck here? And how did you go back?"

"Well, three days I think... I don't know how I got back, I just did," Tsuna kept his head resting on his father's chest, he really didn't wanna move from that position.

"That means, it's possible for us to just get sent back eventually, but that's only under the premise of being sent here by allies. With the Moscas waiting for us to arrive here, it's more plausible that the enemy was responsible. Having said so, there's a big chance that that they could keep us here for as long as they want, meaning there could still be enemies lurking around, just waiting for the right time to strike. Thus leaves us with the priority of keeping ourselves safe, and at the same time eliminating the enemy." Hayato paused, waiting for someone to disagree or to say he missed something, when nothing came he continued. "As for getting back to our time, the only thing we could do for now is wait for Reborn or whoever comes to pick us up... Will all of that be all right with you, Bocchan?"

G stared at his son's back, the brat was actually smart, proficient, and could actually be polite if he wanted to. If only he didn't hate him...

Tsuna then nodded, "I want to stay with Papa for as long as I can."

"We understand, please enjoy this time with your father as leisurely as you can," Hayato placed a hand in front of his left chest. "As your right-hand man, please allow me to take care of everything else that isn't really worth any of your time."

"Okay, I'll leave it up to you, Haya-kun."

Hayato turned to the rest of the kids, "Rain, Mist and Cloud are coming with me. We'll survey the area, and sniff out the enemy as much as we can. Bait yourselves, and lure them out so we can deal with them as accordingly as necessary." Then he turned to Lambo and Ryohei with Chrome in her father's arms in the background, "Turf-top, the stupid cow and the girl will stay here to watch over Bocchan. Everyone got it?"

Heads nodded.

"Good, clear out," Hayato turned back to smile at Tsuna, "we'll be going now, Bocchan. Please excuse us." He bowed as low as his upper body would let him.

"Be careful, all of you," Tsuna smiled gently.

"Roger that!" Takeshi gave a mock salute as he led the way out the room, Ryohei and Lambo by his sides. Hayato and Kyoya followed shortly, before Chrome.

"—Wait!" Giotto managed to stop them from leaving, "did you kids just planned a battle strategy in front of us?"

"What about it?" Hayato turned to face him.

"What do you mean, what about it? You're just kids! You can't go out there, baiting yourselves to the enemy!" Giotto knew he was sounding incredulous, but he'll be damned if he allowed ten-year-old children go just out there by themselves to fight. "Stay here, I'll send people out, and we'll take care of it."

The kids blinked.

"With all due respect, Primo-sama, but don't you think it would serve the best interest of both sides if we don't interfere with each other's affairs?" The little storm offered.

"I'm sorry, Hayato-kun. But I don't care about this time-traveling paradox you speak off, not as much as I care about the welfare of you kids," Giotto grounded.

"Tch, why do we even need permission from you?" Hayato struggled not to curse.

"Haya-kun," Tsuna's voice sounded reprimanding.

The little right-hand man diverted his gaze to Tsuna, pressing his lips tightly together as he bowed in surrender, "I understand, Bocchan. My apologies, Primo-sama. We will stay put as you say."

 _Why is he so subdued? It's like he's a completely different person in front of Tsu-kun._ Giotto and G thought at the same time, as they stared at Hayato.

"Hayato, how old are you?"

"Ten,"

"Next year," Lambo continued for him, then Hayato kicked him in the shin, "ouch..."

"So, you're nine..." Giotto noted with a slight nod, glancing at G for a second, "all right. For now, please just head down to the dining hall for breakfast. We'll talk again later regarding the incidents taking place in your time, and other certain issues."

With that, all the kids left without another word. When the door closed, the first generation could only look back at the duo on the bed. Most of them deep in their thoughts about all that they had heard; Vongola HQ was under attack, those huge robots were from Vongola, the kids didn't know how to get back, and right now they're preparing to face their enemy.


	6. The Past of the Future

Giotto stared at his guardians, but none of them made a peep. All being too lost in their thoughts they didn't even move to give the two skies privacy, too many things to be discussed. They had decided to leave the kids to eat breakfast in peace, thinking they would refuse the food or wouldn't eat at all if they were all in the same vicinity.

Hayato was the one who made the greatest impression, now if only they could forget how he acted in their first meeting. They had to admit though, that he had left most of them in awe. He was a professional. He knew how to act right and when to act right. The only downside would probably be his potty-mouth, and G couldn't even begin to think that was his influence. Regardless, he knew too well that the kid was something to be proud of. Not only in the matters of how he handles the business, but also his fighting prowess. He just wondered what the kid had to go through to be who he was now, and why he hated him so much.

Takeshi had a better disposition, he was smiling and held no malice. While it was true that his reaction to meeting his father was rather questionable, he didn't do anything troubling further than that. But at the same time, he didn't try to initiate any kind of contact with his father. Which he should've been able to do if everything was fine, so does that mean they had problems as well? Asari frowned, the kid hasn't laughed since he saw him. Was his face that traumatizing? He sighed, he just hoped the kid doesn't hate him.

Lambo was slowly starting to talk back, the first time they met him he was frantic, about fighting to defend Tsu-kun and Ryohei then bearing the guilt that Tsu-kun was shot because of him. He was sobbing all the while Tsu-kun was in the operating room, but he started to calm down after the little sky had awoken, and they were all glad. Lampo wondered if he also had issues with his son, the kid doesn't even look his way, maybe he doesn't know he was his father? The lightning guardian huffed, it's not like he cared his son doesn't notice him, you know.

Ryohei was also opening up little by little, when they found him drowning in Tsu-kun's blood, they couldn't forget the horror in the child's eyes. His sun flames were everywhere trying to heal desperately, he was crying the entire time. Knuckles had a chance to talk to him, he held him by the shoulder, and told him that he did good, holding up until they got there. At that time, all he got was a nod, but he knew he saw recognition in those eyes. He wasn't planning to push the child though, he knew the kid would come to him when he was ready.

Kyoya was a different story all on his own, even though he acted against them at first, he was fine once they got to talk about it. The child was reasonable, and for that Alaude was thankful, he knew he won't be given that hard of a time compared to the others. But that was expected, wasn't it? He was his child after all. It wasn't hard to be proud of the kid, he was already too capable for his age, and he would certainly fly even higher under his wing. And he doesn't even have to worry about that, if the child was like him then he would willingly come to him for sure, seeking power and a worthy opponent.

As for Chrome and Mukuro, well there was no need to worry about the little girl, she was an angel. The problem was Mukuro. Even though Daemon has never been good with kids, he honestly wasn't expecting his son to act like that. He was cynical about all of this, and that's something innate with him. But when he saw his own face in his child, expressing such disgust towards him, cursing him like there's no tomorrow, it was just too much. He never once thought someone's hate could cause him so much pain. He knew he was hated by a lot of people, but for his son to do so as well, it kinda broke his heart. He sighed dejectedly, no matter what, he has to make that child like him.

Giotto couldn't take it anymore, he was so happy to meet Tsu-kun again, but for his guardians to be so depressed over their own kids, how was he supposed to be happy with his own son? He looked down at Tsu-kun, but before he was able to speak, his son beat him to it.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine! I'm sure if the uncles would just talk to the others then things will be worked out," Tsuna smiled at them.

"You're right, certainly we were able to communicate with Kyoya earlier," Asari was the one who mentioned.

"You talked to Kyo-kun?" Even Tsuna couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, he was actually quite amiable, he didn't even put up a fight," Asari smiled cheerfully.

"Wow, really?" Tsuna held a finger under his chin, "I guess, that's probably because of Uncle Alaude."

"You think?" Giotto peered down on his son with a smile, amused at the idea.

"Papa, you know... all of us have never met our fathers in our time, or at least we were too young to remember if we did," Tsuna explained with a shy smile. "That's why, even if there are a lot of unfavorable circumstances, those guys... I'm sure they were happy to meet all of you, even if only a little..."

Primo sighed softly, smiling sadly as if completely helpless, "Tsu-kun, just exactly what is happening over there in your time? What is Ricardo doing? Why would he allow things to turn out like this?"

Tsuna was startled a little, before his lips slightly quivered, tightly hugging his father again, "Papa... Secondo is dead, he died even before I could return to my time..."

"What?‼ Then who's the current Boss?" G was instantly at their side.

"...Quinto," Tsuna gauged their reactions.

"The fifth?‼ But you've only been gone for a month!" G was incredulous.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Uncle G? It's been three years since I first traveled to this time," now even Tsuna was a little confused.

"Even if there is a huge time difference, why would you already have a fifth?" This time it was Daemon who asked.

"Well... ever since the fall of the first generation none of the following Bosses lasted very long, Secondo served for barely three years," their little sky continued to provide as much information as he could.

"And the following Bosses barely served a year?" Daemon continued to inquire, raising an eyebrow at how ridiculous the situation was.

Tsuna nodded, "many famiglias are still antagonizing Vongola, Secondo lasted because he was really strong."

"But why? How exactly did we fall?" Giotto frowned at the thought.

"...You tried to liquidate Vongola," came Tsuna's quiet reply.

"What...? Why would we want to destroy something we all worked so hard to achieve?" Daemon tightly balled his fists.

"And it's only been a year since we established Vongola, so judging by your ages, that makes our Primo's reign... only about four to five years?" G further questioned.

Tsuna looked down, he didn't know how to answer those questions anymore.

Giotto sighed, rubbing small soothing circles at his son's back, "all right, that's enough. We'll figure things out eventually, for now... Tsu-kun needs to eat breakfast as well." The Vongola Boss stood up from the bed, opening his arms to carry Tsuna when he finally noticed the change, "Tsu-kun, you're a head taller now, you've really grown."

Tsuna blushed, smiling slightly, "well, I did say it's been three years..."

"And you don't stutter anymore either," Primo went on, taking in all the changes. It made him happy to see how much the child has grown, but at the same time it saddens him to think that he wasn't able to raise him.

Tsuna meekly nodded, "not so much anymore, only when I get nervous or lose composure... Reborn gets mad when I do that."

"I see, so that man is still with you," Giotto lifted him up careful of his injury, also taking note of his new weight.

"Yeah... he's our tutor, and instructor in most of our training," Tsuna instantly wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

Giotto led everyone out of the room, and through the hallways. Nearing the dining hall, they had to stop when they heard the rest of the children talking inside. Primo looked at his son and raised his forefinger to his lips, signalling them to keep quiet. He knew eavesdropping wasn't the best thing to teach his son, but his Hyper Intuition told him to do so. He glanced at his guardians, he had an inkling feeling what they would hear would help them understand the situation more.

Inside the hall, an argument was brewing between Mukuro and Hayato.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hayato? Do you seriously think that this will be for the best?" Mukuro struggled to keep himself from shouting.

"It's for Bocchan, no room for arguments," Hayato continued to eat his meal.

"But Hayato!" Mukuro tried again.

"Bocchan wants to spend time with his father, that means no matter how much I have to suffer breathing the same air as that bastard, it doesn't matter! Because Bocchan will be happy," Hayato grounded once again, Mukuro hated staying with the first generation as he does, but Tsuna always comes first. "Besides, we can always try to kill them, you can think of this as a blessing in disguise."

"Could you guys please stop talking about killing our fathers? Personally, I don't hate my father, it's just that the circumstances in the future are unfavorable for him," Takeshi found his voice suddenly joining the conversation.

"I agree to the extreme! ...I mean, I could never call that Priest my father, but I could never hate or blame him for everything that happened," Ryohei supported Takeshi's side.

"That's easy for you two to say, you didn't watch your mother suffer and die in front of you!" Mukuro glared at the two.

"Onii-sama!" Chrome chided him.

"You too, Chrome! How could you act as if that bastard hasn't done us any wrong?" Mukuro turned to glare at his little sister too.

"Because we all knew what it was that they died fighting for!" Chrome was getting teary again, but she would not back down.

"That's what you want to believe, but you don't know anything!" Mukuro was not gonna back down either.

"Stop it already‼" This time it was Lambo, his voice breaking, "At the very least, your father wasn't someone to be ashamed of! ...My father's so hopelessly pathetic, I can't even look at him."

"Could you guys please not turn this into a competition of who has the worst father?" Takeshi tried to plead, things were getting out of hand, "I'm sure none of them wanted for things to turn out the way they did."

"Enough of that shit! It's already been decided that we'll stay, right? Now everybody just shut the hell up!" Hayato heaved a deep sigh, then he stared at the last person who didn't say anything. "Kyoya... you were with them earlier this morning, what did you talk about?"

"I merely settled matters with him," Kyoya had a deadpanned expression on his face. "I've got no complaints about my father, aside from the fact that he died, he's excellent, better than any of your fathers for sure."

"Now, wait a sec—!" Hayato couldn't finish.

"Are you going to defend him now?" Kyoya cut him off.

"O-of course not! I know he's the worst father in the world!" Hayato almost screamed in frustration, before lowering down his voice, "but even I know that he was the best right-hand man... I still hate him though."

"A good man, but not a good father, huh?" Lambo mumbled audibly.

"That does't change anything... I didn't need a good man or a mafioso, I needed my father and he wasn't there," Mukuro's shoulders slacked. "He still chose Vongola to the end."

"I see... now I have more or less grasped the situation, but we're going to need the extra details to understand everything further," it was Giotto, standing in the open doorway with Tsuna in his arms, and the rest of the first generation behind him. "I apologize for eavesdropping."

The kids were mostly shocked, except for Takeshi, and Kyoya and Mukuro refuse to show it.

"It's fine, we knew you guys were listening," Takeshi waved them off with a sheepish smile.

"You knew they were listening?" Hayato questioned in a much too low of a tone.

"Eh? You didn't?" Takeshi blinked innocently at him.

"Stupid baseball freak, and his stupid freaky inhuman senses," Hayato grumbled before defeatedly resting his head on the table, "well, we might as well get all of this over with now."

* * *

It took them a little while to settle down, fathers sitting in front of their sons, except for Tsu-kun who remained on Giotto's lap. Tsuna nibbled on his toast, he felt tension slowly rising as his uncles stared at their sons and vice-versa. He placed the piece of bread back down on his plate, he didn't feel that hungry anymore, and he was the only one eating.

"Uhmm, maybe, I should go first," Tsuna looked at his father.

Giotto looked back at him, "you can start by telling me how you came to know me, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna nodded, "for me, it wasn't a secret that Papa died, that's what Mama always told me whenever I asked about you. And when I would ask about how, she would tell me that you died fighting for us."

Everyone listened intently, facial expressions were grim, but no one dared to interrupt.

"Of course, I always knew how you looked like, I've seen many portraits, and heard many stories," the little sky continued. "When I first came here, I was really shocked to see you in person, and alive. But at the same time I was scared, if this was a time before then I already knew what was bound to happen... And currently, in my time..." Tsuna looked down, he didn't know how to say it.

"Your mother remarried, right?" Giotto smiled fondly, he didn't know what to feel but he guessed that it was fine, as long as someone would be there to protect the ones he unintentionally left behind. "Hayato told me about it yesterday..."

Tsuna looked shocked that he knew, but he nodded nonetheless, "it happened last year... Dad is the current head of CEDEF."

"Alaude's replacement?" Again they were a little shocked, but that was only expected if they were already dead, right? "How is he like?"

"He's big, and bulky. He has short blonde hair, and a short beard. He always laughs really loud, always telling silly stories, but he acts more like a bodyguard most of the time. He's over-protective, and strong. He likes adopting children, he adopted a kid named Basil a long time before he married Mama, so I have a big brother now."

Tsuna went on telling stories about his new father, and of course, Giotto couldn't help feeling a bit jealous and sad. But there was nothing he could do about it, he just hoped that man would be enough to protect his son, and serve a good example. "He sounds really nice, do you like him?"

"We-well... I guess, yes, I do like him." Tsuna felt a little awkward so he had to say something more, "but I still love Papa the most!"

"Thank you, Tsu-kun," Primo smiled gently, and a little sheepish. He knew he was being a little childish, but he had to admit that he was glad to hear something like that. Giotto looked around, "now then, let's move on... who's next?"

"Oh, what the heck, let's just get this over with." Hayato stood from his seat, sighing in exasperation. His father was in front of him but he chose to face Primo, "I'm an illegitimate child. You know what happens to illegitimate children in the mafia, don't you?"

"What? How?" Giotto frowned, holding Tsu-kun a little tighter.

"The bastard didn't know Mom was pregnant, but they did plan to get married some time after Vongola's liquidation. However, the bastard died halfway through the chaos. The famiglia ended up in a civil war, factions that follow your ideals and those who rebel against it. My mother was exiled, and she went hiding for a couple of years," Hayato had his arms crossed on front of him as he continued explaining.

 _'He's talking like I'm not here,'_ G thought as he watched his son.

"Shortly after Secondo died, Terzo found out the bastard had a child, and went hunting for my head. Of course, Mom tried to protect me, but they killed her. I managed to escape and lived as a street rat for two years, doing everything I can to keep away from the famiglia. Until Quarto managed to capture me, I was taken in and..." Hayato paused and looked down on the floor, "I... I searched for the bastards who killed my mother, I killed them... and I tried to kill Bocchan too when I first met him..."

Giotto and the other first generation guardians' eyes widened, but none of them could say anything.

"Kufufu~ what's with that reaction? Never killed a person before?" Mukuro mocked, resting his chin at the back of his hand.

"What are you saying...? You're just kids," Primo was almost breathless, and not in a good way.

Mukuro shrugged, "not our fault we were born in this family. Besides, isn't it a mafioso's job to kill people? You should be proud of me in that case, after all I assure you I've killed more people than Vongola's first generation altogether."

Silence ensued for the adults.

"Killing people is not something to be proud of," Kyoya was the one who refuted, "it means you were weak because you lost control. You lack discipline."

"Kufufu~ Kyoya, you're really one to talk. Need I remind you of how merciless you are that you don't even deliver the finishing blow, always leaving your victims to die off on their own," Mukuro was standing now, crossing his arms as he scowled mockingly at the young skylark.

"It's due to their own weakness if they died after I spared them," Kyoya brushed him off.

"Ohhh, my apologies, I almost forgot that logic doesn't work with you," Mukuro sighed dramatically. "But nothing changes the fact that you had killed too—"

"Enough!" Surprisingly, it was Daemon who lost his cool, slamming both of his hands at the table as he stood. "Sit down, Mukuro! And not another word from you until it's your turn!"

Shock was evident on Mukuro's face, but he quickly dismissed it, turning his head to the side with a huff, "and why in six hells should I listen to you?"

"Because I am your father! And if you don't listen to me I'll drag you down to places worst than where you've been through! And believe me, dearest son of mine, there are so much more than just six paths of hell," Daemon stared him down, the symbol of a spade flashing in his right eye.

When Mukuro heard that he was scared shitless, he stumbled down to his seat. His face turned red from humiliation and anger, he kept his head down, his entire form trembling in barely controlled fury. He gritted his teeth, lips quivering as he glared at his tightly clenched fists, gripping the cloth he wore on his lap.

When Daemon was done, he huffed and turned to back to the storm child, who was glaring at him for what he just did. He sneered back, "you may now continue with what you were saying, Hayato-kun."

"Don't use that tone on my son, Daemon," G warned him not to get Hayato involved.

"Nufufu~ my apologies then, Hayato-kun's father," Daemon sat down with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, please go on, Hayato-kun," Giotto called for the storm child's attention back.

"A-as I was saying..." Hayato forced a cough before continuing, "I was quickly put up for execution after getting caught. Bocchan was the one who saved me, he managed to convince Quinto in freeing me and now I'm his storm guardian and right-hand man."

"So, which part of all of those made you hate me so much?" G decided to be straightforward, while he wasn't exactly the most patient man in the world, he badly wanted to solve his problems with his son.

"Everything," Hayato slowly turned to face him, glaring with so much uncontained anger. "Mama used to be so happy, always smiling at me because I look exactly like you. She gave you her everything, she was faithful to Vongola, she loved that famiglia that you were a part of. But what did they do? How could they kill her?‼" The little storm yelled out the last line, anger slowly wavering to make way for anguish and misery.

"And if that wasn't enough yet, I was treated as an exotic animal! It wasn't just Vongola after my head, there were also many famiglias interested in that kid who possess five flames! Even when I was supposed to be executed, people looked at me as if I was a valuable specimen they couldn't wait to dissect! I don't even know how I developed five flames, or how it was even possible in the first place. Clearly, it was your filthy horrid blood cursing me! But I didn't wanna be part of the mafia, I didn't wanna be part of Vongola, and I most certainly didn't want to be your son!"

Hayato started panting, eyes threatening to tear up. "Why did I have to go through all that? I was always on the run, I stole food to survive, I slept in the sewers because nowhere else was safe! Why the hell was the biggest threat to my life, the famiglia that my father belonged to?‼ And out of everything, how could you just die, not even knowing about me?‼"

G stood from is seat and rounded the table to approach his son, when Hayato finally started crying. He reached down, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't misunderstand, I don't need you! Or anyone to comfort me!" Hayato took a few steps back, creating distance between himself and his father as he briskly brushed away the tears. "I'm fine now! I'm stronger now! I'm smart and I can control my flames, I can fight for myself now, there's no reason for me to runaway anymore! That's why, I never needed you!"

Hayato panted even more, and in a quieter tone he mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, "so then... why? ...why did I actually feel happy to meet you...? ...Damn it all," Hayato closed his eyes tightly, as he ran away crying.

"Hayato!" G didn't know why he wasn't able to say anything until then, he tried to go after him but he was interrupted.

"Leave him, uncle G," it was Tsuna. "When Haya-kun explodes like that, he should be left alone to cool down first."

But before G could comply, a creepy laugh resonated in the room.

"Kufufufufu~! That was a lot better than I expected," surprisingly, it was Mukuro again.

"Mukkun," Tsuna certainly didn't want to see Mukuro and Daemon shouting at each other again, especially after seeing how Mukuro lost the earlier argument.

"I meant that in a good way," Mukuro rested his chin on the back of his left hand, waving dismissively, "he broke the ice pretty well that it isn't so hard for the rest of us to follow."

Tsuna let out a silent relief breath, before shifting his gaze towards Takeshi.

"Guess, I'm up next," the baseball enthusiast stood up but his smile faltered slightly, "ahahaha! I wonder why, I'm suddenly nervous."

Asari smiled fondly at him, "you don't have to say anything you're not ready to tell us."

Takeshi shook his head slightly, "it's fine, I don't hate you anyway, and I think you deserve to know everything." He then turned to face Primo, "I was adopted and raised by Oyaji, [1] he's the current master of our family dojo, the 'Asarigumi,' which is the school of your sword-style," he turned back to his biological father.

"I see," Asari smiled at the thought, at least his son was taken care of.

"From the start Oyaji made me aware that he only adopted me, and that my real father is someone called Asari Ugetsu... but I didn't know about the mafia part," for some reason Takeshi felt himself lower his head. "Back then, I didn't know anything about fighting, Oyaji kept me away from the sword, I didn't even know we had a dojo. But one day... we were attacked. Vongola took Oyaji as a hostage, so I had no choice but to go along with them."

"That was when I started to learn about the sword, my father was forced to teach me for my own defense as well," Takeshi smiled sadly. "He always said that he'd rather have me playing games and baseball all day with my friends, than be stuck with him inside the dojo learning how to fight... He said he didn't like it, how my eyes would suddenly change when I go for the kill, he said he doesn't like being reminded that I was a natural-born assassin, because I was his son."

Takeshi momentarily closed his eyes, before opening them again to stare straight at his father, "that's why I'm not ready to acknowledge you as my real father just yet. My father is that man who raised, loved and took care of me. I don't know what will be left of him if he wasn't my father anymore, I don't want to devalue him. So, I'm really sorry."

Asari unconsciously gripped the cloth on his lap, but no one saw it because it was under the table, "I understand. I'm just really glad that you don't hate me, you can just call me Asari-san if you like."

"No," Takeshi's sudden answer surprised Asari for a moment, then he continued, "I'm gonna call you, 'Chichi'. [2] Because you are the person who brought me to life, I don't want to devalue you either."

Asari had to cover his mouth, he was so pleasantly surprised it brought tears to his eyes. "Thank you," he uttered softly with a slight blush.

"Ahaha! It's nothing," Takeshi waved him off with an embarrassed blush of his own.

Asari motioned him over, "can I hug you?"

Takeshi released a sheepish breath, before running around the table to hug his father.

"I don't know if I could be a father to you like your Oyaji, but I will do my best," Asari kissed him on the forehead, and hugged him tighter.

"Ahaha! I'll do my best to be a good son too!" They released each other and Takeshi went back to his seat.

"Let me pretend that didn't happen," Mukuro gave a snide remark again.

"I agree, if Hayato was here, he'd freak." Lambo sighed.

Tsuna shook his head a little, "anyway, it's your turn, Ryo-nii."

"To the extreme!" Ryohei stood up, and looked at Knuckles. For a few moments he was silent, then he suddenly blurted out, "I extremely forgot what I was going to say!"

Since Hayato wasn't there, it was Mukuro who slapped his own forehead.

Giotto laughed sheepishly, the child was too much alike his sun guardian, it's a good thing Knuckles had long learned how to take notes. "All right then, how about just answering our questions then?"

"I could definitely do that to the extreme!" Ryohei didn't lose even a bit of enthusiasm.

Giotto nodded, "then could you please explain to us why you can't call Knuckles your father?"

"Yeah! That's simply because he's an extreme priest!" Ryohei punched in the air, before continuing, "Priests can't have children, so doesn't that make my birth like a sin?"

"That's right, Knuckles wasn't supposed to have a son... so then, how are you...?" Giotto trailed off, not sure how to state the question.

"I forgot to the extreme, but the nuns said he already had me before he became a priest... he just didn't know," Ryohei stared blankly at his father, who stared back at him just the same but with more confusion.

"It was unclear how and when it happened, but according to the reports, Ryo-nii was found in a church orphanage. It was also stated there that his mother became a nun after giving birth to him... but things like that, would cause a great scandal to the memory of the first generation and Vongola. So, even after he was seized by the famiglia, Ryo-nii is not recognized as Uncle Knuckles' son." Tsuna explained with a frown, "his situation is very much the same with Hayato."

"Wait to the extreme, if I already had you before I became a priest the doesn't that mean... that you're already alive in this time?" Knuckles sounded calm but worry and confusion were evident, trying to recall how could he even have a child.

"That's not unlikely," again, Tsuna answered for Ryohei.

"Then we should definitely start looking for you, Ryo-kun," Giotto immediately decided upon hearing the possibility.

"Yes, but please not while we're here, Papa. It might cause a great time paradox if we end up meeting our counterparts from this time," Tsuna didn't really understand much about this time-travelling thing, but it would be safer if they didn't do anything drastic.

"I see, we'll then we'll just have to do so immediately after you go back," Giotto shared a nod with Knuckles.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing to the extreme, but I suppose it'll be all right," Ryohei was happy to hear that his father was actually willing to go look for him, but again he wasn't sure how that would affect his current life in his own time.

"It's decided then," Giotto smiled at the child boxer, before shifting his gaze on the little thunder, "now then, you're next."

Lambo gave out an overly exasperated sigh, "I was born and raised in my mother's famiglia, it's a long-time ally of Vongola but I'd rather you not know the name. Anyway, just like what Hayato said, Terzo was the one who started the hunt for us, the 'missing Vongola children' as they put it. But it was more on Quarto's time that most of us were caught, he was ruthless. When my mom and grandpa refused to hand me over, he ordered Vongola to destroy us. My mother's famiglia was annihilated, goes without saying that I was taken by force."

Giotto's shoulder's slacked, muttering breathlessly, "Vongola attacked their own ally...?"

"Vongola's relationship with most of their ally famiglias were dire already, following the fall of you first generation, so for us it wasn't much of a surprise. Most of the Bosses that followed after Secondo were bloodthirsty, if not unfit to rule but Vongola was close to ruins that time, no one had much of a choice. Us, children of yours, were all abducted to serve as reassurances that Vongola will go on. They were scared to take another fall," Lambo explained further, all the while looking sideways.

They were quiet for a while, as information started to sink in.

"So then, you're mad at me for that?" For the first time since meeting, Lampo finally had the gall to talk to his son.

Lambo blinked at him with half-lidded eyes, and in his most bored tone he stated flatly, "no... because you're so pathetic you can't possibly be a threat to me."

A huge metaphorical boulder suddenly fell from the sky, hitting Lampo as hard as it could.

"Nufufu~ why am I not surprised?" Daemon had to shake his head.

But Giotto had other thoughts, he regarded the child, "Lambo-kun, you..."

"I'm fine," Lambo answered quickly before Giotto could even pose a question, "it's not something that I would warrant you hatred with, I know enough that it wasn't you guys who did that."

"So...? We're good?" Lampo was tense, as much as he didn't like children, he would never want a child who's hell-bent on killing him like G.

Lambo sighed again, seeing the pathetic side of his father, "as troublesome as it is, Lambo-sama is willing to tolerate you."

And that kinda hit a nerve, who cares about worrying what your son thinks of you, Lampo replied with an irked expression on his face, "and I to you."

Giotto huffed sheepishly, "well, that went better than I expected."

"Better than nothing," G agreed.

Giotto nodded with a chuckle, looking towards the far-end of the table, "so now, we go to you, Kyo-kun."

"My mother was a daughter of a Yakuza Boss, she was supposed to raise me but she died in battle with you," that's it. That was the best and most detailed explanation they were gonna get from Kyoya.

"I see... we'll you already confronted your father before so, I guess we can leave it like that," Giotto glanced at Alaude, and seeing the older cloud pay no heed, he decided to just move on. He looked towards the two little mists, "who wants to go first?"

"U-uhm, I don't know much, I-I was too young... but I know that Papa fought and di-died for us," Chrome fearfully sneaked peaks at her older brother, lips quivering slightly.

Mukuro's face was unreadable, having his eyes closed.

"Now for you then, tell us your version of the story," Daemon struggled inside to keep himself calm, he looked at his son.

Mukuro finally opened his eyes, resuming the glare he had on earlier when he was told off by his father. But instead of beginning a speech, he stood up and walked over to stand behind his sister. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled on the strings of Chrome's eye-patch.

Daemon felt someone painfully ripped his heart out, as he and everyone else sat shocked at seeing Chrome's right eye thickly stitched with burnt marks.

"Aaahh‼ Onii-sama‼" Chrome screamed, hastily covering her eye and lowering her head on the table.

"Mukuro‼" Takeshi, Ryohei and Lambo stood and ran to stand up for Chrome.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lambo frantically shielded Chrome from her older brother, while Takeshi and Ryohei tried to calm her down.

"I'm just showing my dearest father a little evidence of what Chrome and I had to go through, as lab-rats in the experiments of an enemy famiglia," Mukuro snidely remarked with a smirk.

"Who cares about that?! You know how sensitive Chrome is with her condition! And the trauma she still suffers from!" Lambo was unbelievably standing up against Mukuro, he was one of the closest to Chrome after all.

"Her condition? Her trauma? Everything she went through were a thousand tons lighter than mine! She was even too young to remember most of it, but I still clearly do‼" Mukuro turned to glare at Chrome, "she doesn't even know what Mama had to go through, defending us and miserably dying, drowning in her own blood! But she acts like she has all the rights to decide forgiving our father! Why should she be treated like a porcelain doll while I suffered in silence bearing the burden for the both of us?! She didn't even succeed in awakening Hell's eye! She's a failed experime—"

SMACK!

Daemon suddenly slapped him.

He didn't even realize his father had moved from the other side of the table, and he blurrily started to think about it as he slowly raised a hand to hold his stinging cheek. Red and blue eyes wide open in utter shock, staring up at the tall figure of his father. He felt small for some reason, also helpless and vulnerable. But he knew this man would not embrace and comfort him as he did to her, because this man was standing up for her and not him... just like everyone else. Everyone who loves her, and hates him. But why...? Is it because he killed, and she didn't? ...But he did that for her, and for their mother, didn't he?

"Nothing, no matter what or how severe, will ever excuse you from abusing your little sister, even if it's just words," he heard his father say. Daemon sighed, "we were only asking for _your_ story, this has nothing to do with Chrome."

"Nothing to do with her?" Mukuro lowered his head momentarily, then he started chuckling to himself, until those chuckles turned into full bursts of terrifying laughter. "This has everything to do with her‼ Because she's my sister, she's the only family I have left! And you're taking her away from me! Just like everything, you ruined my life‼"

All of a sudden, huge pillars of molten lava erupted from the floor around them, as the background of the dining hall slowly got distorted. They all felt wobbly, dizzy, as their entire surrounding started to morph. But before the Mukuro got out of control, Kyoya appeared behind him and hit him on the head with his tonfa as hard as necessary.

Mukuro fell to the ground, unconscious, and the dining hall started to change back to how it originally was.

"K-Kyoya-kun..." Giotto breathlessly muttered, silently asking for an explanation.

"Since we arrived here, he hasn't take any of his medications yet," Kyoya stated flatly.

"Medications?" Daemon felt himself tremble in dreadful anticipation.

"Mukkun is mentally-damaged," Tsuna was the one who answered. "Vongola found him in a mental asylum shortly after Terzo took his position, Chrome was also there but she wasn't locked up in solitary confinement. Mukkun, however, was chained down in a cell underground."

"In any case, let's put him to bed," Takeshi took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Chrome, she looked at her father.

"...I'll put him to bed, and watch over him," Daemon crouched down to carry his son in his arms, before quietly walking away to his room.


	7. An Ode: To the Father that I hate so much

 

Daemon exited his room after a few hours of watching Mukuro sleep, he still couldn't believe everything his son was forced to go through, and now he agrees, he might have been partially at fault. He looked to the side and wasn't surprised to see Chrome standing there, he knew she waited outside the whole time.

"It's still pretty early in the day, but you can take a nap if you want. We didn't do anything physically exerting, but I'm sure the emotional pressure was a little tough," Daemon knelt in front of his daughter.

Chrome shook her head, "I'm fine, I just want to stay with Papa."

Daemon stared at her, "Mukuro hates me, that was clear from the start. But about you, he was... rather conflicted, in my opinion. He was very protective, at the same time, jealous, envious, and angry even. How bad is it, exactly?"

"Onii-sama is just scared, he's always been more scared than me. Because he  _knows_  what it was like, he could remember everything," Chrome's eyes were showing a different kind of light. Admiration, worry, fear, were all present. "He feels responsible for me, that he always has to take care of me, and that only he should do that. But at the same time, he could feel envious and jealous because everyone takes care of me because I'm the only girl in the group. He might also be angry at me at times, because I don't understand him much. Onii-sama doesn't trust anyone, especially from the mafia, and that includes even Vongola as well."

"Chrome, which famiglia was it that did that to you? Tell me so I can take care of them now, to prevent these things from ever happening," Daemon asked gently, but deep inside he was already over boiling point. He was so furious, he was prepared to let loose infinite gates of hell.

But his daughter merely shook her head again, "don't worry about them anymore, Papa. Onii-sama already killed them,  _he killed them all_."

The look in her eyes told him something was off, like holding a dead stare foreboding a massacre. Chrome held no remorse, no pity, no shame, no grief, no anger, no nothing. She looked as if she had hypnotized herself in eternal calm, like a blank slate, an empty shell, lifeless. That's when Daemon was reminded that she was also in that asylum where Mukuro was found, just not in solitary confinement. And just like his son, he knew for certain that his daughter was also  _broken_ , hopefully not beyond repair.

* * *

Giotto watched their surroundings with Tsuna in his lap, they were in the backyard porch overlooking the gardens where they decided they needed a little father-and-son time, the rest of the guardians were trying to get to know their sons after all. Asari was having tea with Takeshi in his room, Knuckles and Ryohei were offering prayers in the chapel, Lampo and Lambo were eating cake in the kitchen, Alaude and Kyoya were in his office, Daemon was watching over Mukuro and Chrome. As for G, he still didn't know where the hell his son went, so he opted to stay with Giotto and Tsuna, sitting in the next table.

"This should be long enough of a breather for him already, maybe you should go look for Hayato now, G?" Giotto suggested upon hearing another dejected sigh from the older storm.

"I've been thinking about that since earlier too actually, but... I don't really know how to console him," G crossed his arms and exhaled another sigh.

"Well, why don't you try to find him first, and then just let the momentum carry off the words?" Giotto smiled helplessly, he knew his advice wasn't good enough.

"That might not end pretty anyhow I think about it," G dismissed the thought.

Tsuna blinked at him and looked up towards his papa, "do you have a piano around, Papa?"

"No, unfortunately, since no one here knows how to play one, even Asari," Giotto had a slight frown.

"Then it would be good if you would go buy one now, Uncle G," Tsuna looked back at his uncle and suggested.

"A piano? What the hell am I supposed to do with a piano?" G thought it was a little weird for Tsuna to suggest something like that out of the blue, and they were supposed to be thinking of ways to talk to his son in the first place.

"Well, because Haya-kun loves the piano," Tsuna smiled when he saw the instant surprise in the two adults' faces. He giggled to himself before continuing to explain, "I shouldn't say anything further than this but it seems we can't really help it."

"I get it, it's like a peace offering, right?" G then decided to stand up and get going, "it's just an unexpected surprise that the brat would love a piano of all things."

Tsuna smiled at him again, knowing something full well that they didn't, "Uncle G... Hayato's mom was a pianist."

"Eh? You mean, G's wife?" Giotto had the first outburst.

Tsuna merely nodded with an amused smile, staring at how G's mouth hang wide open with eyes as wide in disbelief. "That's why the piano is the only thing that could calm down Haya-kun's storm."

After a few moments, G finally allowed himself to breathe again, he wasn't expecting to hear anything like that. He heaved a deep breath before quickly making a run for it, yelling back, "thanks kid! I owe you one!"

"Hurry back, Uncle G! It's not good to leave Haya-kun quiet for too long!" Tsuna shouted as well to the retreating figure.

The moment G made it out the door, Giotto allowed a frown to mar his brows, "was it really all right to tell him something like that?"

"Well, drastic times call for drastic measures," Tsuna turned back to his father and hugged him, "also, I was seriously getting worried about Haya-kun. When he's quiet he becomes like a time-bomb waiting to explode."

"I see, I wonder where he's been hiding then," Giotto murmured.

"Don't worry, Papa. It'll all be fine as long as Uncle G gets a piano," Tsuna clung tighter.

"I see, G looked excited too," Giotto smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

* * *

_"Onii-chan~! Hurry up, and let's go~!"_

_Mukuro opened his eyes to see his little sister tugging at his hand, he immediately obliged and allowed her to pull him up. He just couldn't resist, seeing how both her beautiful indigo eyes twinkled in delight. They ran outside his bedroom, through the hallways and outside the mansion, towards the garden where white roses bloomed in full. There they found their mother, happily spreading out the plaid blanket for a picnic. She brought out the basket and started laying out the food for them._

_Chrome almost jumped on the blanket, placing herself to her mother's left, deciding to help her prepare everything._

_"Mukkun, come on now, take a seat," Elena smiled brightly at her only son._

_"Mother, why are we having a picnic here?" Mukuro asked as he crossed his legs under him._

_"Oh? Have you forgotten, Mukkun? Today is the day your father arrives from his long and dangerous journey, and we're eating out here to celebrate!" Elena happily proclaimed._

_"Father? Father is coming home?! But how could that happen? He's dead!" Mukuro felt a sudden pang of pain, grief and at the same time, hopefulness._

_"Oh, don't be silly! He's very much alive and well~!" Elena beamed at him._

_"I see... so he's alive after all..." Mukuro slowly murmured, lowering his head as he allowed his mother's words to sink in._

_"Are you nervous?" Elena flicked his forehead._

_"A little," Mukuro smiled sheepishly._

_"Well, worry not! Because your father is the most caring, understanding and kindest person I've ever met~ He's the greatest guy I know, that's why I married him~ and I'm sure he'll fall in love with you and your little sister at first sight~" Elena giggled, her face as vibrant as ever._

_"You love him that much?" Mukuro had to ask._

_"More than anyone in the world~! But of course, I love you and Chrome just as well," Elena hugged her son and daughter._

_"Mother, what is father like?" This time it was Chrome who asked._

_"Well, for starters, he's exactly like your brother here. The two of them even look too much alike it's unbelievable," Elena shared giggles with Chrome._

_"I hope that's a good thing," Mukuro couldn't help feeling slightly mocked._

_"Don'y worry, it certainly is," Elena turned back to him with another laugh._

_"When father gets here, I'll finally have someone to take my side," Mukuro thought aloud, a bit sourly since both his mother and sister were obviously girls._

_"I'm sure he will," Elena patted his head, "are you excited to meet him?"_

_"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Mukuro fixed the hair his mother messed up, "so, where is he?"_

_"Well, unfortunately, you won't meet him here," Elena's expression suddenly turned solemn. "You have to go out there."_

_"What do you mean? Go out where?" Mukuro got a little confused seeing as they were already out in the gardens._

_"Mukkun, it's time to wake up."_

Mukuro jolted awake, heterochromic eyes wide in horror as cold sweat slowly trickled down from his forehead. He looked around him, and though the style of the place seems rather familiar, he wasn't in his room at all. He took a deep breath, wiping his arm on his forehead before momentarily closing his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned himself in an almost whisper, struggling to recall everything that happened the day before. That's right, they were attacked by numerous Gola Moscas, then there was a pink smoke that transported them back into their fathers' time. They had to tell them their past and his father slapped him.

"Tch," Mukuro gritted his teeth before opening his eyes, stupid things that are happening are giving him stupid nightmares. He thought back on the dream, that was the day they got ambushed, because his weak and foolish mother got herself lost in an illusion and dragged him and Chrome.

But he had to admit, back then he was really hoping he could meet his father, so much even he was disgusted by his own feelings. Now he wished he never did.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before it slowly opened to reveal his father that he hated so much.

"You're awake," Daemon noted as he entered, carrying a tray of food.

Mukuro glared at and growled, "what did you do to me?"

Daemon raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"  _He's a lot calmer now, good._

"Did you look inside my mind? Implant things in my head?" Mukuro knew his father was stronger than him and much more skillful in terms of utilizing mist flames, he was sure his father could do things he wanted to learn how to do.

"I was with Chrome the entire time," Daemon answered passively, placing the tray in the nearby coffee table.

Mukuro looked away, trying not to feel hurt and failing after he realized a lump had formed down his throat.  _So, he didn't even watch over me, since he was with Chrome the entire time._ He repeated in his mind.

Daemon was lying of course, after escorting Chrome to the dining hall the day before, he immediately went back to watching over Mukuro for the rest of the day, he even fell asleep there. But there was no way he would tell Mukuro about that, not when the child clearly didn't want to have anything to do with him, or so he thinks.

After quite a long stretch of awkward silence, Daemon sat himself on the side of the bed, Mukuro visibly inched away. He sighed discreetly, he honestly had no clue where to start. Should he apologize for dying? Was that even his fault? Should he tell him that he was surprisingly proud? No, that sounds creepy. Should he ask how the boy was feeling? No, it was obvious. But as the older Mist continued to ponder on the things he should say, he didn't notice his eyes were lingering for far too long already.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Mukuro threw side glances at him, and quickly looked away, much too wary of his father's presence.

Daemon should've felt embarrassed at being caught, but he merely raised both eyebrows in a pleasant surprise at how his son was acting. Mukuro was kinda cute. Being the child that he was, to be in the presence of an overbearing father like him who was supposed to be dead for God knows how many years, it was obvious that he was feeling nervous, restless, uncomfortable and unbelievably shy.

He smiled inwardly to himself. It was endearing, that no matter how much the child had shown him nothing but hatred, he knows that he is his father. And that was something no one in the world could change, no matter how many times he traveled through time.

Unexpectedly for the both of them, Daemon gave him an amused grin, too lopsided than he meant but he didn't care, "nothing, I just thought you took after me too much."

"That was out of my control," Mukuro tightened his jaw, he couldn't meet his father in the eye.

Another stretch of awkward silence and it was Mukuro's turn to space out. He couldn't understand why he hadn't lashed out on his father yet, yesterday he was so mad he could swore he would've killed him. But now, he was even tolerating the prolonged visit, and to think they weren't even saying much. Of course, he was still angry, heck, he felt nothing but hate for his bastard-of-a-father. So then why? Why does he feel like his insides were churning? He wasn't scared of his father, no way in six hells! He was just... he just couldn't believe it, that his father was alive.

It was odd, that after fully bursting and yelling out all of his anger yesterday, now he felt the weight he's been carrying since his mother died was suddenly lifted. And the more it sank into him that his father is alive, the more he felt secured, safe, as if nothing bad could happen anymore because his father was there and alive. His father was sitting right beside him. Although, he'll never admit that because he still hates him. But still, his father is alive. He'd dreamed of this once, that his father was alive. He'd also thought about it too, that everything would've been different had his father been alive. And he is now. Even if it's only back in this time, even if it was just an illusion. His father is alive.

And no matter how many times he repeats it in his head, he hated to admit that he was a little glad. His father is alive. And then, somehow, he wasn't as angry as before. He snuck another glance at his father, the older man had his back turned to him after he got caught staring earlier.

"I'm sorry about hitting you last night," Daemon suddenly uttered.

"It's fine, I guess... I shouldn't have done that to Chrome," Mukuro replied, looking away.

"You should eat," Daemon stood up and started walking out the room. He didn't look back at his son anymore, and the door opened and closed.

Mukuro was once again left on his own, he swallowed hard when he felt the urge to cry. But he will not cry, because he wasn't sad.

* * *

Kyoya was lying on his side on the couch inside Alaude's office, he was watching how his father read papers, sign them, file them up or crumple them before throwing them into the bin. It was quiet, just in the middle of boring and peaceful but not dull enough to irk him. He was never much of a talker, and unsurprisingly his father was the same. There wasn't much to say anyway, he had already explained his side and he was sure the older man understood him. He didn't have any complaints, he knew it was a fact that there will always be someone stronger than you, that's why you have to keep getting stronger yourself. For his father, he didn't know how he and his mother lost that faithful battle, and it's not like it matters anymore. They were dead and that's all there is to it.

Right now, he felt like he was watching a memory, something that happened a long time ago that he wasn't able to witness before. His father was alive in this time, and all Kyoya could think of is how much he wanted to fight his father. Slowly, without even realizing it, he drifted to sleep.

From Alaude's point-of-view, his son was an impressive child, he couldn't have complaints either. He was quite strong for his age, adept, capable, had enough sense and most importantly, he was as quiet as a rock. He wouldn't make unnecessary noise unless you talk to him, and he stayed put, disciplined and dignified. Again he felt the swelling in his chest, there was no need to say anything and he has already admitted it to himself. Still he just couldn't help the slight upturning of his lips every time he thought about him. A proud father, that's something he can't deny.

* * *

Lampo tried to take a glance behind him, making sure his mini-self was still following. It was unnerving, the things he learned from his son and what happened to their family in the future. It bothered him, but not as much as his son stating that he was pathetic and a father to be ashamed of. He huffed, the nerve of that brat, he wouldn't say the kid reminded him of himself but he wasn't the kind of person who'd put himself in other people's shoes either. He walked on, they should arrive at the kitchen shortly.

On the other hand, Lambo pretended not to notice the not-so-subtle glances his father was throwing at him, every other minute or so. He didn't really want to go with him, but everyone else went along with their fathers so he had no choice. Well, he really didn't hate him, it's just that compared to the other fathers, his was... okay, let's drop that thought. His father wasn't the most horrible person in the world, he was just... nothing, or lacking recognition of anything, really.

Then again, he guessed he was the same. They were the same, and he didn't know if he should be glad about that or not.

* * *

Knuckles had brought Ryohei into the chapel, he was teaching the kid how to pray the rosary because he said he always forgets how to. But he still wanted to learn because his mom used to wear one all the time. Knuckles smiled inwardly, he knows he has a good son. It's just sad that people seem to take this innocent little child as one born of sin, that was probably his fault, but he also didn't know. If he could help it, he would do anything for his son. But could he turn his back on his vocation? He was sure the rest of the family wouldn't mind, but how should he feel about this? Is he prepared to abandon his only salvation?

He looked at his son again, the child had his eyes closed, brows scrunched together with both of his hands pressed together in front of his lips as he whispered his prayers, the rosary dangling loosely in between his palms. If it was for Ryohei, he wouldn't really mind jumping into hell.

When he became a priest, he didn't think his sins would be forgiven, it was more like retribution, a self-inflicted punishment, his acceptance of penalty. Besides, there were a lot of times he questioned his being a priest and at the same time, a member of the mafia. He knew he was being contradictory, but he couldn't really help it. He was a sinner, as human as he could be. He could only hope God would forgive him, but if he doesn't then at the very least,  _please spare my son._

For the first time in a long time, he had something special to pray for.

* * *

Takeshi had stated earlier that he wanted to learn more about his father, so Asari decided to play a piece for him with his flute. Takeshi liked it, but he honestly had not much knowledge about music so he couldn't really appreciate it as much as he wanted to. Next time, he should ask Hayato to teach him more about music and stuff like that, since his father seemed to enjoy it a lot, so he supposed he wanted to learn more about it too.

Afterwards, Asari served him tea and showed him a proper ceremony. The atmosphere that surrounded them was really relaxed, peaceful and warm. They also talked about all sorts of things, like Takeshi being bad at his studies, and how he loves baseball. Speaking of baseball, they ended up playing a little game of it too since Asari also wanted to learn. And it was such a refreshing sight, Takeshi was having so much fun, nothing could wipe the grin off his face. Asari was losing but he too was having the time of his life, he couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard and at himself too because he was losing so bad.

It was a prefect father-son moment, the only problem was...

He watched as Takeshi batted another home-run, eyes as sharp as his own.

His son had a killer's eyes. A natural-born assassin, just like him.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his shoulders, so that's how it was. That's what his adoptive father felt, something akin to fear but different. Guilt? But he didn't do anything wrong, in fact knowing he had a son made him feel like it's the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Concern? Responsibility? He couldn't figure it out, all that he knew was, he didn't want his son to be at the risk of harm. And that's what the mafia stood for, not just for others, but for themselves as well.

His son was in danger, of living the life the same as him.

* * *

It was early the next day when Tsuna woke up to the loud banging of a certain piano, he immediately knew that Uncle G was back and has brought a piano with him. But why did he take the whole day and only get back the next morning? Hayato was another problem on his own, he didn't come home at all, and he was nowhere to be found in the entire mansion.

He ran out of his room, still in his pajamas and hurriedly knocked on his father's door.

"Papa! Papa! Uncle G's back!" Tsuna shouted through the door, and it opened revealing Giotto who was in the middle of buttoning his shirt, getting dressed.

"Good morning to you too, Tsu-kun," Giotto smiled amused at his son's excitement. Finishing the last button, he walked over and took tiny hands into his. "Now, let's go welcome him, shall we?"

Hand in hand the two skies, walked the hall and went down the stairs. Into the living room, sat the whitest grand piano Tsuna had ever seen. It had intricate carvings of flames, almost the same as on G's face. Shiny keys of both ivory and ebony, with glinting iron-carbon wires on the inside.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Tsuna gaped.

"Yeah, and it's custom-made, the only one in the world," G smiled proud of himself.

"So that's why you took the entire day, did you really have to go this far? I don't think Hayato would've minded an ordinary piano," Giotto appreciated the effort G was trying to put for his son, but he still thought consoling Hayato should've been the top priority.

"I know, but the shop keeper insisted a custom one when he found out who I was," G rubbed his nape with a sigh, remembering the encounter. "And I didn't want to come back empty-handed either so I had to wait for it."

"I see," Giotto made no other comments, thinking that G might have needed that time as well, to calm his own storm.

"But this is just great! I can't wait to see the reaction on Haya-kun's face!" Tsuna walked up to the piano.

"What? He hasn't come back yet?" G looked at Giotto, and the Boss only shook his head sadly.

"Don't worry, he probably just went downtown, let me call for him," Tsuna assured them as he walked outside to the balcony and summoned his box weapon.

"Natsu! Cambio Forma!" A huge lion covered in sky flames came out and roared in front of Tsuna, it was so big and so dangerously looking. Giotto was suddenly afraid for his son, he was keeping a lion as a pet!

"Natsu, could you please pick-up Haya-kun from wherever he is?" Tsuna petted the huge lion that had to lie down for his reach, in return Natsu licked Tsuna all over his face which caused the little sky to laugh in surrender. "All right, all right. I'll play with you later when you get back."

"Gao~!" Natsu roared as he got up, shaking his mane before turning to his back and flying into the air, sky flames lighting up is trail.

"Now that, was amazing," G commented stunned.

"Tsu-kun, that big lion was your pet?" Giotto cautiously approached his son.

"Nope, he's my partner!" Tsuna turned to look back at his father, and both Giotto and G had to hold their breaths. It was the first time in his new age that they saw Tsuna with his Hyper Dying Will Mode on. And he was the splitting image of his father, only younger.

Giotto smiled tenderly and carried his son in his arms, "come on, Tsu-kun. Let's wait for them inside."

* * *

By the time that Natsu came back with Hayato riding his back, it was only G who was waiting there. Upon landing on the balcony, Hayato's face regained its permanent frown, seeing his father was never gonna be one of the things he looked forward to. True, that he felt kinda glad meeting him and he even admitted that, but the hate he harbored in his entire ten—nine years of existence will never be easily forgotten.

When he got off Natsu, the sky lion immediately flew back into the sky and out of sight. So Gokudera had to ask, turning back to his father he glowered as he walked in. "Where's Bocchan? He called for me and he even sent Natsu-"

He had to stop himself when he saw it, the whitest grand piano in the world, right beside his father.

G heaved a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know what to say to the brat, should he apologize? Apologize for what? Being his father? Dying to protect the famiglia? Damn. He then realized that his son had gone silent, not even making any noises. He looked at him, and was surprised to the sight of his son near to tears. Glassy eyes, shivering lips and shaking form. He looked ass of he was gonna bawl any second. But he didn't.

"That's... my mother's," he said hiccupping.

"What?" G had to wonder. "This is custom, I had it made."

Hayato stared at him for a moment, then looked back at the piano. He was certain, this was his mother's most prized possession! And there's no way he could be wrong, this was where he learned to play the piano in the first place!

_So... he was the one who gave it to my mother, from before I was even born...? Damn it._

Hayato approached the piano, and touched the smooth surface of the sides.

"Can I play?" He didn't bother looking back.

"Go on..." G answered almost immediately, flattening down his tone. "It's yours."

Hayato was surprised by that, but he made no comment.

_I see, so that's how it was... he had it made for me when we met here in the past?_

He sat in the velvet chair, inhaled three deep breaths, before softly laying his fingers on the keys.

It was now G's turn to be surprised, when he found out Hayato played the piano he was instantly amazed, he had already imagined how his son would sit and press the keys in a lovely music. But this was definitely not what he was expecting, the piece started as a mellow-dramatic upbeat tune that was a mix of a sad but hopeful story. [1] G didn't have any idea on what the song was about, but it was certainly endearing. He closed his eyes and completely immersed himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Search Youtube for Time Machine piano version by Sumire1998.


	8. To Each Their Own

It was another glorious morning in the Vongola household as the kids have started getting used to life with their fathers and vice-versa. Everyday was slowly becoming something to look forward to, the sun was shining a lot brighter than it used to, the wind more refreshing and work more worth it. It felt like regaining their reason to live, an unexplainable enlightenment that makes everything they do a lot more meaningful, as if little angels have blessed their boring monotonous lives. Oh, if only they were really angels.

"Get back here, you useless piece of fucking shit!"

Primo and the rest of the first generation heard Hayato's ever-so-loudly cursing voice as they were trying to finish a daily meeting. The kid's were running around the garden, probably. And not breaking stuff, hopefully.

Daemon set aside the papers he was trying to read, with a sigh. "But seriously G, you should at least teach Hayato-kun some manners..."

"He was already like that when he came here, and he absolutely doesn't listen to me," G reasoned, standing up to light a cigarette by the window.

"Well, he hasn't tried to kill you these past few days, I think that's a good improvement," Giotto gave his best friend a small smile.

"Only because he's still so happy receiving that piano," Daemon rested his chin on the back of his left palm, smirking towards G's direction.

It was quiet for a while, but before they thought G wouldn't reply, he did. "Yeah, but it's not like he could bring it with him when he goes back to his time."

Ahh, there it was again. The inner fear they were trying to push deep down inside, the truth that they know they'd be separated from their kids eventually. They were well aware that a situation like this shouldn't last for too long. At the very least, they could try to make amends for the shortcomings that they'd be unable to do anything about in the future. It was a good thing that the kids were slightly cooling off their anger towards their fathers, and slowly warming up to their sense of family as a whole. They were the children of Vongola, the legacy they would leave behind with their own blood.

"The rest of the kids are also progressing fine, right? In terms of their association with us?" Giotto looked at Daemon's direction.

Daemon pressed his lips together before looking away. "Yes, Mukuro has been civil with me, if that's what you were asking."

Giotto smiled slightly, nodding to himself.

"Maybe we should do something for them... I want Takeshi to have good memories of me, they might not come back here again after they go back to their time." Asari mentioned in passing as he stared down his lap.

"Like what? Isn't spending time with them good enough?" Lampo answered with a question while slouching on his chair.

"I want to do something special," Asari smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, Alaude stood from his seat. "Something useful is better," the cloud guardian made his way to the door.

"Something useful?" Asari echoed watching his back.

"I've decided to train my son as much as I can while he's here," Alaude made a swift exit, not bothering to look back.

"That sounds reasonable to the extreme," Knuckles agreed with a nod.

"But what if I don't want Takeshi to lead the same life I did?" Asari asked no one in particular. "Can't we give them another choice?"

"I'm afraid that's out of our hands, Asari. But I do agree that I don't want Tsu-kun to live the rest of his life fighting as well," Giotto took a side glance out the window. From there he could see the kids running around the garden, playing with their pets, when in reality some of them were really trying to kill each other.

"I won't teach Takeshi anything more about the sword, that's something I should leave to his Oyaji." Asari stood up and gave them a bow with a sad smile, before walking out the room.

Giotto sighed, "we can try to do something nice, but going with the flow shouldn't be so bad."

"Let's do our best to the extreme!" Knuckles raised a fist.

* * *

Just like the previous days, everyone gathered at the dining table for lunch. And as usual, meals have become rowdier since the kids have come to join them. Giotto sat at the head of the table, on his right sat G and on his left was Tsuna. On G's side sat Hayato, Takeshi, Asari, Chrome, Mukuro, and Daemon. While next to Tsuna followed, Lambo, Lampo, Knuckles, Ryohei, Kyoya, and Alaude.

It all started when Lambo accidentally flung his peas towards Hayato in front of him.

"You stupid cow, I'll fucking kill you!" Hayato started throwing loaves of bread on Lambo's face.

"Hey, no cursing at the table, you damn brat!" G tried to hold his son down.

"Bakadera, you idiot!" Lambo flailed and accidentally spilled Tsuna's drink.

"Lambo, what are you doing?" Tsuna raised his plate away from the mess.

"Lambo, you idiot!" Lampo tried to clean up but only made more mess when he got hit by Hayato's bread, knocking over the dessert tier all over Knuckles and Asari.

"Extreme food fight!" Ryohei joined the fray flinging a fork of pasta.

"Ryohei, no!" Knuckles took his son's fork away.

Asari dodged the flying pasta and it landed on Chrome's head instead. "Uwaaahh!"

"Sorry Chrome!" Asari apologized.

While Mukuro brought his trident out, "I'll fix this."

"No, stay put," Daemon held the trident down. But Mukuro was persistent, and they engaged in a tug of war.

Alaude sighed, but before he could say anything, his son beat him to it.

"This is why I hate crowding," Kyoya moved to stand when the end of the trident hit and tipped over the pitcher of juice on him.

Mukuro immediately released his hold and pushed the trident to his father. "It was him."

Kyoya glared and started summoning flames, purple electric current escaping his body. Alaude placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "No flames at the table."

But that didn't stop the young cloud, not to mention it also provoked the young mist and Mukuro took back his trident. The two immediately engaged each other in battle, standing on the dining table.

Ryohei saw the two and also stood on the table to cheer them, "extreme fighting!"

"Ryohei, get down!" Knuckles stood and watched for his son in case he fell off.

"Ryo-nii, Mukkun, Kyo-kun, please sit back down," Tsuna tried to yell from his seat.

"Hey, you bastards! Listen to Bocchan!" Hayato climbed on the table too.

"Hayato! Ugh... this is a disaster," G pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ahahahahaha! This is fun!" Takeshi commented watching the scene as it unfolded.

Hayato rolling over Ryohei on the table, while Mukuro and Kyoya kept trying to push each other away with their weapons.

And Giotto just sat there, watching in complete helplessness as the chaos ensued. He laughed sheepishly to himself. "Everyone's so energetic, maybe we should tour around town later."

* * *

Giotto heaved a deep breath as he took a first step in town. It had been almost forever since he last walked these streets, he had always been busy, and anything that needed his intervention he left in the hands of his guardians. He smiled to himself, looking down below to his son as he took his hand. Tsuna smiled brightly up at him, as if everything was right with the world, and nothing could go wrong.

"Where do you want to go, Tsu-kun?" He asked as he knelt down to his son's level.

"Anywhere's fine," Tsuna smiled slightly, he could tell his father was trying to hard, since he forced everyone to go on a day out.

"Let's walk around and look for somewhere fun then," Giotto smiled at him before looking back at his guardians and their kids. "If you guys have a place you wanna go to, you can go on."

"Then what's the point of coming altogether?" Daemon questioned with a tick. "We told you we didn't want to come."

"Nonsense! We rarely go on a day off, the least we could do is have fun with the kids." Giotto commented as he turned back and resumed his walk with Tsuna, as if they didn't have anyone else with them.

Daemon sighed in exasperation, but all of them chose to follow after their Boss anyway. The first stop was a café, it was right beside the street but was still spacious. It had a warm atmosphere, and there were only a few people out at this time. Upon sitting themselves, they immediately received attention. Men and women all alike, throwing glances at their direction. But it wasn't the unwelcome kind of greeting, it was recognition. The fact that the Boss of Vongola and his guardians have graced the area with their presence was well acknowledged. And also, great wonder at seeing the kids.

"They're all looking at us," Tsuna commented shyly as he held onto his father's sleeve.

"People rarely see a member of the famiglia, so seeing all of us now in complete attendance must be a sight." G was the one who answered, motioning Hayato to sit beside Tsuna.

"Wow, you guys must be so popular," Takeshi grinned up at his father.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, rather... it's obvious they're also curious about you kids," Daemon looked around, daring people to meet him in the eye as he pulled his children closer.

"Don't scare them off, Daemon. I don't want to deal with any unnecessary troubles today," Giotto reminded that they were all here for the same reason.

"I'm not," Daemon scoffed as he took a seat.

Similarly with Daemon, Kyouya would glare at everyone who looked in his direction, itching to grab his tonfas and fight.

Alaude held him by the shoulder. "Behave."

Kyouya gritted his teeth and obeyed, looking away before clicking his tongue. "I hate crowding."

"Bear with it," Alaude commanded slightly, and Kyouya figured that his father also didn't like this in the least.

"Don't mind them, let's just eat to the extreme!" Knuckles encouraged, as he called a waiter to attend to their table.

Since they weren't able to finish lunch back at the mansion, they were allowed to order anything they liked, still most of the kids stuck with cakes, tarts, milkshakes and ice cream. While their fathers had coffee and tea. It definitely would've been a perfect peaceful afternoon had they not attracted as well the unwanted attention of those who were against Vongola.

A loud explosion had erupted from the kitchen, spreading fire and smoke as all the other customers in the café ran out for their lives.

"Giotto!" G shouted as loud as he can, hugging Hayato firmly to his chest.

"Everyone protect the children! And let's meet up back at the mansion!" With an order like that, they all knew they were being attacked. Giotto made a swift exit, splitting up was the plan.

"Bocchan!" Hayato yelled with all his might, trying desperately to break away from his father. "Let me go! I need to protect Bocchan! I'm his guardian!"

"Not right now, you're my son!" G yelled back as he covered Hayato from falling debris, taking hold of a broken table.

Hayato quieted down after that, watching his father over him and letting him carry him off to run on the opposite direction from Giotto. This was the first time someone was protecting him, and when he realized that, he also figured why Giotto gave an order to split up and just meet up back at the mansion. Because there's no way their fathers would fight back and leave their kids unprotected.

To their fathers, their safety was more important than the shame of not fighting back.

"Don't worry, there's always a chance to get even." He heard his father whisper, as if reading his thoughts. And for the first time in his entire life, Hayato felt secured.

The rest of the kids were being pulled away by their fathers into different directions, the crowd and the smoke was also making it hard for them to locate one another, let alone their enemies. Takeshi was being held by the hand by his father, they were on their way out as they saw Knuckles, Ryohei, Lampo and Lambo, also running away a few ways ahead.

"Wait! What about the others?!" Takeshi tried to pull his father back.

"You need not worry about them, little one. They have their fathers," Asari assured him with a never-changing smile as they regained their speed in running. _That's right, they all have their fathers._

On the other side of the café, Mukuro was trying to locate their attackers, surveying the running crowd, when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his collar. He aimed his trident to attack, but it was caught by the other hand of his father.

"What do you think you're doing? We need to hurry up and leave, come on." Daemon was stern, he had two kids to look out for after all.

"Why do we have to leave? We need to find those responsible for this!" Mukuro shot back.

"Primo's orders, we are to head back immediately," Daemon tried using his Boss' name, but it backfired.

"I don't care about your Boss's orders! I'm no dog of the mafia!" Mukuro slapped his father's hand away.

"I understand the frustration, but we can't really fight while you kids are here." Daemon tried reasoning this time.

"Well, I can fight too! If you're worried about Chrome go take her," Mukuro motioned to Chrome who was hugging their father's leg.

"I'm worried about you as well, you both are my kids And did you seriously think _we,_ as your fathers, would let you kids fight here?" Daemon huffed, summoning his scythe as he covered the three of them in an illusion and disappeared from that place. "Revenge will be sweeter."

On top of the building in front of the café, is where Alaude had brought his son. He surveyed the area and the near surrounding, searching for the culprits, and making sure the rest of the family are not being followed. When he deemed that the enemies didn't have any plans of going after them, he turned around and started to walk away, expecting his son to follow his lead.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to punish those herbivores who did this?" Kyouya was itching to fight, and he will not forgive those who dared to ambush them like this.

"They aren't here anymore," Alaude didn't even look back at him.

Simple, but Kyouya was satisfied, he followed suit. He still wanted to bite someone to death though.

Back to the Vongola mansion, it was Giotto and Tsuna who got back first. Landing swiftly on the balcony of Giotto's office, it was the first time Tsuna was flown by someone else. Flying was such a nice ability.

"Do you think everyone got away safely?" Tsuna asked as he was set down by his father.

"Of course, their fathers would die first before letting anything bad happen to them," Giotto answered confidently, then released his hyper mode.

"That's true," Tsuna chuckled, then turned a little sad by a thought. "I still can't believe we got attacked like that though, we weren't even doing anything..."

"Well, it's a dangerous world we live in," Giotto sighed with helplessness. "Sorry... I couldn't provide a better life for you."

"Don't say that, Papa. You're the best, and Vongola is a good family," Tsuna smiled sheepish before finishing his sentence, "-with some minor issues."

Giotto smiled sadly for him. "Tsu-kun, you know... meeting you and having you by my side, is making me feel as if I could do anything, and everything, if it's only for you."

Tsuna was stunned at the words, but he was able to respond with a bright smile.

Looking down on his child, Giotto thought, that indeed if it was for Tsu-kun, the dissolution of the family doesn't seem to be such a big deal.

But if that's too much to ask for then...

That night, Giotto called forth his guardians for a private meeting. They made sure that the kids were sleeping soundly before gathering into the conference room. When they all got there, Giotto was sitting on the head of the table, but before explaining, he took off the Vongola sky ring and placed it in front of him.

* * *

The next morning, immediately after breakfast the kids were each taken by their fathers. After what happened in the café, they made a decision to give their children something special.

G had brought Hayato to his practicing range.

"I noticed that you've been using a sort of a cannon barrel as a weapon, have you ever tried using a bow and arrow instead?" G knew this might not be the best decision, but keeping what Alaude said in mind and what happened just earlier, he knew it'd be the most useful.

"Of course I have," Hayato answered without further explanation.

"Yeah? Well, I bet you suck at it. Let me see you practice." G shoved the bow and arrows to his son, walking away while placing a cigarette in between his lips.

"Are you kidding?! Now?" Hayato stood baffled a his father's spontaneity.

"No, when you go back to your time, how about then?" G leaned onto the wall as he challenged his son with a glare, he honestly felt a little tense so he took out a cigarette before finishing his retort. "Just get your ass on that platform and start aiming."

Hayato gritted his teeth in frustration but obeyed. He really wasn't confident in his archery skills, but if his father was planning to teach him then he wouldn't mind. He got on a stance, a bit shaky but he managed. It's just been so long since he last held a proper set. He struggled on the pull, and abruptly released a lame excuse for a shot.

"Try again," G's voice was commanding and strict.

For some reason, Hayato suddenly felt the weight of his father's expectations, if he had some. He swallowed a lump on his throat, taking another aim. The shot was a lot better now, since he actually prepared himself. But it was still not close to target.

"This sucks, I don't even really like this as a weapon..." Hayato mumbled under his breath, taking a glance over his father who was smoking on the side.

"What?" G stared down at him when he felt a tug on his pants.

"Can I try that?"

"What? Heck, no! You're just a kid, and this is bad for your health." G didn't mean to sound like he did, but he did.

"What about your health?"

"It's fine for me because I'm a man," G huffed, even he didn't understand what he was saying.

"A dead man."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but when Hayato refused to look at him, he decided to ruffle the kid's hair. "Come on, let's go hit that bull's-eye."

G took his own set and showed his son a stronger stance, then he quickly released a shot. "It's just like playing the piano... you have to relax, take a deep breath and let things flow smoothly from your hands."

Of course he was already an expert, but that didn't stop Hayato from gawking. He didn't even need to look at the target to know his father hit bull's eye without exerting much effort. Hayato allowed his eyes to linger longer on the figure of his father and his stance, then he prepared to shoot his own.

"Don't hunch your back, I told you to just relax and breathe deeply." Hayato heard his father's voice from behind him as he closed his eyes and took a breath, like when he was playing the piano. He released the string, and for the first time in his life, he hit bull's eye.

* * *

Asari took Takeshi to his dojo, he honestly didn't want to leave his child anything more that has to do with fighting, but if worse comes to worst then he just didn't want to regret not being able to do anything as a father. Of course, Takeshi would have his adoptive father, but he also wanted to play that role, and not just the birthing part.

"Takeshi, you know, when I first met you and learned of the circumstances of the future, I promised myself not to take you here." Asari told the young man as he opened the doors of the dojo. "As your father I... wanted to contribute _something_ into your life, and if only it wasn't the life of the mafia."

Takeshi looked up to the taller man beside him, he knew for a while now, that this man was his father. He recognized that look in his eyes, it was the sullen kind of rain.

"If I could do something to change that, I would..." Asari trailed off as he sat the both of them down in the middle of the room, and brought out three short knives from his sleeve. "But all I can do now is to show you the proper way to use these."

Asari demonstrated the proper way to hold the three blades, which can be used like daggers, and would grow longer if coated with rain flames. Takeshi kept quiet the entire time, he was thinking about what he should say to console his father, who was obviously guilty of giving birth to him, with this kind of life.

_He's too kind._

"You... don't have to stay in the mafia if you don't want to, don't force yourself, okay?" Asari smiled sadly at him, looking as if he could really cry then and there. "Maybe, it would've been better if you weren't really my son... you could've had a better life."

"What are you saying?!" Takeshi was alarmed, and got up on his feet. "I don't regret being your son! I'm happy to be a part of Vongola! I mean, sure, there are hard times and a lot of troubles, but I'm not alone! My life doesn't go around just playing baseball anymore, I have more worth now! I'm the heir of your sword style! Which is definitely a lot cooler than just being that guy who gets home runs. My life now is more dangerous, but exciting. It's more meaningful and completely amazing!"

"I'm happy to be your son, and I'm proud that you're my father," Takeshi heaved a breath and took a pause from his tirade, lightly panting but still had a lot to say. "You know, I feel so lucky... because I have two fathers who both love me very much."

* * *

Knuckles and Ryohei had been sitting in the chapel for a few minutes since after breakfast. But the child had not heard a thing from his father since he was brought here. "Are we gonna pray again?"

"No... I took you here because I wanted to confess," Knuckles smiled gently at him, before kneeling down and pressing his palms together. "Father, you need not forgive my sins. I would carry your cross on my back forever, but please leave my soul to burn in hell, for what I pray for is not my own salvation. It is my son's."

Upon hearing those words, Ryohei was in shock. He stared at his father's face, and then at the holy cross, before looking down on his fists and crying.

"My son, who was born out of wedlock, and within my priesthood, is innocent of all sins. I'm begging you, my Lord. Don't forsake him."

* * *

Lampo brought Lambo a lot of sweets and candies, they were at the front porch of the mansion.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Lambo rejoiced as he tried to stick as many sweets in his mouth as he could.

"I must really be the worst father of I have a son like you," Lampo whined with a loud sigh.

"What're you talking about? You're the most awesomest person in the world because of Lambo-sama!" Lambo proclaimed with a huff. "It's Lambo-sama that is ashamed of you."

"How dare you, stupid brat!" Lampo grabbed the bag of candy. "And to think I let Primo talk me into being nice to you! I'll take this back! I regret your life!"

"But you already gave it to me so it's mine!" Lambo grabbed the bag as well and they proceeded to pull on each other's hold, until the bag exploded and candy went flying everywhere.

They both looked at each other and laughed. They weren't so bad.

"I'm sorry about your mother's famiglia," Lampo suddenly blurted out.

"What is up with that? It doesn't suit us, go die." Lambo threw a candy on his father's face, and laughed again.

* * *

Daemon led Mukuro and Chrome towards the garden, holding the two by each hand, they slowly approached a clearing and saw a blonde woman preparing tea and sweets on a checkered blanket.

"No way..." Mukuro couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mama," Chrome was instantly crying.

Daemon knelt down in front of them, and held them by the shoulder. "I had invited Elena for a picnic, I know how much you miss her and I want all of us to have this moment as a family, okay? You can cry and tell everything you've always wanted to say... I will put her to sleep afterwards and all of it would just be a dream."

"Because she doesn't know that we're from the future," Mukuro forced himself not to cry, but his lips were quivering.

"Yes, it would be too complicated to explain things as they are, currently... and I don't think she's ready yet to know," Daemon knew for a fact that meeting your future children would be a shock to anyone, especially with their circumstances. He didn't want Elena to know of their grim demise.

"We understand," Mukuro held Chrome by the hand and nodded.

The two siblings made a mad dash for her, and in unison they called out with all their might.

"Mama! Mama!"

They hugged her from the back and started to introduce themselves to the baffled Elena. Daemon watched them, this was such a sweet dream he wished he'd never wake up.

* * *

Kyouya was on his knees and panting, he had lost another spar with his father even after being given so many chances, but he was glad the man didn't go easy on him. He tried to attack again, bracing himself for a counter, but his father easily evaded and took hold of both his tonfas. Then he maneuvered his son's arms and hand cuffed him.

"You have already lost, now behave." Alaude released him and turned on his back.

To say Kyoya was shocked was an understatement, his cheeks were red from both anger and embarrassment. But his father was now done with him, he figured. He watched the man, as he sat himself near the edge of the roof. With a click of his tongue, he followed suit. He had wanted to fight him more, but he could tell that his father already knew.

They were out of time.

* * *

Giotto had brought Tsuna into his office, but they didn't stop there, instead they went to the balcony where they had landed yesterday. "I do not know what's going to happen in the future, and no matter what I do, things might not go the way I would want them to... still, I would love to have fun memories with you."

"Papa, you knew?" Tsuna started to feel dread, he had been having this inkling feeling since that attack, but he didn't think the time would come like this. And so soon.

"Don't underestimate my hyper intuition, you got yours from me." Giotto winked at him, before kneeling down in front of him and asking for his hand. "Let's go, we'll make this moment last."

Tsuna took his father's hand, and held onto it with a silent promise that he'll never let go.

* * *

"Ah, there they go," Hayato stared up from where he sat beside his father, watching the two skies twist and twirl in midair.

G took out another cigarette, "you should get better at Kyūdō if you wish to inherit my Archery."

"It's already mine," Hayato scoffed, but wasn't able to look away as he was slowly disappearing. "That piano... make sure you give it to the right woman, because it belongs to Mama."

"I still have't met her, but that's a promise," G smiled satisfied, ruffling Hayato's hair, and that was the last thing he felt.

* * *

Asari and Takeshi also watched how the two fly about.

"Ahahaha~! That looks like fun," Takeshi couldn't help but comment.

"Indeed," Asari offered a last smile, "but you should get going."

Takeshi willed himself to smile, then he hugged his father for the last time, "I'll miss you, Father."

"Me too, say 'hi' to you other father for me," Asari teased.

"Ahaha~! Yeah, I'm sure he'll be honored." Takeshi gave his best grin, then he disappeared.

* * *

"To the extreme!" Ryohei and Knuckles chorused as they cheered for their Bosses.

"Well, it's been extreme being with you, Ryohei. I hope to see you again soon," Knuckles faced Ryohei, the smile forever present.

Ryohei nodded with full vigor as he vanished, "same here, stay extreme!"

* * *

Lampo and Lambo yawned in sync, "if we hit them with lightning, they might fall down."

The cow-child stared at his father, "you make bad jokes."

"Still way better than yours," Lampo shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, goodbye and whatever," Lambo dismissed his father, trying not to look but he still did.

"Could've said it better myself," Lampo sneered, but nodded to him before his son went on.

* * *

Daemon gently cradled Elena's sleeping figure, as their children looked up at the sky.

"Kufufu~! they're putting on quite a show," Mukuro commented.

"Indeed, such show-offs," Daemon opened his arms wide to offer a last hug to his son and daughter.

"I'll miss you, Papa." Chrome held tightly on his sleeve, before whispering quietly on the slumbering figure. "You too, Mama."

"Me too, my angel, very much." Daemon gave her a peck on her forehead, then Mukuro.

"Kufufu~! Try crossing the six paths of hell, and maybe then we could meet again, dear father." Mukuro offered a genuine smile.

"Nufufu~! There is no need, dear son of mine, for I will always be with you." Daemon motioned towards his chest, and winked at them. "Forever."

Mukuro and Chrome wore surprised expressions, before looking at at each other, and they vanished with a laugh.

"Right, Elena?" Daemon hugged his future wife, holding onto a promise.

* * *

Kyoya was intently watching the two skies when he was surprised by his father, suddenly putting his arms around him. At first, he thought that the carnivore was trying to hug him, but he was actually just trying to remove the hand cuffs, and that was when he noticed he was starting to disappear.

"Hn, you weren't a carnivore after all," Kyoya tried to dismiss the feeling.

"I am, and you know it," Alaude placed his hand on Kyoya's head before he completely vanished.

And he had to admit, the feeling lingered too long for his liking.

* * *

Giotto and Tsuna held hands the entire time, flying as high as the sky would allow them.

"Papa, I want to be with you forever," Tsuna was starting to tear up.

"Me too, with all my heart. I want to be like this for the rest of my life... even though, you aren't even born yet at this time, and I haven't even met your mother. Still, Tsuna, _you_ are the best thing that happened, and will ever happen in my life. I would do anything for you... and die if I have to."

"Papa!" Tsuna was already crying now, he hugged his father will all his strength, he would hug him forever if he could.

"I am so happy that I met you, when the day comes that you inherit my ring... then maybe, we can meet again, okay?" Giotto smiled with tears in his eyes, kissing his son on the forehead one last time. "I love you, Tsu-kun."

And Tsuna was gone.


	9. The Heir to the Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> 17 - Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyouya  
> 16 - Takeshi, Hayato  
> 15 - Chrome, Lambo  
> 14 - Tsuna

Two months have passed since Tsu-kun came back and brought along the rest of their kids, it was quite an unbelievable event that their fathers have yet to recover from. Still, only time would tell if they would be given another chance to meet again, so for now, Primo and the rest of his guardians immense themselves with daily work and hope for the best.

Giotto absent-mindedly toyed with the ring on his finger, he wasn't finished with his paperwork just yet but he just couldn't help it. There was a storm and it was such a gloomy night. Thunder boomed, and another lightning struck by the forest, illuminating the hard downpour of rain hitting the window.

There was an obvious change with his guardians since they met their kids, they were somehow more mature and decisive now. As if they were always aware that all and the smallest choices and decisions they make would have great impact on the future and possibly, their kids. And it showed greatly in their words and actions, but most especially, the longing in their eyes.

G would spent most of his free time, polishing the piano. He doesn't know how to play it and doesn't plan to learn how to, but still, he would find time for it. Asari, on the other hand, started a regular training schedule. Saying that "just in case" something happens, he wouldn't die so easily. Knuckles had been visiting orphanages lately, in hopes of meeting the long lost lover he had before entering priesthood, and of course, their child. But no such luck. Lampo have started dismissing invitations to parties and gatherings, having mentioned once that he didn't want to accidentally knock someone up. He was actually trying to be responsible for once. Daemon had apparently been spending more time with Elena, visiting her for a few days and having her stay over just the same. And lastly, Alaude, who was spending more time locked inside his office than he used to.

He sighed. He was the same, he missed Tsu-kun dearly and wish to have spent more time with him. But things happen for a reason, and if Tsu-kun managed to come back after the first time then he could only hope there was yet another chance, that small sliver hope that maybe, just maybe Tsu-kun and the other kids could come back again. Or have them when the right time comes, and that's what keeps them going.

And just as he thought that, there was a knock on the door.

"There's a wounded man by the door!" It was a maid, with a scared and worried expression. "We didn't recognize him so before letting him in, we thought we'd let you know."

"All right, I'll go confirm his identity. Did he give his name?" Giotto got up from his seat and was immediately on his way out.

"Yes, he said he was Gokudera Hayato."

Giotto bolted out the door, running as fast as he can. "Alert all the guardians! Tell them to meet me at the entrance hall!" When he got there, the front door was wide open and the servants were surrounding a man on the floor. He seemed to be on his teens, drenched with blood and rain, it was so obvious that he had just come from a fight. "Hayato-kun?" Giotto took a few steps closer. He didn't know what to make of it, did he return from another time in the future?

"Primo-sama," The man rasped, as he forced himself to look up at the Boss.

And when Giotto saw his face, he knew it for certain.

"Hayato!" The Boss yelled as he cradled the young man, turning him over as gently as he could. That was also around the time the guardians arrived. "Knuckles, hurry! He's bleeding profusely!"

Knuckles quickly made his way to the man and shouted out all the things he would need, the rest of the guardians however, still had puzzled looks on their faces, clearly not recognizing the man.

"Primo-sama, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry-" Hayato coughed some blood out, but forced himself to speak more. "We were attacked, and Bocchan, he-" He couldn't even finish his sentence due to coughing, and panting from all the exhaustion, also delirious from blood loss.

"Stop talking, we need to fix you up first," Giotto was close to panicking and what he heard from him just now wasn't helping.

"His left arm is broken, and he has a deep cut in his gut, it's also possible that the shard is still in there." Knuckles reported his immediate findings, while trying his best to stop the bleeding.

Giotto assisted as much as he could, but then he noticed that G was still not by their side, he looked over them and shouted. "G! Come help us too! This is Hayato!"

When they heard that, they physically felt their blood run cold. Even Knuckles jolted in the realization.

G started to take slow steps, then hurried and crashed near them as he tried confirming what he just heard. "Hayato?"

"Dad," Hayato grunted, forcing himself to move to show them the Vongola storm ring he was wearing on his right middle finger. "Look, I got your ring- *coughs* -but it stopped working when I got here."

G and Giotto's eyes widened, the kids have already inherited their rings?

"Hayato? You're really Hayato...?" G's voice was shaking a little. "But that's too soon! You're still just a kid!"

Hayato merely grinned, and coughed, before finally fainting.

"Hayato!"

After patching Hayato up, they carried him over into the infirmary, placing him on the nearest bed. As the maids and servants slowly disappeared from the room, the first generation of Vongola stared and pondered over Hayato even more. He was much taller with a muscular physique, sharper looks and definitely of age already. He was all grown up, and into such a fine looking young man. And that could only mean the rest of the children were also in the same state. Hopefully, with not as much injuries.

"Where have the years gone?" G joked dryly as he gently brushed over his son's hair. "I could swear he was just a brat two months ago."

"Well, it's not like they were supposed to visit us on a monthly basis," Daemon sighed.

"The other kids are probably all grown up now too, I actually can't wait to see them to the extreme!" Knuckles was initially worried, but just couldn't contain his excitement.

"Let's just hope they're not any more beaten up like this," Asari was glad they were seeing the kids again, but under such circumstances was just cruel.

Giotto turned away. "I'm sure none of us would be able to sleep now that we're aware they could be turning up at any time. So I'll just tell you guys to be vigilant, but patient, okay? I'll be in my room." He walked out the door. Everyone was sure they were all feeling the same things, and there was a lot to think about. If Hayato already received the Storm ring, it was certain that the same was the case for the other kids. They had all agreed with it that night after they were ambushed in the café, that they're sons were to inherit their rings, for protection and 'just in case'. The events of tonight with Hayato proved that was a wise decision, but with Hayato's looks, they were sure he's just around his teens. They were all much too young for it. Because it also means, that Tsu-kun had already accepted his inheritance. And that he was a Boss now.

Primo didn't know if he should be happy about that or what.

* * *

It was around three in the morning when a young man violently barged in through the doors. Wearing Alaude's face, Kyouya walked briskly towards the infirmary, carrying an unconscious Chrome in his arms. The both of them bloody and drenched.

"Kyouya!" Knuckles and Asari were the ones waiting by the staircase.

"Is that Chrome?" Asari held a hand to his mouth as he gasped, taking in the damage. Her knee was obviously crushed, eyepatch nowhere in sight as blood trickled continuously through the supposedly healed stitches. [1] Battered and beaten with countless cuts and bruises, she was definitely in a worse state than Hayato.

Knuckles ran up to the door, opening it for Kyouya and alerting everyone inside. G was sitting on a chair at Hayato's bedside, Daemon was on the opposite bed in front of them, Lampo was almost asleep on a bed besides Daemon's, and Alaude stood on the far end of the room by the windows.

"Chrome!" Daemon was the first to react, rushing at Kyouya's side as the younger Cloud swiftly laid her down on the bed beside Hayato.

"Lampo, go call Giotto!" G ordered as he ran out the room to get assistance from maids and servants. Lampo followed out as soon as he can.

Knuckles was on Chrome as soon as she met the bed, with Asari aiding him.

"What happened to her?" Daemon demanded, almost shouting at Kyouya who only managed to step back and slumped on the bed Lampo vacated.

Alaude was immediately standing in front of him, as if to defend from Daemon. But before Kyouya could answer, Giotto came through the door with Lampo. G and some servants coming in after them.

"Kyouya?" Giotto approached them, pausing when he saw who Knuckles was taking care of and how she looked. He almost felt his breath stop.

"We were betrayed... by an allied famiglia." Kyouya uttered through gritted teeth, shaking with barely concealed anger visible in his eyes. He slammed a fist to the bedside table, smashing it completely.

They were initially stunned, but Giotto's shoulders slacked at what he heard. Though before he could ask further, a solitary drop of blood ran through Kyouya's face. They belatedly realized his head was bleeding, a deep gash running from his forehead upwards. Alaude grabbed a bandage, and proceeded to damp the wound on his son's head, not saying a word.

"Are you all right, Kyouya?" Primo asked, not helping it.

"I'm fine... excluding my pride." Kyouya glared on the ground, not moving away from his father's touch, not resisting either.

"Who did this?" Daemon silently muttered, lips trembling as he pressed them as tight as he could. Not being able to stop himself, though he tried.

Kyouya didn't answer.

"Talk later." Alaude grounded, unsure himself if he was talking to Daemon or Kyouya, while pouring disinfectant over his son's head.

And Daemon let it go, closing his eyes tightly and opening them again to turn back at Chrome.

"She'll be fine," Giotto tried to assure him.

After Knuckles finished with Chrome, he went to check on Alaude's handiwork on Kyouya's head, healing up the gash with his Sun flames. And it was Daemon's turn to sit by his child's bedside. With Kyouya fully awake and able of talking, questions flooded their minds, but no one seemed to be able to make a sound. They weren't sure if Kyouya would be willing to answer, and more uncertain they wanted to know the answers, considering there was treason involved.

Nevertheless, Kyouya made the decision himself and stood. "They should all make it here alive." Then he looked towards his father, and proceeded to walk out the door. Alaude followed suit.

* * *

After over an hour, another pair turned up at the door. It was Mukuro and Lambo, both disheveled and soaked. They had minor injuries, probably thanks to Mukuro, and are both able to keep standing upright. Lambo instantly ran to his father' arms, hugging him as tight as he could with tears forming in his eyes. He was only a head shorter than Lampo now, and his father didn't know what to do.

"Oh, good. Everyone's here," Mukuro noted as he slowly accounted the people inside the room and stopped when he took notice of Chrome. He immediately rushed to her side to check on her, noting the damage and rolling his fist. With a shake of his head, he regarded his father. "She'll be fine, father. Don't worry."

For a moment, Daemon wondered how his son could think of consoling him first. Then, stood to check on his son as well. "I can't not worry."

Mukuro turned away from the gaze, knowing his father was scrutinizing him for injuries. "Who else is here?"

But no one needed to answer as Kyouya and Alaude walked back into the room. And that's when Mukuro exploded.

"Kyouya! How the hell did this happen?" The Mist guardian stomped angrily at the younger Cloud, fisting the front of his shirt. "You were supposed to know about them! You were the one keeping tabs!"

"Inviting them wasn't my idea," Kyouya replied coolly but begrudgingly. "If you're so mad, go complain to your Boss."

Mukuro released him with a push, throwing a side glance at Hayato on the bed next to Chrome. "Where is Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Not here yet, obviously." Kyouya fixed the front of his shirt.

"I'm gonna kill them for this!" Mukuro muttered darkly, running a hand through his hair in frustration before glaring at Kyouya. "And you can't stop me."

"I won't." Kyouya crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

Silence ensued.

"Please don't plan revenge, kids." Giotto felt a little exasperated, the kids were exactly the same, albeit they seemed to get along better than expected.

"Uncle Giotto, letting enemies live when they could attack you again is really impractical and only ever ends up with tedious distractions." Mukuro sighed before adding. "You are exactly the same as your son."

"Don't talk shit about Juudaime to his father, you asshole." Gokudera stirred, and strained to open an eye.

"Good morning to you too, Hayato. But need I remind you that it is that kind of thinking that gets us in these messes in the first place?" The younger Mist wasn't even surprised he was awake.

Hayato was about to retaliate when Giotto broke his line of thought. "Wait, Juudaime?"

Hayato and Mukuro stared at him, before looking at each other and back at him again.

"Tsu-kun inherited the throne as the Tenth Boss of Vongola, uncle Giotto." Lambo was the one who clarified.

"The Tenth?! The last time you were here the Boss was Quinto!" G reacted incredulous.

"That's actually an achievement you know, it's been seven years and only four Bosses came and went. In fact, Tsunayoshi's inheritance was held only earlier today." Mukuro explained.

"So, Tsu-kun is really the Boss now...?" Giotto couldn't and didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"Mostly just formality, but yes." Mukuro grinned good-naturedly, albeit a little tired.

"How old is he now?" Primo's eyes were already becoming glassy.

"He turns fourteen today." Mukuro sighed, sharing knowing glances with Lambo, Hayato and even Kyouya. As if silently asking if they could share that little piece of information, but it's not like they would stop him.

"So, it's his birthday?" Primo slowly looked down, absorbing the knowledge. "October 14th, my son was born on this day." He covered his eyes, smiling shakily.

"Yesterday, actually. Today's already the 15th." Mukuro clarified again, the sheepish expression never leaving his face.

"Oh, right... we've all stayed up all night I didn't even catch it." Giotto was a little shaky and flustered. There was an incredible mix of feeling turning up in his gut. He was proud of his son's accomplishment, and the apparent acknowledgment from the other kids only encouraged it. Still, at the same time he was so worried, he didn't know what to think of first. All the possibilities, all the problems, all the consequences. Really, when it was about Tsu-kun his mind just never knows how too keep up.

"Relax, uncle Giotto. Juudaime is doing well." Gokudera gave him a confident smile.

Giotto stopped and wondered at how much the kids have grown, being the ones to assure them. Seriously, they were the fathers here, they were the ones who should be confident and not let their children worry about a thing. To be the pillar was their role. But really, parenthood was a many-splendored thing.

* * *

As the sun was slowly lighting up in the sky, they were all awoken by a low and grumbling sound from the ground. Most of them having fallen asleep on the spare beds in the infirmary, collectively, save for G and Mukuro, who took his father's place on the chair. Asari and Knuckles slumped together by the door; Lampo and Lambo sprawled on the bed in front of them; besides Giotto slouching on his own; Alaude and Kyouya not far from his right side; while Daemon sat on the bed next to Chrome's with Mukuro in between them.

Another shake and they're all stirring, and started gathering their bearings.

"Was that an earthquake?" Asari asked while rubbing one eye.

"But it sounded something more like it's coming from outside?" Knuckles stood up and started stretching.

Kyouya was immediately on his feet, swiftly walking across the room and towards the door. "Vongola guardians, he's here."

"Tsu-kun?" Giotto groggily questioned as Kyouya passed by him.

"Come on, herbivores." Kyouya pulled on the sheets under the still sleeping Lambo and rolled him out of bed to wake him up.

"I'm up..." Lambo slurred, and got up from where he fell. "Ouch."

"It's fine, you kids can stay in bed. We'll greet him instead." Asari was about to open the door but Kyouya beat him to it. "Kyouya-kun?"

"It has to be us," Kyouya walked out without another word. Alaude following suit.

"Yeah, don't worry too much. We're fine." Hayato answered slowly sitting up.

"You're injured, you're staying here." G warned his son sternly.

But it didn't work. "If we don't go greet Juudaime, he's going to think we're seriously hurt and start blaming himself for it... again. This always happens."

"But you are seriously hurt!" G could yell at him if he wasn't so worried.

"We're fine, we can't bring down Juudaime's morale, not especially because of what happened." Hayato staggered but Lambo was there to catch him.

Mukuro was also already leaning onto his sister, tapping her cheek. "Chrome, can you get up?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Uhhnn..." Chrome whimpered and opened an eye, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck.

"You can't be serious, you don't have to take her too!" Daemon was incredulous.

"We have to be complete, all of us." Mukuro carried Chrome in his arms and made for the door. Lambo and Hayato were already on their way out. The rest of the fathers stood helpless and decided to just follow them.

Stepping outside of the mansion, they immediately took notice of black smoke coming from the base of the mountain and one more in the middle of the forest. Birds were flying off and away from another area as trees fell down one by one. Then another big explosion shook the ground, and from the smoke they saw Tsuna flying upwards covered in sky flames. He was being chased by a familiar Gola Mosca, but this one was bigger than when they first appeared in this time.

Tsuna took a u-turn and plunged downwards and onto the Mosca with a flaming kick, effectively blowing it away. Another Mosca came from behind him, as he flipped himself backwards in mid-air and raised both hands together in a triangle. A bright spark of white light and the Mosca was frozen in place. And just in time as yet another Mosca appeared from the opposite side. He took footing on the frozen Mosca and faced the other way to fire an X-burner on the last Mosca.

Tsuna jumped off and flew towards the ground as the three Moscas exploded collectively behind him.

"Heh~! He's really something now," Lampo openly marveled from behind Giotto, but his Boss didn't even seem to hear him and was just wordlessly gaping.

They saw their kids form a straight line, Mukuro letting Chrome down, and Hayato straightening up from Lambo's hold. Except for Kyouya who couldn't seem to wait and walked briskly towards Tsuna, and immediately started whispering things in his ear as they approached the line. From behind Tsuna, they also saw Ryohei and Takeshi walking out from the forest, the latter being helped as he seemed to have broken his ankle. Thankfully, no other grievous wounds were openly detectable from the two.

Tsuna seemed to be intently listening to whatever Kyouya was telling him, at the same time already inspecting the injuries of his guardians who crowded around him as he got near. With his eyes still fiery orange, and that white suit and cloak he was wearing, while being surrounded by his guardians. Tsuna looked undeniably the Boss that he already was.

Tsuna was nodding to Kyouya and was about to say something back when he caught eyes with his father. Giotto saw the recognition, surprise and the smile slowly forming, until the boy was already running up to him.

"Papa!" Tsuna landed in the arms of his father, hugging each other as tightly as they can. And the next time he opened his eyes, they were already the soft chocolate brown Giotto always loved.

* * *

"Congratulations, Tsu-kun. I heard you became the Tenth Boss of Vongola... already," Giotto lowly muttered the last word, but Tsuna still heard.

"Thanks, Papa. But to be honest, it's still not sinking in." Tsuna laughed sheepishly, trying to shake off the worry in his father's tone and eyes. They were having tea in the veranda of Giotto's office, just the two of them as the rest of Tsuna's guardians continued the much needed rest.

"I see, I was told the ceremony was just held yesterday, am I correct?" Giotto took a sip of his coffee, eyes fixed on his son as he openly wondered what the years did on his face.

"Yes, it was just formality but it's a start." Tsuna shifted his eyes, praying that his father no longer asks about the ambush, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." Giotto muttered loudly enough to get back Tsuna's attention. "Happy birthday, Tsu-kun."

It wasn't something Tsuna was expecting, since yesterday people at the mansion did nothing but congratulate him on his inheritance, and because it was held on the same day as his birthday, most of them forgot the other more important occasion. Admittedly, even Tsuna himself had also forgotten. He felt his lips slightly tremble, eyes becoming glassy against his will. "Thank you, Papa."

"I only found out earlier today, I wish I could celebrate everyday with you." Giotto smiled sadly.

"It's okay, Papa." Tsuna got up from his seat and went to hug his father. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Tsu-kun, if there's anything at all that we can do for you, please tell us, okay?" Giotto hugged him back. "We want to do our best as your fathers, even though we might not be able to."

Tsuna shook his head. "You've done more than enough." And then, looked up at his father. "I feel so blessed with this future you provided for me."

Giotto gritted his teeth, and mustered all of his strength and restrain, but still wasn't able to stop himself. "Tsu-kun... I want to be your father."

"You are! You always have been!" Tsuna retaliated, holding back his tears. "Papa, I'm so proud to be your son."

"Me too, Tsu-kun. I'm so proud I got you."

* * *

After instructing a couple of their men to clean up the scraps of the Moscas, G went back to the infirmary but his son wasn't there anymore. He asked Knuckles, and was told Hayato went out to get some fresh air and would be back later on. G didn't think too much of it, but seeing all the other fathers with their respective sons put him on edge. Everyone needed some sort of privacy and personal time together and his own was with his son, so he decided to walk around to look for him.

"That's some fresh air you're getting a whiff of," G remarked as he found his son smoking on the veranda of the music room, where his piano also rested.

"Better than your air, I'm sure." Hayato didn't flinch at the intrusion, even offering a light as his father positioned himself in front of him grabbing a stick of his own.

"How're you holdin' up?"

"It's not bad, things just happen and you gotta deal with them when they do." Hayato blew some smoke.

"And your body? You need to heal quick or you'll be a burden to your Boss."

"I'm fine, I should be able to take the cast off in a week if we stick to the daily sun flame treatment."

"Hrmmm..." G blew smoke to his other side. "Hayato... about this recent incident-"

"It's fine, we'll take care of it ourselves. There's no need for you to do anything at this time."

"Good, because I honestly don't know what to tell you at this point." G huffed. "You should be able to handle it, otherwise you wouldn't be fit for the job."

Hayato sneered at him.

* * *

Asari silently fixed a pillow beneath Takeshi's splint, they were in the infirmary shared with everyone.

"Thanks, father." Takeshi grinned cheerfully.

"It's the least I could do," Asari smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, it's just a sprain. Hayato's arm was worse." Takeshi tried to brush away his father's worries.

"I know, but a father can't help it when his son's injured." Asari explained sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for making you worry, but I'm really all right."

"Yeah, I know... you've also grown quite a lot," Asari openly noted.

"Well, it had been seven years already, since the last time we came here."

"Seven years, huh? Would it be too much if we ask you kids to visit us more often?" Asari looked down on his shoes.

"Sorry, father." Takeshi didn't even bring his hopes up. "The time machine is actually a forbidden weapon, it's only used as a sort of last resort kind of thing. And we're not even supposed to be here right now, just..."

"Because of the ambush, right?" Asari finished from what Takeshi had trailed off. "Takeshi, you don't have to stay with the famiglia. I'm sure everyone else would understand if you-"

"Father," Takeshi called out a little stern. "If you think I could just leave, then you probably would've done the same yourself a long time ago."

Asari stared and regarded him for a while, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's all fine, really." Takeshi was almost exasperated, but he couldn't blame his father. "We're dong a lot better than you think, if we weren't, we'd probably be here more often."

Asari couldn't help but laugh at the insinuation. "I still feel a bit sad, but I do know that you're right."

* * *

Lambo was having a pouting battle against his father, they were the same age right now so it didn't look as awkward as it was supposed to be, both being quite childish.

"Ugh! This is impossible! My father is more childish than me!" Lambo was the first to take a breath.

"Quit your whining, you ere the one who lost," Lampo stuck a tongue at me.

Lambo cringed openly. "I can't believe this guy is my father! I must have the worst luck!"

"You got that right, I can't believe I have such a whiny child." Lampo harrumphed.

"It's a good thing, I'm only gonna meet you here," Lambo sighed exasperatedly.

Silence.

"I didn't mean that, don't take it so seriously." Lambo immediately took it back when his father got quiet.

"I know, I'm not stupid. And you should watch what you're saying," Lampo pouted again.

"Drop it already, it doesn't suit you," Lambo sighed again, but with a smile this time.

"Stupid brat."

* * *

Knuckles and Ryohei sat side-by-side as they watched everyone else around them.

"Take care of them, Ryohei." Knuckles nudged his son from the side. "That's your job as the sun guardian."

"I will, to the extreme. I will never let anything bad happen to them," Ryohei held a fist in front of him.

"Take care of yourself too, okay?"

"Of course, you have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Me too, we will also do everything we can." Knuckles held his hands together. "We haven't found you yet, but we won't stop."

"Well, you aren't supposed to find me anyway. Otherwise, I wouldn't grow up to be who I am now," Ryohei tried to console his father.

"Even so, we can't just do nothing... now that we know you're supposed to be already born," Knuckles pressed his hands firmly.

Ryohei placed his hand on top of his father's. "Thanks... knowing that you've been looking for me is already enough, I don't regret being your son."

Knuckles couldn't find any more words, so he just hugged his son as tightly as he could. He hopes to find him soon.

* * *

Chrome was sleeping soundly, as Daemon brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"You two are all grown up now..."

"Yes, well, time flies." Mukuro answered from behind him.

Daemon turned to look at his son. "You look exactly like me when I was younger."

"Please not that again, father."

Daemon chuckled good-heartedly. "Elena would be very happy if she found out about the two of you, up to now she still believes everything had been a dream."

"It's better that way, we're already fine if it's us your worried about." Mukuro crossed both arms in front of his chest.

"I don't want it to be just a dream."

Mukuro's eyes widened at his father's resolve, before slowly smirking. "Then, I guess you better not die."

* * *

Alaude watched the back of his son, as Kyouya continued to flip through books after books in the family library.

"Kyouya, it will be more efficient if you allowed me to help you."

"You can't, you're not suppose to know." Kyouya didn't even bother looking back at him.

"We're not going to do anything, but keeping an eye out for them would be beneficial to whatever time period if they do end up betraying us."

"This is our family's problem, not yours. We will fix it."

Alaude sighed, his son was as stubborn as he was. But he guessed, he could just check the books Kyouya looked into after he finds what he was looking for. So, he decided to inquire about something else instead. "How long do you think we have until the liquidation?"

At this Kyouya stopped completely, but he didn't raise his head from the books. Still he muttered softly. "I'll give you three months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSU-CHAN!
> 
> AN:
> 
> One last chapter to go! And I am so done. :'D
> 
> Fic Facts:
> 
> 1.) I mentioned in a previous chapter a long time ago, that Chrome's eye under the eyepatch had stitches on it, meaning she had long lost her eyeball there, okay?


	10. The Tenth Boss of Vongola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! And it took me what? 3 years! Since 2014! LOL! I'm so sorry, I dragged this on for so long. I was repeatedly seduced by other fandoms, and I'm hella weak~ xD
> 
> If anyone ever wonders if I'm still actively writing and for whichever fandom, you can just check my profile for my latest update, whichever fic that'll be. And you'll get to figure out which fandom I'm currently in, or just whatever yeah. ;3
> 
> Ages:  
> 27 - Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyouya  
> 26 - Takeshi, Hayato  
> 25 - Chrome, Lambo  
> 24 - Tsuna

_"I'll give you three months."_

That was Kyouya's answer after being asked how much longer they had until the liquidation process starts, or until the idea had presented itself. Still, up to now they had nothing, and it had been exactly three months already. Giotto was still the Boss, his friends were still loyally proceeding with their duties as guardians for the famiglia, and not once was the idea of a dissolution ever made itself present in any of their conversations, be it casual or in their meetings.

Something was going to happen, he could feel it. Something that would pave the way for the decision to be made, whether through them or by itself, but what?

It scares him. What could happen that would make him decide to just lose it all? They've met their kids already, they've gone back and forth several times in fact they're all grown up now and will probably have no more reasons of coming back to this time anymore. Not that anyone said anything about it, but it was only the natural course of their history he supposed. Unless of course something bad happens again and they had to turn to their last resort yet again, which Giotto strongly prayed against just for the safety of their children.

He didn't need to meet them again, no matter how much he wanted to, he would be fine just knowing that they were all doing well.

Tsu-kun is already the Boss, and he already knows he was proud of him. Everything was almost already said and done, there was nothing more he could wish for when it came to Tsu-kun. But maybe, there still was... when was he going to meet his future wife, Tsu-kun's mother, where is she? Why is it taking so long for him to find her? Or for anything to happen at all?

Giotto had been mentally preparing himself since the first time he met Tsu-kun, his future son. And when was that? How long has it been? Six months? Give and take.

He sighed, the only thing he was able to accomplish with his daydreaming was to effectively distract himself from paperwork. He wasn't getting anywhere and even thinking wasn't helping.

Thankfully, a knock on the door saved him from going back to work.

"Come in," he called out to whoever was behind the door.

When the door opened, Giotto had to pause in shuffling his papers around the table to stare up at the unrecognizable man at his door.

"My apologies, Primo-sama! He insisted to coming here himself," the maid cowered behind the man.

"It's okay," Giotto waved off the maid to deal with the guest himself.

But before the maid could walk out of the room, the man stopped her and spoke. "Please alert all of the Vongola Guardians as well, that they have guests waiting for them at the sitting room."

The maid looked at Giotto for confirmation and he nodded to her before she went on her way.

"Guests? So there's more of you?" Giotto had to ask once left alone with the stranger.

"Yes, the entire family in fact." The man smiled, visibly trying not to be conspicuous at the statement considering the Boss doesn't seem to have recognized him yet, before bowing his head as low as his waist would let him. "It's nice to see you again, Primo-sama." The man straightened up and wore an almost cheeky smile. "It's me, Gokudera Hayato. The Tenth Vongola Guardian of the Storm and right-hand man to Vongola Decimo."

With eyes widening, Giotto blinked up at the man, who was obviously taller than him, about the same height as his own Storm Guardian, who only happens to be the said man's father. He was wearing a black suit, of course, with a red undershirt. Hair cut a little shorter, and face definitely sharper, and more mature. Primo searched his eyes for the lie, or the joke, but neither was there. He was telling the truth.

"Juudaime is waiting for you at the sitting room," Gokudera stated a little clearer to give the first Boss the encouragement he seemed to be asking for.

This time, Giotto managed to smile. Soft and serene and full of mirth. "It's nice to finally see you again too, Hayato."

* * *

Gokudera led the way to the mansion's sitting room, pausing in front of the door by the entrance hall as they met with the rest of the first generation guardians. He bowed again, as solemn as he had before. "My apologies for coming unannounced, it's good to see that all of you are doing well." He straightened up, but no one returned the greeting. No one has recognized him yet, and he fought so hard internally not to laugh at their faces. His father was the one standing up front, scowling at him before glancing towards Primo.

Giotto didn't say anything and just continued smiling, almost equally amused as Hayato by their reactions. Lampo, Asari and Knuckles were looking at one another, in somewhat confusion, wordlessly asking if anyone recognized the man. But no one did, so Hayato cleared his throat and took a step forward towards G.

"Father, it's me."

G's eyes shot open so wide, one would be worried over his eyeballs falling out. "Hayato?"

Gokudera smiled a lop-sided grin, sheepishly chuckling and looking down on his shoes as he felt a little embarrassed presenting himself in front of his father like this.

"It's really you?" G held him by the shoulder, before almost crushing him in a tight hug.

Hayato was frozen in his place, stunned at the sudden show of affection that he should've expected but never thought to. They stayed like that for a few seconds before the long-awaited reunion was broken off by another painfully familiar voice.

"Are we getting this done by today?" A much taller and leaner Kyouya came striding from the front doors, dressed in a similar suit as Gokudera but his undershirt was purple. He was staring at his pocket watch before snapping it close as he stopped by the side of his father. "I have a flight in two hours."

"You're late," Hayato was then promptly released from the arms of his father, frowning at the Cloud Guardian. "And we already talked about this, Kyouya. Can't you at least spare this day for our fathers?"

Instead of answering him, Kyouya faced his father. "I'm sorry, father. But I'm afraid we won't be able to stay for too long."

"Of course," Alaude replied without even batting an eyelash.

Hayato sighed, before shaking his head disapprovingly. "You do realize that Juudaime won't let you go home by yourself, right?"

Kyouya scoffed, and walked past him to open one side of the double doors. "He's not the Boss of me."

And Hayato opened the other side, all the while rolling his eyes.

"Papa!" It was Chrome who ran up to them first, the moment the doors were opened. She had longer hair, dressed in a black suit with a violet undershirt, but was matched with a pleated skirt instead of the usual trousers for men. She all but lunged at Daemon, tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you so much as well, sweetie." Daemon greeted, kissing her on her forehead, before looking up to look out for his son.

Mukuro was standing behind her, on equal height as his father. He was wearing the usual suit but with an indigo-colored undershirt. He bowed slightly. "It's been a while, father."

Daemon nodded, smile almost permanent.

"Long time no see to the extreme!" Ryohei greeted everyone, while walking to his father for a hug. All of them seemed to be in suits, coordinated with their flames, his undershirt was yellow.

"I missed you to the extreme!" Knuckles greeted back.

Lambo approached his father, also wearing a suit but with a green undershirt. He didn't hug him, just raised a hand to show off their apparent height difference. "Father, I'm bigger than you now~"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Lampo waved him off, as he went to sit in one of the sofas. "How old are you now, anyway?"

"Twenty-five," Lambo followed after him, also slouching in the seat.

"Well, you definitely don't act like it," Lampo huffed and crossed his arms.

Yamamoto rose from where he sat, looking formal in his suit with a blue undershirt. He also greeted his own father with a hug. "Sorry, we aren't able to visit you guys as often as we'd like."

"Well, I'm just glad that none of you seem to be injured this time," Asari released his son from the hug, looking up at him since he was also much taller than him now.

Giotto smiled at all the fatherly reunions, everyone seemed to already be accounted for. "Where's Tsu-kun?"

Gokudera moved towards the open balcony, and seemed to be calling out for someone. The rest of the Tenth Generation Guardians followed suit and arranged themselves in a straight line. "We proudly present to you, the Tenth Boss of Vongola, Decimo."

And a twenty-four-year-old Tsu-kun walked out front to present himself. "Hello, Papa."

* * *

He was the spitting image of Giotto.

The only notable differences would be the hair and eye color, everything else was copy-pasted. His bangs were of the same length as his father, reaching over his nose in a soft wave. Eyes held a gentle light, shining in mirth and calm with maturity. His face was sharper, but not stern, just well poised. He had a lean built, not overly muscular but not lanky either. He was wearing a white suit and cloak, similar to what he wore the last time he came here, but the length of the cloak didn't stop at his rear anymore, instead it flowed to cover the entirety of his figure.

"Honestly, even I could mistake him for Giotto," Daemon chuckled good-naturedly before shaking his head in mock disbelief.

They sat themselves in front of one another, each famiglia on their respective side, sons mirroring their arrangement to that of their fathers. Tsuna sipped on a cup of tea, served to them earlier on. There doesn't seem to be any kind of urgent matter to take care of to explain why they were even here, it just felt like a proper visit for once.

"How old are you now, Tsu-kun?" Giotto broke the comfortable silence.

"Twenty-four, Papa." Tsuna smiled shyly at the rim of his cup.

"You all look so mature now," Asari commented, unable to hide his excitement.

"Yes, well... it's been a long time," Yamamoto answered, reflecting the smile of his father.

"How long exactly?" Knuckles asked.

"Ten years to the extreme!" Ryohei answered, putting up a fist.

"Ten years, huh?" G murmured.

"Again, we apologize for not being able to properly visit until now," Gokudera sent his father a sheepish smile.

"It's fine, I'm sure you're all quite busy and have a lot of things to take care of," Giotto waved off the apology. "I'm just glad you're all safe."

"But this isn't just on an act of whim, is it?" Alaude steered the conversation to a more serious course. "Considering the gravity of your previous travels here, we would assume this isn't just an opportunity to say 'hi'?"

"Never a dull moment with the Cloud Guardians," Mukuro sneered towards Kyouya's direction behind him.

Tsuna smiled with a grimace, setting down his cup on the coffee table. He opted to answer the older Cloud's query and ignore Mukuro's snide remark. "Indeed, it is so unfortunate that we have to meet again under these circumstances. Although, that's not to say things are grievous, but still important nonetheless."

"Is there something wrong?" Giotto's expression was immediately taken over by concern.

"Well... not right now." Tsuna stared down at his hands, clasping them together before giving a tight squeeze. He was nervous, but he didn't want to be grim. He took a deep breath and braced himself, before looking back up at his father, a somewhat cheerful smile back on his face. "We have important news for all of you, two actually. Which would you like to hear first, the good news or the bad news?"

Giotto looked afflicted, he glanced towards his right-hand man and G gave him a small nod. "The bad news."

Tsuna visibly pressed his lips, smile gone as he eyed the cup of tea he was drinking earlier. He thought about taking another sip, but decided against it. He slowly brought his eyes back up at his father, and looked around his guardians, before resigning himself to his fate. He had to say it, that was the reason they came back here in the first place.

"We have decided to liquidate Vongola."

Then came the absolute silence.

Tsuna watched in grave resignation the smallest and slowest tweaks in his father's changing expression, it didn't go much from worried though. The same goes for the rest of the First Generation Guardians.

"Which is a terrible idea," Kyouya's clipped voice continued to break the silence, powered by the chance of a disagreement.

"And while I hate to agree with Kyouya, I have to admit that I also voted strongly against this," Mukuro crossed his arms, looking to his father before glancing to his right towards the younger right-hand man.

"Unfortunately, our three measly votes were easily outnumbered." Gokudera took the hint and supported their side, he closed his eyes as this was a decision he couldn't agree with at all with his Boss.

"Oh, come on, you guys. We were pretty democratic about this," Yamamoto chuckled sheepishly at the antics of his co-guardians.

"Democracy is nothing more but a pretentious rule of the mob," Mukuro grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "I would not leave it to you to understand though."

"Hey, easy there. We already talked about this, you guys know why we decided to do this," Ryohei tried to remind them of their reasons.

But Gokudera was not sharing the sentiment. "We? _We_ didn't decide to do this. _You_ did, against _our_ decision not to." Stressing 'we' and 'our' by pointing to himself, Mukuro and Hibari. The three of them were all on Tsuna's left side.

"Well, it's the three of you against the five of us, and the Boss is on our side." Lambo actually had the gull to stick his tongue out at them.

"Why you little- what are you five?!" Gokudera rolled his sleeves up, and made an act of grabbing for Lambo's collar, but was stopped by the voice of their Boss.

"Enough already! Stop embarrassing me in front of Papa!" Tsuna turned to glare at them, and the guardians let go of each other, rearranging themselves back to their previous stances, but not without grumbling to themselves.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime," Gokudera rolled his sleeves back down.

Tsuna huffed and turned his attention back to his father. "Please excuse us, Papa. We don't usually argue like this."

"Yeah, right." Mukuro couldn't help but scoff, Gokudera promptly elbowed him on the side as Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to discreetly hide the reddening of his cheeks.

"In any case, we're here to let you know of the decision we came to," Tsuna straightened up, meeting his father's eyes squarely. "I'm sorry, Papa. Vongola isn't going any further from us."

For a moment they had silence again, but this time it was broken off by Giotto himself.

"No... we're sorry, for everything." Giotto didn't even know how to put it all into words, all the bad things that happened to their sons because of the selfish decisions of their pasts. He couldn't even bare to think about it.

"No, please don't be. You gave us so much and we're forever grateful." Tsuna shook his head, eyes getting glassy. He then stood up and walked around the coffee table to hug his father. "I love you very much, Papa. I'm so proud to be your son. I'm so happy with the life you gave me. And we're not doing this because it was terrible, because it wasn't. We enjoyed every bit of it, the hard times that made us stronger, the little mischiefs here and there. It was all so exciting and so much fun, I still can't really believe it." He pulled away, and stared into his father's eyes. "So thank you, for everything."

At the back of his mind, Giotto figured Tsuna was only saying this to make him feel better, but he wasn't going to argue, not when he might actually end up crying. "Thanks to you too, Tsu-kun. You have no idea how happy you make me."

They straightened up and shared a little laugh, before Giotto steers them back on track. "And the good news?"

Tsuna had a look of surprise on his face, caught off guard by the sudden question. He then looked away and bit his lower lip, cheeks reddening again for some reason. He heaved a deep breath and smiled happily at his father.

"I'm getting married."

* * *

Daemon poured himself a glass of red wine, offering another glass to Mukuro but the younger Mist shook his head with a smile. They were in his office, taking the most of the time they had together again, each father spending it with their son, and a daughter in his case. He took a full swig, finishing the drink all at once before setting the glass aside and sitting himself in front of his son, Chrome was sitting beside him.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as if exasperated. "I still can't believe your Boss is already getting married, isn't this all too soon?"

"He's been the Vongola Boss for ten years now, taking care of the family since our last visit here. I'm pretty sure he's capable enough, and it's not exactly a big deal to any of us." Mukuro spoke, both eyebrows raised to express his nonchalance regarding the matter.

"Well, I guess I can take your word for it," Daemon leaned back before narrowing his eyes on his son. "But what about you? When are you getting married?"

Mukuro smirked, but wasn't fazed. "Not any time soon, father. Unfortunately, I have not any interest in romance as of yet. I would love to inform you though, that you have a better chance of getting a juicy answer from Chrome here, when it comes to those matters."

"Onii-chan!" Chrome widened her eyes at her brother, struggling to glare as if betrayed.

"Chrome?" Daemon was suddenly turning to her, dread written all over his feature.

"It's not like that, father. I jut have a boyfriend, but we don't have any plans of getting married..." Chrome had to look away before ending her sentence, "yet."

"How long have you been with him?" Daemon held her hand in between his, trying to make himself to look understanding enough for her to tell the truth.

"Uhmm, five years? I think, something like that," Chrome kept her eyes on their hands, obviously shying away.

"That's a pretty long time already," Daemon heard himself mutter under his breath.

"Indeed," Mukuro's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "But you need not worry, father. As much as the guy in question is a complete animal, Ken's actually one of my most loyal subordinates. If he dares hurt my little sister, I assure you, I will slaughter him myself."

Daemon slowly tore his eyes away from Chrome to look at his son, he nodded as solemn as he would for any order, albeit a little conflicted at hearing the word 'animal' but still grateful that now he had a name at the very least.

"That wouldn't happen though, because he's always so nice to me," Chrome defended, pouting to the direction of her brother.

"It's just reassurances, Chrome." Mukuro chuckled to himself, as he sent her a nod. "Just reassurances."

Their little family time was interrupted by a ring of the phone on Daemon's desk. He wordlessly went over to answer it, smiling as he heard the voice on the other line, and covering the mouthpiece to speak to his children. "It's your mother."

* * *

Alaude followed after Kyouya through the long hallways of the mansion, leading to the family library. His son had mentioned earlier that most of the families archives were destroyed during the great battle that arose from the dissolution, they were able to manage with what they had left, but it was still a good kind of help to be able to browse through certain information from here.

"Kyouya," Alaude called over, stopping in his tracks in the middle of the hallway.

His son paused, turning to look back at him. He was much taller than him now.

"Don't be overly audacious, we do not know what kind of future lies ahead of us no matter how sure of it we are ourselves."

"I'm not." Kyouya blinked at him, seemingly not taking offense albeit disagreeing.

"If in case the liquidation does not go over too well for the family, the very least you should do is secure an heir. That's a part of your job, as the aloof drifting Cloud, protecting the family from an independent standpoint. Even though, you didn't agree with the decision."

"I understand, father. You need not recite my vows for me," Kyouya released a huff, but his words didn't have a bite to it. "I hate to break it to you though, that the leadership over CEDEF has already been passed down to Hayato, not me. I have established my own Foundation now, and you need not worry regarding our influence towards the rest of the family. Hayato and I are still but mere guardians to the Boss."

Alaude closed his eyes and released a soft content sigh, resuming his walk towards the family library. "I'm not worried."

* * *

Knuckles and Ryohei walked side-by-side, through the gardens. Everyone was ecstatic about the idea of Tsu-kun getting married, but it had a somewhat special appeal to him considering his service to the Church. The future truly was ahead of them, maybe a little too far in fact. But it's all good, he wouldn't be the one to complain.

"It would probably be nice to be the one wedding Tsu-kun to his bride," he mentioned absent-mindedly.

"Oh yeah, you're a priest," Ryohei was suddenly reminded. "Yeah, that'd be nice... even nicer if you could wed us too."

"Are you also prepared to settle down, son?" Knuckles didn't wish to pry because those things of the future felt like it had nothing to do with him anymore, still he couldn't be blamed for caring and being curious of his son's affairs in the future. All that could have been, and at the same time, cannot be possible for him.

"Hah! Yeah, I've been with this girl for seven years now, and counting," Ryohei grinned from ear to ear. "I wish you could meet her to the extreme."

"Me too." Knuckles nodded solemnly, but didn't want to brood about it. "What's her name? What is she like?"

"Hana is very strong-willed! Kind and considerate, but she isn't too good with kids. It's okay though, because I am!" Ryohei laughed, remembering the many times she told him she'd rather deal with mafiosos than babies. "She's actually the best friend of Tsuna's bride."

"Oh, I see," Knuckles smiled at his son's optimism, he was really very happy for him. "It's nice that you kids didn't allow the whole mafia deal take over your lives completely, settling down and living a peaceful life is best."

"That was our reason, father," Ryohei smiled sadly. "We've long decided that our future will be in your name."

"I'm glad."

* * *

Lampo served his son a slice of cake in the kitchen, it was like a usual routine, eating sweets together. All the while, whining about the marriage he'd just heard of from the not-so-little Tsu-kun. "Giotto hasn't even met his mother yet, and he's already thinking of getting married?" He sighed dramatically. "What is wrong with this world? Everything's out of order!"

"There wasn't order to begin with," Lambo lazily flicked a strawberry in his mouth, before licking the icing off his finger.

"There would be if you guys just stayed in your time, and not tamper with things that shouldn't be meddled with," Lampo lectured, as if he had the right.

"Does that mean you don't want to see us anymore?" Lambo wasn't looking at him, and instead was keeping his eyes locked on the cake he was slicing with his fork. "Why does it bother you anyway?"

"You were supposed to be just kids, and now you aren't." Lampo didn't answer the first question. "You're even older than me now, and you're supposed to be my son."

"Only by a few years, and that's understandable considering time-travel." Lambo swallowed a spoonful of cake before following up another question. "Anyway, is it really such a big deal?"

Lampo stared at him with a frown, crossing his arms. He was quiet for a moment and just as Lambo thought he wouldn't speak anymore he did. "We didn't get to see you kids grow up at all."

"You did."

"Barely."

"Does it matter?"

"I'm your father." Lampo looked down at his feet, visibly upset and a little ashamed. "As horrible as I was at that job, I still am your father... Of course, it matters."

Lambo closed his eyes with a smile. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you earlier, but now I do."

"What is it this time?" Lampo frowned.

"I have a girlfriend too. Her name is Ipin and she's a martial artist." Lambo grinned, proud and gloating.

Lampo sighed, not really surprised. "And here I am, scared of knocking someone up to accidentally produce you."

* * *

Asari held a proper Japanese tea ceremony between his son and himself inside his room, he watched as Takeshi sipped a cup holding it in both hands. He tried to be discreet in observing, but he was sure he failed. He was just thankful his son didn't seem to mind the staring. Even just sitting on his knees, Takeshi held himself higher thanks to his height. He was more muscular than his father, his skin had become darker, he seemed even older. Asari noticed the small clipped scar on his chin, and vaguely wondered how he got it. It must've been from some battle, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the story. He was curious, that was for certain, but knowing wouldn't really help any. Still he was his father and that should be enough, if not the right to know then at least the right to ask. Then again, if he was going to ask any question at all, he'd rather be it about something more interesting.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty fine, things have started to slow down after the decision was made," Yamamoto answered, willing to humour any question from his father.

"That's good," Asari paused, unsure to ask his real question. "Are you also...?"

Yamamoto stared at how his father gestured his hands in a circular motion, and looked a bit confused for a bit. "If this is about Tsuna's wedding, then the answer is no. I am not currently involved with anyone."

"Oh, all right then. Sorry about that," honestly, Asari wasn't sure if he should be happy or disappointed. Either way, he has no control or influence whatsoever in his son's life in the future. He just might've wanted to know more and be there somehow.

"No problem, it's fine," Yamamoto was trying to gauge his father's reaction but he wasn't really keen on that so he left it be.

"There will come a time for you, though," Asari stared questioningly. "Right?"

"Maybe," Yamamoto let out a boyish grin. "Well, okay. Hopefully, really."

Asari chuckled, this was getting a little awkward. "I just wish you happiness."

"I know, Dad." Yamamoto nodded, feeling a little helpless but glad. "And I assure you, I couldn't be any more happier in my life right now. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

That silenced Asari, he didn't know what more to say.

Yamamoto took that as a sign to continue. "You should just enjoy your life too, and be happy. Don't worry about me."

Asari smiled. "You're right, deep down I know you'll be all right. And we'll be fine over here too."

"Yeah, just do what you have to do."

* * *

G and Gokudera sat at the steps of the front porch, smoking a few sticks. He stared over his son, mulling over how he should put his thoughts into words. He just found out that Hayato had taken over CEDEF, and he wasn't going to deny not being worried after witnessing his son obviously and adamantly disagreeing with the decision of liquidation. He understood the pros and cons, but to be frankly honest, he wasn't sure what to do, because even Giotto and the first generation had not brought out that matter yet, let alone reaching a consensus over it.

"I still can't believe you would disagree with Tsu-kun over this whole thing, considering how you were when you were younger, never questioning his judgment." G huffed, easing the conversation slowly.

"He gave us the chance for an honest vote," Gokudera tried to defend calmly. "No matter how many times I think about it, it's just too troublesome."

"I gotta say, I'm surprised too," G flicked his cigarette to break the ash. "It was almost funny that you took this side with only Mukuro and Kyouya. I'm not surprised the three of you would have the strongest opinions about it though."

"Well, it's not like the other side's opinions were any weaker." Gokudera blew smoke through his nose, and then bit his lip. "Would you have decided to go with it or against it?"

"I don't know," G answered honestly, shaking his head. "I don't know what would be better for you."

Gokudera glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

"If we go along with that decision, you would still be born in the mafia world." G stared at the burning of his cigarette.

"But you would be with me," Gokudera grounded, searching the eyes of his father.

G finally looked over to him, meeting his gaze. "Yeah, but I could also lose that vote like you did."

Gokudera nodded, closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath.

G patted his son's back, before gripping his shoulder. "You're a whole lot better than me, Hayato. In fact, all of you kids are amazing. You'll be fine."

* * *

Giotto and Tsuna made the best of their private time together, enjoying tea in the balcony of Giotto's office. For the past hour, his son had been talking non-stop about Kyoko, his bride. How he met her, why he liked her so much, how he told her the truth about the mafia, how she was targeted by the enemies and protected by him. He also spoke of the family, the trials and tribulations of being a mafia Boss, and his ever-so-troublesome guardians. Their reliable allies, their formidable enemies, and how they made peace with them all. Giotto later figured out that Tsuna had apparently inherited his infamous Vongola charm, if his 'winning a war with just a smile' was anything to go by.

Oh, how he wished to have seen it all.

Giotto knew for sure that Tsuna was an amazing Boss, no doubt about that. But he still couldn't help but worry. "Are you... really sure about this?"

"There's no changing my mind, Papa." Tsuna knew his father was talking about the liquidation.

"But you could fail... you could lose," Giotto was honestly scared to death. It was that very same decision that started all of this, even he wasn't sure if he'd push through with it himself. "What happened to us could happen to you... to your child."

"Believe me, Papa. I know that more than you," Tsuna was determined and calm, smiling softly with clear understanding. "History could repeat itself for as many times as it takes, and we will continue to make the same decision for as long as we believe it's best."

"Spoken like a true Boss," Giotto couldn't help openly marveling at his son.

"I learned from the best," Tsuna giving his father a meaningful nod. "I have to admit though, I do feel as if I should be, if not a little scared, but I'm not... I feel completely at ease, because of you, Papa. To me, you are like the great sky... so you were with me, always."

Giotto wanted to say how much he wished he felt the same, but he didn't want to dampen his son's resolve. So instead, he nodded and secretly made a decision for himself.

"Papa, this should be the last time we see each other," Tsuna smiled sadly.

"No, we'll see each other again." Giotto smiled confidently, his own resolve flowing through. "And when that time comes, you'll be my baby."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the meaning, and then gently smiled with almost teary eyes. "Yeah, I can't wait."

With this kind of arrangement, both Giotto and Tsuna knew things were going to be different from however they hope it would be. Giotto would have a son, and that son would probably not have the memories of himself in the future where he traveled into the past. As for Tsuna, nothing should be changed. But if he's father would be able to change his destiny, then from the very beginning he wouldn't have been his father at all. No, of course he was. "I'm so happy I met you, Papa."

Giotto responded by standing and going over his son to hug him, they were standing in equal height now. He then pulled away, held his son's face and looked into his eyes. "Me too, and we'll meet again."

Tsuna nodded. "We'll meet again."

* * *

That night, Giotto and his guardians held a meeting after dinner. He had been thinking over and over again about the liquidation, but it wasn't until Tsu-kun's last visit that he realized the decision presented itself not with them, but with Tsu-kun. The reason the mere idea of it never even presented itself in the slightest, was because it wasn't their decision in the first place, it was Tsu-kun's. The decision of their kids to liquidate Vongola was what spurred them on to making the same choice, and ultimately brought about the consequences that their children in the future had to endure, which was the very same reason they came up with the decision in the first place. It was a paradox.

Now the question is, can they break the cycle?

Daemon cleared his throat to speak, breaking the thickening tension. "Before anything else, I'd like to announce something."

He managed to break everyone's line of thought, waiting for Giotto's nod of approval before continuing.

"I received a phone call from Elena earlier," Daemon sighed, looking up to meet everyone in the eye before finishing. "She's pregnant... Mukuro will be born in nine months."

Silence.

"Well... uhm," Giotto coughed. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, that's..." Knuckles had to pause due to the awkwardness. "-great news to the extreme!"

Honestly it sounded more like a question, and it didn't help that almost all of them seemed to have a troubled look on their faces.

Even Asari who kept nodding enthusiastically beside him, who chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Thanks for the support," Daemon frowned at all of them.

Lampo looked beside him towards Alaude. "But then, that means..."

"Based on their ages, Alaude's next." G muttered under his breath.

And Alaude all but glared at him for even mentioning it.

"All right, then," Giotto tried to gather everyone's bearings. "I guess that makes this a good time as any to bring about the long-awaited discussion."

They all looked through one another's faces, searching for any answer to questions they'd rather not be asked. Not one of them was certain.

"Let's take a vote, and then explain our reasons."

_To flourish, or to perish?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Okay, this is really the end of this fic as I imagined it before I even begun writing. An open ending, yes. Because I couldn't decide which would be better. I thought I'd get enough ideas before it reaches the end, but now that I'm here, I still haven't got any.
> 
> Anyway, there are only three possible endings to this fic, and I will let you choose:  
> 1.) The first generation will win the great battle and live the rest of their lives with their kids. The future Tsuna and his guardians will have come from a parallel world instead.  
> 2.) The first generation will lose the great battle and die. The future that Tsuna and his guardians came from will have come true.  
> 3.) The first generation will not push through with the liquidation, and live with their kids in the mafia. Again, the future Tsuna and his guardians will have come from a parallel world instead.
> 
> I'm still not sure if I'll ever get to write an epilogue though, I would if I could just make up my mind. xD
> 
> And that's it! Thanks for bearing with me until now! This fic was published 3 years ago on this very same day! So, for all of those who are still here, many thanks!
> 
> Please review! :3
> 
> — Lynx
> 
> 20170108
> 
> If anyone's interested, I'm also on tumblr: [here](http://fatecamiswhil.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> 1.) Bambino - is italian for baby, youngling, child, infant.
> 
> 2.) Buongiorno - Hello, good day, good morning.
> 
> 3.) Arrivederci - Goodbye.
> 
> Since there are already a lot of time-traveling parental fluffs, I'm going to take a different turn in this fic. So, just so you guys know, this will be a little angsty; the kids will be a little rebellious; and they will not linger in one time-space for too long. You'll know what that means later. For now, please review! :D
> 
> — Lynx
> 
> 01082014


End file.
